


Rebirth

by WishingStarInAJar



Series: Fragments - Alternate Universe short stories [1]
Category: Original Work, Wakfu
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fan Characters, General fiction, Literature, Mystery, Original Character(s), Romance, Shipping, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 73,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingStarInAJar/pseuds/WishingStarInAJar
Summary: An Alternate Universe story to the Fragments series.The World of Twelve has changed. The orphans from Emrub are shunned by the rest of the world, the past events involving Eliatropes having left deep marks and emotional scars which are refused to be forgotten or ignored. Forced to go into exile, the Eliatropes live and rule under the same banner as Sadida, their queen watching over them as she tries to uphold peace and tranquility. But her time to step down is nigh and the announcement of her heir sets in motion a chain reaction which forces a reincarnated Alys and her brother to leave their sanctuary in search for answers to many unanswered questions.





	1. To Live Again

**Author's Note:**

> Rebirth takes place in an alternate timeline/universe of the Fragment series, though follows the Blank Canvas and Traces timelines without any alterations. Rebirth's story begins nearly a century after the conclusion of the Traces storyline and the following mysterious death of the Eliatrope ambassador Alys.

It was quiet but then silence was what he prefered when inside the small sanctuary. Joris Jurgen, famed master of Bonta and advisor to the King, was by himself in a rather peculiar place, relighting one of the braziers which stood at the sides and foot of a marble pedestal. The flames which sprouted up after he ignited the small stone rune turned various colors in an illuminating pattern, a hint the fire was magical until the flames settled to the familiar hue of a warm hearth rather than dance between purple, yellow, blue and orange.

The warmth it emitted clung to the front of his open coat while Joris tended to what was a Dofus’ hiding place, the brown colored dragon egg with its golden speckles standing presented on the pedestal in the back of the space that was created inside an old worn down haven bag. The small pocket dimension in the bag served its purpose well, hiding the presence of the Dofus from anyone who was set on finding it.

The true owner of the Dofus was elsewhere, attending a meeting which Joris had no part in as a representative of Bonta. He learned of it through the last letter she wrote him and received assurances that all would be well, that there was nothing to worry about. He knew it to be true for she was meeting with the Pandawa queen and her entourage to discuss future plans for when the Eliatrope children stuck in the Emrub dimension would settle in the World of Twelve, and Pandala was a peaceful kingdom; the Eliatrope ambassador would be fine.

At least she was making progress in her quest to bring the Eliatropes to a better standing among the Disciples of Twelve and to grant the orphaned children a new home. The thought alone made him proud; she learned so much in what was but three years and had grown considerably. She was no longer the frail and scared woman with no memories that needed to rely on others to try and regain a sense of identity; she was respected and fought her own battles. How much things had changed since their first meeting…

Joris couldn’t help but smile a little in reminiscence as he allowed the memories to wash over him. No matter all the times they spent apart, he still couldn’t help but think about the woman he took under his wings and worry about her wellbeing at times. They were good friends after their mentor and student-like relationship faded into the background and she left her Dofus in his care, a sign of trust he was deeply honored by. He had a history of being the guardian of several Dofus in his past though it wasn’t something many people knew of; one does not boast about such and Joris wasn’t known to brag about his achievements to begin with.

He watched the flames before he put away the flint and simple matchbox, the lit brazier tended to; its fire wouldn’t go out again for another few months. He nodded approvingly as his work within the haven bag was done and was about to take his leave when a soft ticking sound surprised him. He frowned as he knew the sound to be new and looked around to try and find the source of it until figuring out it was the sound of metal hitting stone. Metal upon stone… 

His eyes turned to the iron holder which stood upon the marble pedestal, intently watching it for a moment until his suspicions were confirmed; the quiet rattling was caused by vibrations going through the holder but how…?

The Dofus. It was _moving_.

The realization it was the egg which was the source of the sound forced him to stand still and observe, his eyes narrowing with the rising confusion at the sudden activity. This was highly irregular… and very concerning. The Dofus was shaking in its iron holder with nothing else occurring for a little while until in its very center a glow began to form and swirl, becoming intenser in brightness while the shaking became heavier as the seconds passed by. Joris turned himself to prepare himself for whatever may happen and witnessed how the Dofus lifted up from the holder while swirls of Wakfu surrounded it like wisps, circling it before a sudden flash blinded the small master. He rose his arms in an attempt to shield his eyes, feeling how the flash was accompanied by a weak blast of power which pushed against him until a pressing silence returned to the haven bag. 

He furiously blinked with his eyes to be rid of the dancing spots which clouded his vision before he tried to see the Dofus; it was still… like nothing happened. The confusion was all too clearly on his hidden face and he hesitated to come closer until his vision fully returned and he was able to see properly, not wishing to trick himself. 

All was well from what he could see, as odd as the happening was. No, something was different upon closer inspection. Something within the Dofus had changed.

Joris stared at the Dofus with a sudden cold feeling in his chest which felt empty but there was no denying the quivering of his hands which steadily grew stronger until his fingers and shoulders trembled and a swelling formed in his throat. The sight of what the Dofus held made him want to drop onto his knees and scream at the top of his lungs, but he managed to keep himself standing while only his ragged breathing was audible. He reached out with a shaking hand towards the silhouette of a small infant which miraculously appeared after the Dofus stopped glowing and moving, accompanying the familiar shape of the dragon whelp which laid dormant within the magical egg.

“Alys...” he wheezed after finding his voice, his careful but light touch lighting up the Eliatrope infant within the Dofus as it reacted to him. The saying of her name and seeing the unborn child was a confirmation to the wonder which shook him, a confirmation he didn’t wish to acknowledge. His knees finally gave away after he couldn’t bear the sight any longer, slumping onto the floor before he caught himself and leaned on balled fists and knees. His shoulders shook with the rage and confusion he felt, with the denial and despair which overwhelmed him and stripped him from any poise he was known to have. It consumed him to the point that he let out a smothered held back sob through clenched teeth, the realization hitting him too hard and overtaking him completely.

He drove a small fist against the floor with an infuriated punch in an attempt to wake himself up from what had to be a nightmare but nothing changed, the pain and suffering all too real while the dofus continued to hold two small beings rather than one.

 _Gone_. She was gone.

Joris’ head snapped up to look past the stitched rim of his hood to the brown colored Dofus upon the pedestal he sat before, his eyes large while the tears glazed them over and reflected the dancing flames of the lit braziers. It was true; the lone dragon whelp within the Dofus was reunited with his Eliatrope sister. No matter that he didn’t wish to believe it, the sight was the truth and it hurt more than anything. Alys was dead, unexpectedly. He failed to keep her safe, and he never told her-- 

Joris forcefully interrupted his own thoughts with another punching of the floor to not wallow in regret but it was pressing down on him like a boulder and it crushed his soul. That she was taken from him before he found the courage to express how he felt... The Gods were cruel for drawings these cards of fate on them both. He never got to learn how she thought about him, how she felt although the signs were clear; her feelings were the same as his, unspoken and now destined to forever remain quiet and be forgotten by time.

What took her away from him? No… _who_ took her away? Who was responsible for ending a life she had only just begun living?

Joris pressed his jaws firmer together in a last attempt to fight back the growing anger which burned in his chest before he shook his head and pressed his nails down onto the floor, whispering with a tremor in his voice as it broke like his resolve,” Goddess, forgive me…”

\--------------------~*~--------------------

Years crawled by. The passing of time brought forth change, good and bad, for everyone on the World of Twelve.

The kingdom of Sadida and the Eliatrope people united under the same banner after the king of the Eliatropes married the princess of Sadida almost ten years after the death of the Eliatrope ambassador. The kingdom prospered with the arrival and acceptance of the many Eliatrope children but along with it grew prejudice. Rumors about the ambassador having been assassinated began to surface and spread a few years after her sudden passing and although never confirmed, it tainted the trust between many nations and the Eliatropes. Suspicions were kept to oneselves but per the norm, the nation Brakmar remained the main suspect and it only made matters worse…

The World of Twelve remained unreceptive of the Eliatropes and along with it the support towards the kingdom of Sadida declined with the passing years. Only the nation of Bonta remained true to the alliances but it wasn’t before long that the kingdom of Sadida and Eliatrope secluded themselves from the rest of the world to continue building up a civilisation which was peaceful and in harmony with Wakfu and nature. The King and Queen ruled their kingdom with love and devotion, no matter the hardships, and sired several children while overlooking the welfare of the orphaned Emrub children which were finally given the chance to grow up and experience a new world.

The Gods remained silent for all the years that followed, their children and followers following their own course and paths, waging their own battles and seeking a purpose in what seemed like a forsaken world.

Life continued on however, no matter that it felt like time had stopped. More than fifty years passed since the royal wedding which united Sadida and Eliatrope until the ever loyal master of Bonta paid the Sadida court an unusual and unannounced visit to present the King and Queen with two newborn infants; a baby girl and a dragon.

Yugo, king of the Eliatropes, understood what had occurred the moment he laid eyes upon the Eliatrope and her draconic sibling bundled up in the fur mantle of the master, and did not hesitate to accept the newborn twin into his family just like he had done all those years before when a female Eliatrope suffering from amnesia appeared in his life and was in need of guidance. This time, however, this time he would not be a brother to her but a father. He and Amalia would raise Alys and her brother as their own while honoring Joris’ request to not speak of his past meetings with the female Eliatrope during her previous life as he didn’t wish to burden her with such; this was a new life with new beginnings, and chances.

Joris disappeared soon after leaving Alys in the care of the Eliatrope King and Sadida Queen and only visited the court whenever his presence was needed for political matters while avoiding crossing paths with the growing princess and draconic prince. 

The years of waiting and watching over the Dofus had been unkind to him, the responsibilities to his duties a consoling distraction and comfort from the bitterness and regret he suffered from. He was but a shadow of his former self, going through the motions and doing what he had to do while continuing to serve the nation of Bonta with the same faith and devotion like before. Six hundred years… and yet losing a loved one was something he never grew used to. The fact that lost loved ones were able to return to him in some way or another only tested his patience and made the wait unbearable; fifty years was a long time indeed, even for someone immortal. 

He wasn’t present within the haven bag when the Dofus hatched but the crying he heard when he entered the basement of the bazaar to do his daily check up kicked his old self back to life with an overwhelming sense of relief; he could live again, just like her…

 

“Why didn’t you keep her in your care?”

Joris turned his gaze to the Eliatrope King walking alongside him, the question he asked a valid one. The rays of sunlight which fell through the narrow and small gaps of the vine curtain almost blinded him though Yugo was tall enough to shield the master’s eyes and allow him to look up to his smiling visage visible over the high collar of his cloak. The Eliatrope hardly changed over all the years that had passed ever since their adventures together, still boyish in appearance and behavior but with a maturity which allowed others to take him seriously as king. His Queen, lovely like an eternally blooming flower, was beginning to show signs of age but her lover and husband… his immortality was almost blinding. Joris understood it all too well, an understanding which not many could form. Perhaps that was why they got along so well.

He thought about what to say, if to tell the truth this time around but he repeated what he gave as an answer all the other times he was asked the same question,” I am not fit to raise an Eliatrope and a dragon. It was best to leave them with someone who understands their problems and powers. You were the best choice.” 

Yugo smirked before he pulled his shoulders up a little, the walk he was taking with the Bontarian master rather slow but they were in no hurry and had no clear goal; all he wanted was to talk. “The great master of Bonta,” he said with a chuckle before he looked down to Joris,” afraid to clean some diapers.”

The faint laughter coming from Joris was a good enough sign that he wasn’t brooding all too much but he seemed on edge… as he always was when visiting the court. Yugo could easily guess why but wouldn’t tease him; it was a far too sensitive subject. “I have had my fair share of diaper changing,” Joris admitted while he thought about his two sons,” I think that is the easiest part of it all.”

“Tell me about it,” Yugo sighed with a hint of melancholy while casting his eyes upwards,” raising my own children wasn’t too much of problem, but Alys and Baudouin… I never managed to get fully used to her calling me father rather than little king, or the fact that I am raising someone I accepted as a sister in my youth. It is strange…”

The master of Bonta averted his gaze to let the shadow of his hood hide his grimace, knowing full well how odd it could be to have the roles and lives of family members abruptly change without warning. His father figure, Kerubim, became a son to him all due to unfortunate circumstances; it was no different from what Yugo went through with Alys. Reincarnation was never easy. “I apologize for having put you in such a position.”

“Like you said… I was the best choice, and me and Amalia have no regrets; Alys and Baudouin fit in well with our other children and are seen as one of our own. Chibi was still too young then, along with all the children from Emrub; after Alys’ passing, I was the oldest Eliatrope on this world. Still am. It was only right to take on the responsibility to give her and Baudouin a proper home, and a family. Still…”

A moment of silence fell between the two old friends when Yugo hesitated to speak of his thoughts. A long time had passed since Alys and Baudouin reincarnated yet many things were left unanswered, all to respect the past and not open up old wounds which had trouble healing over. But certain things needed closure and it wasn’t often that Yugo got the opportunity to talk with Joris as casually as this. In fact, it was only once or twice a year after the master decided to only visit Sadida for political matters.

“Listen, Joris… It’s been nearly thirty years since but there is something which has bothered me all that time.” 

He could guess what it was. Joris dreaded this moment would come and tried to mentally prepare himself for it each time he were to visit the royal court of Sadida but he never felt ready. This time, if his guess were correct, there would be no turning back… He kept silent to allow Yugo to make his confession and to take whatever consequences would follow, knowing it was time.

“There is no point in wondering about what exactly happened or what was done in the past, but…” The high collared cloak parted as Yugo stuck an arm through and clasped a hand across his neck to rub it in thought, his usual cheerful attitude dipping in tone,” well, frankly, we didn’t even know for certain if Alys was truly dead back then, though we had to face facts after a few months of silence. I mean… she simply vanished. There was no word, no news, no body. Nothing. We all waited for her return; Alibert, Chibi, Grougal, me… Adamaï. Though to see her soundly asleep in your arms, all cozy and tucked away with her brother right next to her, it was a confirmation I personally waited for for over sixty years… and you knew all that time. I wasn’t even aware that you had her Dofus until you brought them here after it hatched.” 

Joris didn’t have the courage to meet Yugo’s questioning gaze, the guilt he felt a crushing weight upon his conscience. He had no excuse for not telling anyone about Alys’ passing, none whatsoever, safe from the promise he made to Alys to keep her Dofus hidden from everyone, even family. There were times he did consider to leave the Dofus with Yugo and Chibi but that would have meant to step away from his role as guardian and he already failed Alys once by not being there when she needed him most. To abandon his task felt like betrayal… and so he kept it quiet while taking on the burden of keeping the Dofus and dormant infants safe while others remained unaware of what had happened.

He was quick to bend a knee before Yugo and kneel with his head held low, speaking softly with plea but also shame,” forgive me for having deceived you, Yugo. It was selfish of me to not speak of her passing or her Dofus, but I made a vow and it was one I couldn’t break… not even for you.” 

“I figured she would have asked of you to do such; you were close… and she was like that,” Yugo said with a certain sadness before he leaned forward to pat Joris’ shoulder,” always concerned about worrying others even though it only increased the worries. Though all that is past, Joris… what matters is that she and Baudouin live this day; she owes you a great deal for having watched over her and her brother for so long. Who knows where they would have ended up if the Dofus wasn’t found beforehand.”

He kept his head down even after receiving the comforting pats, the fact Yugo forgave him a relief but the subject remained tense; there was still much he had to come to terms with and he already punished himself by staying out of Alys’ life the best he could. “Thank you,” he said with gratitude while he stared upon the pointy end of his shoe, thinking something over before he quietly asked and finally rose his head to peer from under the hood to the Eliatrope king,” does she know…?”

Yugo shook his head while his hand slipped away from Joris’ shoulder and he straightened up, a small smile forming. “Amalia and I respected your wish to keep Alys in the dark about your previous endeavours. She knows nothing, though it is only a matter of time before she finds out she had a life with several people that are still alive, such as you and Kerubim. She has grown into a young woman, Joris… She’s ready to spread her wings and discover who she truly is, what her purpose is in life. We won’t be able to dodge her questions forever, not anymore. She has the right to know if she wishes for it.”

“I will not ask of you and your family to continue it any further; I cannot thank you enough for having kept true to my request for all these years.”

“I do wonder why…”

A light tilt of Joris’ head indicated that Yugo was not going to get an answer to that wonder, the fear of not being able to keep his composure when seeing Alys again having played a major part in the decision to avoid the female Eliatrope. He caught glimpses of her from afar whenever his presence was required in Sadida, but those glimpses were already enough to make him nervous to the point of wanting to leave as swiftly as possible. To see her like a child after watching and helping her grow into a confident ambassador he secretly adored in more ways than one… it hurt him more than he thought it ever would.

“Father?”

Joris’ heart felt like it stopped beating and instantly turned into cold stone when he heard a very familiar voice. Yugo witnessed how quickly his eyes grew in size before both looked to where the voice came from with an abrupt turn of their head, seeing a young woman dressed in blue and white approach them. She wore a combination of Sadida and Eliatrope fashion to represent her surrogate family but that minor change in style couldn’t hide all that was the same as before. Wheat colored hair, fair skin with a healthy peachy blush, eyes like turquoise and the familiar graceful stride in her walking. She looked younger but it was definitely the female Eliatrope Joris once knew and the sight alone rendered him speechless. Looking away was no option, no matter that he tried; he couldn’t help but stare until their eyes met and she smiled for him.

He nearly jumped to his feet and stumbled back before he pressed his heels together and inclined his head for the approaching Eliatrope, his eyes glued onto the wooden planks below his feet while his heart raced. _Courage_. He couldn’t break and falter before her, not now; it would only scare her away and that was the last thing he wanted. All these years… it had been so long ago and yet she hardly looked any different. The last time they spoke was engraved into his mind, a final memory before it was pushed back by how she looked as a baby, a toddler… a child. Now it resurfaced and it was far too much to take; it was as if she never left him.

“Uh oh,” Yugo muttered after inhaling sharply through clenched teeth to react to the sudden awkward atmosphere which came rolling in before he stepped forth and away from Joris’ side to meet his daughter halfway the suspended walkway they were on. He took her held out hands with his usual smile before he leaned a little closer to her and asked with a feigned lecturing tone,” Alys, what did I tell you about seeking me out when a representative from Bonta is to meet me?”

“I’m sorry,” she said apologetically while tucking some of her hair behind her ear, her eyes flickering between Yugo’s youthful visage and the quiet but small visitor that stood further back,“ mother sent me to look for you; it is about tomorrow’s ceremony.“ 

Yugo rose a brow as he had a feeling that his wife wasn’t the one who sent Alys to him but it wasn’t the right moment to interrogate her; he could almost taste Joris’ rattling nerves and it made him nervous too. “Ah… yes, the preparations. I need to discuss a few ceremonial matters with her before it grows too late,” he said slowly to regain his thoughts before he looked back over a shoulder and past his dirty blond bangs to the master. Was it wise to do a formal introduction? He couldn’t just leave Joris to himself like this… Could he? “I reckon you know of the master of Bonta, Joris Jurgen?”

“Of course, he is renowned.” 

Joris’ muscles couldn’t tense up more when he heard Yugo bring him to Alys’ attention; he was so high strung that it made him quiver. There was no escaping a meeting with the reincarnated Alys anymore but he absolutely didn’t feel ready. What was he to say, or do? He parted his trembling lips before he softly cleared his throat, feeling parch dry although he was breaking a sweat and said with a quiet voice as he kept his head down,” princess.”

She couldn’t see his eyes concealed by the shadow of his hood but he saw her all too clearly as he peeked from under the stitched hem and took note of the faint grimace which shimmered through her gentle smile before it faded and she courtesied for him. Princess… he called her princess. So foolish; she never liked to be formally called such by others in her previous life, why would it be any different now? He swallowed before forcing himself to bow slightly in turn as he heard her politely say,” well met, Master Jurgen.”

He clenched his eyes shut to push himself past the mistake and worries of having ruined his first impression while his small hands balled into fists before hearing the murmur of Yugo’s voice through the deafening thumping of his rapidly beating heart. All of this was a mistake… He shouldn’t have come here a day before the ceremony which was to present the future king of the united Sadida and Eliatrope; it was a too large risk. Courage… He needed courage. 

His eyes kept getting drawn to the female Eliatrope as she spoke with her father, seeing her nod to him as she listened to whatever Yugo had to say while unaware that she was being observed by eyes which were tormented by many conflicted feelings. The fur she wore… ivory with dark spots; it was his old mantle, the one he left in her and her brother’s possession when he brought them before Yugo and Amalia almost thirty years ago. She actually _wore_ it.

Joris released a shuddering breath at the realization. If only she knew how terrifying her presence was… she was rendering him completely defenseless by just being there and looking like she did. How was he ever going to live with this? 

He tore his eyes away to no longer stare at the Eliatrope and grant himself some respite from being battered by memories and confusion before meeting a pair of slit pupils which stabbed him with an inquisitive glare after he turned his face away. Joris rapidly blinked to try and make sense of things after he found someone large beside him before a gust of hot air was blown into his face through flaring nostrils like an angry but threatening huff, his hood and the fur of his mantle ruffling by the strength of the push of air. 

A dragon.

The little focus Joris had left allowed him to take his thoughts away from Alys to examine what appeared to be a young but still a fairly large dragon, its golden and brown scaled muzzle almost touching the tip of Joris’ long nose as there was no personal space to be found. Baudouin… it had to be him for his eye color was similar to that of the female Eliatrope. Joris didn’t back away as he took in the dragon’s appearance, both looking each other straight in the eye before Yugo’s voice reached them and forced them to break their observant but intense stares.

”Baudouin, what are you doing? You know your mother doesn’t approve when you approach guests as a dragon.” 

The dragon bent his long neck to look in between his sister and surrogate father rather than try and intimidate Joris before he folded his wings back and gruffly huffed once more, the harsh look he held in his eyes softening as he turned away from the Bontarian master. The end of his ridged tail lightly hit Joris in the back of his head when Baudouin walked over to his sister to comply to Yugo’s words, the weak hit causing Joris to flinch in surprise while his hood was forced further over his head and blocked his vision. 

Joris adjusted his hood with a light tug after he regained his balance from what felt like an intentional shove, unable to fathom the reason behind Baudouin’s cloaked hostility though the apologetic smile Yugo threw his way with a shrug of his shoulders was enough to not take too much offense towards the dragon; he would make the guess it was the norm. Alys’ bewilderment to her brother’s actions was hard to miss however though she seemed to calm down a little when her draconic brother walked up behind her and began to change in size.

It was within mere moment that Baudouin revealed a less threatening appearance of himself after shapeshifting, standing fairly tall behind his sister after taking on a more human-like appearance. They were twins alright, but they still looked rather different from each other; only their hair and eye color matched as Baudouin’s skin was the same color as his umber scales and his facial bone structure matched that of his draconic skull. Spikes adorned his shoulders and elbows, the visible lines of his muscles indicating he was in his prime and fit; he was a dragon through and through, even when looking human. 

Baudouin leaned closer to Alys and whispered something in her ear with a certain subtlety before whatever he whispered to her distorted the soft expression which rested upon the Eliatrope’s face with a startle. Her eyes grew a little in size before her head slightly turned to be able to see Joris past the edge of the hood she wore, a blush deepening in color across her cheeks. Their eyes met, if only for but a moment, before she was quick to look away while her gaze kept shooting about in a nervous manner. Whatever her brother shared with her, it made her inexplicably shy and flustered. 

The sudden change in her behavior surprised even Yugo though the reaction from his daughter reminded him that this unintended meeting was drawing out for far too long already. “Master Joris will be staying for the night in the guest quarters so he can attend the ceremony tomorrow as the representative of Bonta,” he said to break the forming ice which only grew with the awkwardness of the situation,” unless he changed his mind…?”

Joris blinked at the question which was pushed his way before he shook his head in answer. He would stay… no matter how complicated it was. Baudouin had been a decent distraction from the haze Alys’ presence brought to his mind but not even the dragon could stop his thoughts and feelings from going rampant. He needed to think… Seeing the female Eliatrope and be reminded of her smile changed many things.

“Good,” Yugo sounded pleased, if not relieved before he turned to his children,” you two will go to your mother and tell her I’ll be with her shortly. I’ll escort Joris to the guest quarters and discuss a few things with him for tomorrow. Understood?”

“Yes father,” the twin said in unison, one quiet, the other gruff before Baudouin wrapped his clawed fingers around Alys’ shoulder to guide her around and into the Tree of Life like he was her personal bodyguard, not leaving her much of a choice to linger if she so wished for it. No more glances were exchanged between them and Joris; somewhere Joris was relieved by that.

Yugo watched the Eliatrope and dragon take their leave and patiently waited for them to be out of sight before he let out a comical breath of relief and laughed a little after setting his hands on his sides,” that was something. I am so sorry for that, Joris. Are you alright?” The nod the master gave him wasn’t all too convincing but it would do for the time being; Joris was obviously distracted and taken back by what had occurred but then it was only a matter of time before he and Alys would have officially met. It could have been better prepared though. “I understand this must be difficult for you... Let me show you to the guest quarters, as promised; there you’ll have all the time and privacy to recuperate, if you need it.”

“Thank you.”

\--------------------~*~--------------------

The room Joris was given was far too large for his taste, but he accepted the token of hospitality without a shred of ungratefulness and took advantage of being alone to try and bring some order in the chaos which erupted after coming face to face with the reincarnated form of someone he was once secretly infatuated by. He knew a meeting with her was inevitable but he had hoped it wouldn’t have happened so soon… Thirty years wasn’t ‘soon’ however, and the personal reminder of the large amount of years made him feel sheepish. To think it had been so long yet after seeing her; it felt like only a month had passed since last he saw her… before death took her. An excruciating long month.

Many of his friends had passed away during the ninety years since Alys’ passing. Even Kerubim and Atcham, his two Ecaflip sons, went through their own reincarnation to be reborn again after decreasing health and a vendetta took their lives. All this loss truly chipped away at his soul but at least the ones he cared for the most were capable of returning to him in some way or another and were the needed bandaids to mend his inner aching.

Joris had paced restlessly in his temporary room to think things over and come up with a new course of action as the day grew to a close, his personal agenda having taken a merciless hit this day. He felt torn in what to do but then what exactly could he do other than let things happen as they pleased? He didn’t wish to fight it anymore, not after he was given another chance. The internal torment he endured only wore him down, grinding away his focus until he sought comfort in a few documents which required his signature for tomorrow’s ceremony. Bonta had provided several supplies and their political support for the public naming of the Sadida and Eliatrope heir and after Joris made certain all the supplies arrived safe and sound on palace grounds and the payment was dealt with, all that was left was the official confirmation that all was in order.

Documents. Where was the right one? Joris shook his head after going through the parchments before he pinched the bridge of his long nose and shut his eyes while leaning upon the desk with a hand, the throbbing sensation which was pressing against his cranium not ceasing. What was he doing…? He couldn’t even focus on his duties and all that was required of him was but a signature. He let out a long drawn sigh, mostly at himself for being unable to gather himself after finally coming face to face with Alys. Could he blame himself for it, after all these years of guilt and bitterness? 

He slightly opened his eyes to look from the corner of his eyes to the small balcony before he nodded and stepped down from the chair he stood upon. Fresh air, that may just be what he needed rather than try and drown himself in paperwork to forget about what occurred earlier. The nights in Sadida always were serene and calming though it surely didn’t compare to the familiar sights and sounds of Bonta. Sadida had changed over the last fifty years but it remained a lush forest which continued to provide the Sadida and their Eliatrope allies with all they needed.

He got onto the balustrade with ease after he stepped outside and further rolled up his sleeves, the warm breeze of the night welcoming him while the forest scenery and the stars above gave him the serenity he was looking for. The Wakfu runes which were carved in the bark of many trees gave the forest a peculiar glow but it still remained fairly dark, the hour having grown late. It was quiet safe from the chirping of crickets and beetles, distant voices being carried away on the breeze; it pleased him enough.

His lungs filled with air as he deeply inhaled, finally allowing himself to recall the female Eliatrope and envision her. Younger… but definitely the same. How much did her personality change now that she was raised on this world and didn’t suffer from amnesia? Was she going to follow the same path like before? A political figurehead, a representative of her people or was she going to stay true to being a princess? Somewhere he knew it wouldn’t be the latter.

A soft sound interrupted his solemn wander through hopes and little wishes before a bright glow beside him forced him to return his thoughts to the present. He looked down upon the small Zaap which hovered above the balustrade he stood upon, a frown forming in the shadow of his hood before a delicate hand came through the portal and placed a mug down upon the top of the wooden balustrade. Steam rose from whatever beverage the mug held, indicating it was warm before the slender fingers gently pushed the mug closer to Joris’ feet with a careful motion. 

Joris blinked before he looked past the slowly spinning Zaap towards a flickering light further away, seeing someone standing all by themselves on a large balcony with another Zaap opened before them. Alys. She retracted her hand to close the two connected portals before her faintly glowing eyes turned to the master of Bonta and a shy but warm smile became visible after noticing he found out where she was. She gave him a little insecure wave before she took a small step back and nodded as if to excuse herself, causing Joris to smile a little at the young woman’s bashful behavior.

He watched her turn around to hurry back inside before she met someone in the large open doorway, the few words they exchanged inaudible as Joris was too far away to hear it though it didn’t take all too long before she disappeared inside and left what appeared to be her brother alone on the balcony. Their eyes met after Baudouin scanned the surroundings, presumably to figure out why his sister was outside at this hour and although Joris respectfully inclined his head for the dragon in greeting, he got no response in return other than a cold shoulder as the dragon quietly left the balcony with narrowed eyes and stiff shoulders.

Joris shook his head with a soft sigh as the dragonic brother of Alys remained suspicious before he bent down to pick up the mug and see what the female Eliatrope tried to surprise him with. Milk… Gobball milk, warm with honey. He frowned as he held the mug and looked into it, taking in the sweet scent and the warmth it emitted before he grimaced with a pained smile and sat himself down with slumping shoulders and a deep breath. This was one of her favored drinks before… before then. 

He ran his hand across his face, uncertain what to feel about the development. She was reaching out to him though he still didn’t know why she was trying. Did she know about the close bond they had before? Was she feeling something from her previous life which she wished to explore? Was she generally being nice to him because he was a guest and a good friend of her parents and the court? He honestly didn’t know.

The small sip he took from the offered drink was soothing while he rose his gaze up to the stars high above to find solace in the familiar patterns of the constellations. There was no turning back now… It was time for a clean slate and new beginnings. It was time to live again.


	2. Paths To Take

It was in the late evening when the people began to gather in the wake of the massive tree that was worshipped and protected, the Tree of Life and the palace held within its trunk and branches overlooking the capital coastal city of Sadida. Several large ships with various banners and colored sails laid docked in the harbor, a sight which was fairly uncommon but appreciated.

It was nearly a century ago that a large part of the Bontarian continent got flooded by Ogrest’s Tears and swallowed up half of the Sadida kingdom. It took decades for the water to retreat from the submerged forest yet a large part remained under water, lost to all which dwelled the surface. Yet the people of Sadida did try and take advantage of the risen water level by erecting a city on the new coastline which was dangerously close to the Tree of Life, creating a trading post which became a small pride of the kingdom. The capital city prospered with a well balanced mixture of Sadida and Eliatrope culture and architecture though the trading remained miniscule in comparison to the grand harbor of the city of Bonta.

The allies of Sadida were few but most indulged the royal family with their presence this day after receiving their invitation, a few of their ships anchored and awaiting their master’s return. Their respective banners were a welcome sight, a reassurance that the future of a united Sadida and Eliatrope was not as bleak as it would appear at times. To see the present representatives gathered on the large terrace which gave a grand view of the ocean, harbor and the Tree was a sight which brought peace to many minds, including the royal family.

Although the King and Queen were nowhere to be found amidst the forming and gathering crowds which littered the streets, terraces and balconies of the small city, their children and other close relatives were the ones to welcome anyone that would attend the ceremony. The preparations were finished and in order; all that was left was for the royal pair to announce the beginning of what would be the official introduction of the future ruler of Sadida.

“Dahnier!” 

The shrieking and squealing chorus of the name caused one of the princes and princesses to turn to a group of young women from various faiths and greet them with a rather charming smile and a nod before an array of ‘ _we love you_ ’s nearly drowned everything else out, the eruption of adoration bringing some life to the calm event. Dahnier, the youngest son of Yugo and Amalia, was soaking up the attention like a sponge as he stood with his Sadida siblings at the very front of the terrace which was the main stage for the ceremony, a ceremony in which he played a major part.

Distracted from conversing with his brother and sister, Dahnier didn’t take note of the light scowl his younger sister threw his way while their eldest brother and his wife took in the mass of people with good faith, their Eliatrope siblings not with them as they kept the three Eliatrope dragons company and were waiting in their assigned places for the ceremony to begin.

Arcavius, the oldest of the royal offspring was a wise and well mannered Sadida with a heart of gold but his age and desire to pursue knowledge had him turn down the responsibilities of wearing the crown, believing his younger siblings were more suitable but also younger to rule to the fullest of their capabilities. After receiving his parents’ blessing for his decision, he married and settled down with the love of his life while the people of the kingdom mourned his decision as he was the crowd’s favored choice from all the children of the royal family.

Rias, although second in line, also stepped away from accepting the crown when it was offered to him. He would outlive his own people with being born an Eliatrope and Sadida needed a ruler which was able to connect and gain the sympathy of their followers. Although united, Sadida remained the original home of the Sadida people and therefore it was crucial they had a ruler which could represent them with a similar soul and heart; it was why Queen Amalia reigned supreme with Yugo at her back to represent his people. Rias understood the importance of the matter and willingly granted the right of the crown to his younger brother, Dahnier. 

Dahnier was over the moon when it turned out he was next in line and wholeheartedly accepted to become King after their mother passes or is no longer capable of ruling the kingdom, whenever that would be. Unlike the level headed Rias or the calm Arcavius, Dahnier had yet to mature… personality wise. He was laid back, nonchalant and boastful, and didn’t shy away from social interaction, especially if the attention was on him. But he was loved by the younger subjects of the kingdom and had plenty of love to give back in turn, always clearing his agenda to mingle with the people in his own way… to his younger sister’s biggest annoyance.

Sekda, the eldest princess of Sadida, took after her Sadida grandfather and uncle; she was a fiery hearted warrior who respected the harsher side of nature, aiming to one day lead the kingdom’s armies if it were ever needed. She was gifted with her mother and grandmother's compassion however and held the people’s best interest in high regard, but she also had their legendary stubbornness and this only fed the bitterness which came with the truth of never becoming a queen of Sadida. Although she loved all her siblings, it was difficult to swallow down that her meak show-off of a brother was to be the one to rule the kingdom some day. At least she was still next in line if anything were to change the future, unlike her younger siblings that were the twins.

Alys and Baudouin, orphans from unknown origins that were adopted by the King and Queen three years after Sekda was born. Although adopted, they were treated as true members of the royal family ever since they were brought to the palace thirty years prior yet they were far from being heirs all due to the lack of blood ties with the royal pair; the crown was far out of their reach. To be born from a Dofus was a complicated matter and rare indeed, something their father and Eliatrope uncle understood perfectly. Ruling wasn’t on the minds of the peculiar twins however; they were content enough with feeling like they belonged and were supportive of their older siblings and the paths they chose to take.  

The sun nearly touched the horizon when the many braziers and crystals were lit, the spreading serene glow bringing the buzz of voices down to a quiet murmur; it was time. All the attending representatives and close relatives of the royal family were seated at the front of the gathered audience while visitors and other attendees stood together behind the comfortable benches, the mix of Eliatropes and Sadida showing the unity and peace the kingdom of Sadida had to offer.

The elevated part of the grand terrace which served as the center stage of the ceremony was however divided with Eliatropes and dragons on one side and the Sadida offspring of the king and queen on the other side. The three Eliatrope dragons Grougaloragran, Baltazar and Baudouin had respectfully shapeshifted to not intimidate any of the visitors and stood with the three Eliatropes Chibi, Rias and Alys while they waited for the ceremony to begin, nearly blending in with everyone if their skintones weren’t a peculiar hue of ebony, crimson or umber.

All heads turned when the king and queen made their way through the crowd to take their place before everyone that came from far and wide to be a part of the event, a silence washing over everyone as they cleared a path. Yugo held Amalia by the hand as he guided her down the makeshift aisle, her ivory and orange gown draping after her while she held her head high and presented her crown to all that loyally followed her. The queen had grown old with dignity and still contained her beauty and grace no matter the wrinkles which betrayed her age; she truly took after her mother in appearance, regal and radiating. 

It was Amalia that took the stage once she and Yugo reached the top of the few steps they climbed and stepped forth to address her people, family and friends while the setting sun and the docks were the backdrop of the ceremony. No matter that she and Yugo ruled equally, she was the true queen and ruler of the kingdom and they weren’t shy to show it.

“People of the Twelve,” she said as she spread her arms and inclined her head to bow before the gathered crowd, her voice echoing over the terrace,” I thank you for gracing us with your presence on this faithful day. It warms my heart to see all your faces in these troubling but still peaceful times… I, Amalia Sheran Sharm, Queen of Sadida and Eliatrope, wish to present my heir and future King of Sadida to you.” She straightened up before she stretched out an arm towards her Sadida children to bring the public’s attention to them,” my third son shall take my place as ruler of the kingdom when my time to step down has come.”

An excited hollering erupted from the attending crowd when the young prince stepped forward to take his place next to his mother, the sound only causing Dahnier to grin in an accomplished manner while Sekda shook her head with a disapproving tutting and Arcavius heartily chuckled at the reaction of the youngsters in the audience; the enthusiasm bode well though it was slightly unfitting with the formalities.

Amalia smiled to her son when he stood beside her, taking note of his nerves but also his own excitement to finally stand before the people he would rule some day before she whispered to him,” I am proud of you, Dahnier and so is your father. This is your moment… make it last.”

“Thank you, mother.” His gratitude was sincere though it was quickly overshadowed by his want to finally and formally introduce himself to his future subjects. He turned to everyone right as the sun disappeared below the horizon, his broad smile highlighted by the warm glow of the fires and crystals which provided the light needed. He puffed up his chest and pushed his shoulders back before he rose the volume of his voice to say outloud the speech he had practised the last few days. “My friends,” he began before his gaze wandered over the representatives of the nations and Disciples which were willing to accept the invitations and sat at the front of the audience. Bonta, Amakna, Feca, Cra, Sacrier, Eniripsa and Pandawa. So few of them… ”My name is Dahnier Ruel Sheran Sharm, third son of King and Queen Sheran Sharm; it truly is an honor to stand before you this day.”

He hushed with a gentle waving of a hand when his name was called out by a few women which couldn’t hold their excitement at hearing his introduction, the reaction bringing forth some well meant laughter from the audience which lightened the mood a little. Dahnier was in his element but he better not screw this one up; this was his first impression to the public and like his mother said, he better make it last.

“I hope that I will not disappoint when my time comes. I intend to uphold the traditions and peace which rule within this kingdom; Sadida… Eliatrope… and those from any walk of life should feel at home and welcomed within this kingdom, in this world. Sadida has gone through many perils throughout the centuries yet it still stands strong and will remain to do so. I aim to one day open up the borders again and bring a united Sadida back to the attention of the world so that we can claim our place among the people and be respected as we respect them. But I cannot do this alone… I hope you will grant me your support to achieve this dream of mine and follow me down this path till the very end. For peace!”

The cheering and applause to his words was answer enough and it made his heart swell. He was going to drown in the affection and attention of his admirers tonight; he was certain of it and it only made him more pleased than he already was. 

“Tonight's a night of celebration and kinship,” he continued after the commotion settled down a little and allowed him to be heard,” let us celebrate our future and all we have achieved up to this day!” This was it… this was what he had waited for all these years; the cheering, the admiration and the respect from those who would worship him. He basked in it, overlooking the applauding crowd before he allowed himself to see the reactions of his family. Eliatrope, dragon or Sadida… they all smiled to him with a sense of pride, a few joining in on the applause which was rightfully given to him while others remained more composed.

“Make them bloom, Dahnier,” his mother’s voice quietly sounded behind him before she lightly touched his shoulder and reached around him to hand over her impressive staff, the look of encouragement in her brown eyes enough to bring Dahnier back to the present rather than get lost in a world full of dreams.

He eagerly took the staff from her before he faced the awaiting crowd, the long swirling grooves in the wood lighting up with the lime and golden colored magics of his people as it seeped from the palm of his hand into the staff before he tapped the end of it onto the grass covered ground. The magics spread swiftly through the soil until large flower buds lined up along the edges of the lush terrace popped open with curling petals and released a cloud of glowing pollen at the prince’s command, showering everyone in what could best be described as the early stars of the evening.

It was done… his introduction was a success and judging by the dreamy gazes which was thrown his way while many were in awe at the conclusion of the ceremony, he definitely left a good impression.

The streets and harbor began to fill with Eliatropes and Sadida after the ceremony ended, the celebration spreading through the capital city with laughter, food and music. Mingling was the main event; ever since the Eliatropes were brought under the Sadida banner, the royal family tried their best to not seclude themselves from their people and for the last few decades that approach had been in their favor for they could freely roam without any prejudice or worry. If only the other nations were as approachable… 

Yugo and Amalia stood amidst the civilians and politicians which lingered on the massive terrace, indulging anyone that wished to speak with them. Their children and other relatives did the same though the future king was hounded by a large group of females which were at his lips to listen to his stories and bask in his presence as if he were an idol that was about to hand out autographs. He would never have to worry about finding a queen if the thought of settling down would ever cross his mind, that was for certain.

“Alys, here.”

The female Eliatrope snapped out of her thoughts when a familiar voice tried to gain her attention and something cool touched the bare skin of her shoulder, interrupting her search for a particular someone after the crowd somewhat dispersed and all formalities were set aside. She looked to a Sadidette holding out a drink for her after pressing the stained glass drinking glass against her shoulder like a gentle nudge before she smiled and reached out to accept the drink. “That was quick,” she said, sounding impressed; it was busy at all the stalls which offered food and drinks from what she could see from her spot by the long wooden balustrade of the terrace. She expected a serving would take far longer.

“I have my ways,” the Sadidette chuckled before showing she got herself a drink as well by holding her own glass up to show it off,” though being your handmaiden does have its advantages; no queues for me. Sooo…” She scooted a little closer before she hooked her arm around Alys’ and leaned in close with a spark of intrigue in her big brown eyes,” care to tell me why you were zoning out during my absence? I saw you looking about.”

“Me? Oh, I was merely thinking, nothing more.”

The Sadidette narrowed her eyes somewhat in an attempt to read Alys’ face before she took a sip from the fruity juice and hummed thoughtfully. “Mmh, about…? Someone? Ooh, any hot boys in the crowd which caught your eye while you were standing up there? There’s plenty of them.”

“Poppy…” Alys laughed a little with a hint of embarrassment while she gave her best friend a weak shove before they both giggled and hooked their arms a little tighter,” you know I am not that kind of girl.”

“By Sadida, tell me about it… You’re just like your brother,” Poppy feigned annoyance at the truth though was quick to drop the act when the draconic prince crossed her mind,” speaking of which and hot boys, where _is_ your brother? I haven’t seen him since Dahnier ended his speech with all the pretty sparkles and lady sighing.”

The Eliatrope gave a weak shrug while holding the small glass in both her hands and looked down at the contents, her fingers trailing across the uneven surface of the stained glass. “You know how he is, Poppy… He doesn’t like crowds. I am certain he is with Grougaloragran and Baltazar, somewhere.” He was always near, she knew this to be true. No matter if there was a crowd, her brother would be close enough to keep her in his sights. It usually was reassuring to know he was there for her, but this day… this day she wished for some breathing space. 

“Oh, there he is! Baudouin!” 

Poppy could hardly contain her excitement when she caught a glimpse of the pale haired dragon in the far back and stretched up an arm to wave as to accompany her vocal attempts to gain his attention, her fingers frantically swishing from left to right. The raising of one of his thick brows indicated he either saw or heard her from the corner of his eyes though it was all the reaction she got… until she pointed down to Alys and tugged a little on his sister’s arm to show him that they were in each other’s company.

Alys’ covered wings, hidden within the extensions of her dark blue hood, lowered somewhat when Baudouin showed signs of coming their way after Poppy beckoned him over, her turquoise eyes shooting around to find anything which could grant her the wish to not be in her brother’s presence until two familiar faces crossed her flitting vision. It took a moment before the two elderly Sadida acknowledged that she was looking at them until their tired but focused expressions brightened up and they began pushing and shoving themselves through the crowd without a single thought given.

“There you are!” one of them said, their stumbling approach slowing Baudouin down a little while Poppy gave the two elderly males a look of disdain after she realized who they were and that they came over with a purpose rather than for casual chit chat. Alys seemed relieved with the unexpected interruption however and soon reached for the wrinkly but chubby hand the elderly Sadida held out to her once he reached her, his long wavy foliage hair lying neatly over his broad shoulders and down his back while he breathed heavily; pushing through the crowd wasn’t an easy feat at his age. 

“Goodness, child… we finally found you,” the other elderly Sadida panted while he leaned on his cane, looking exhausted though there was a certain flamboyant flair to him as he wove with his free hand to gesture to everything around them,” finding you was like trying to find a single clover in a meadow. So many people...”

Poppy took a good swig from her drink as she glared at the two Sadidas before leaning a little closer to Baudouin after he lingered to asses the situation, and said with a visible crinkle across her nose,” Canar. Renate.” She felt no desire to cloak her contempt; it never bode well if those two old prunes decided to butt in and she had a feeling that Baudouin was thinking the very same thing as he was very quiet while observing the retired servants of the Queen.

“Handmaiden,” Canar said with the same tone of disdain as he returned the haughty glare that was given to him by Poppy before they simultaneously stuck their chins up with a soft harrumph and looked away from each other, leaving it at that to not ruin this eve’s atmosphere with their rivalry for Alys’ attention and well-being.

Alys unhooked her arm from Poppy’s light grip while avoiding Baudouin’s inquisitive gaze and asked with concern as she looked to Renate and squeezed his hand,“ what is the hurry, uncle Renate? Is something the matter…?”

“Not at all, sweet petal,” Renate reassured her while he comfortingly patted the top of her hand and smiled for her,” we simply wanted to talk with you. You know… about yesterday?”

“Oh…” The sound of realisation Alys let out held a hint of reluctance though she was quick to shake it off with a slow nodding to show she understood what Renate meant and give into their want to have a chat with her,” of course.” She truly didn’t wish to discuss what had happened the day before but there was no avoiding it; Renate and Canar were not known to take no for an answer and she didn’t have the heart to turn the elderly Sadidas down. They were always kind to her…  “I’m sorry, Poppy,” she said while holding back on a sigh and smiled apologetically to the one she considered one of her closest friends,” I won’t be long.”

Poppy shrugged after she dramatically huffed through her nose; she saw this coming from miles away and all she could do was to quickly make peace with it. “That’s alright, I’ll keep Baudouin company while you go and talk with your godfathers. Hurry back though,” she was quick to lean over to Alys to whisper close to her ear while her free hand blindly sought for Baudouin’s arm to grab it,“ I never manage to keep him for long when you aren’t around. It is _so_ frustrating.”

Crushing on her brother… How many years was it now? Alys lost count of the years Poppy was fawning over the draconic prince but it didn’t make it less adorable to witness the Sadidette get all aflutter whenever he was near. She had yet to experience such a crush on anyone... 

The apologetic smile remained on her lips after Renate and Canar guided her away from Poppy and Baudouin, the look upon the dragon’s face indicating he wasn’t exactly thrilled about the topic the two Sadidas wished to discuss with his sister but he remained rooted in place to grant them the privacy they obviously longed for; he was purposely not invited and he took that fairly seriously.

“So how did it go?” Canar asked as he sought for somewhere calm to sit and rest his old bones and leafs, at times using his cane to shoo people aside if they weren’t fast enough to do so on their own accord while he and Renate walked alongside the Eliatrope.

“Tell us _everything_.”

“Everything?” Alys asked with an uncertainty she couldn’t hide, the smile she held distorting a little with the rising nerves and tension. Her two godfathers, a strange pair that was always there for her ever since she was little… She learned very early on that she was able to discuss whatever was on her mind with them but what occurred the day before was different from anything else which she experienced and she still didn’t know what to make of it. The meeting with the Bontarian master made her feel lost for the first time in all the thirty years she lived and it was incredibly confusing.

Renate nodded before Canar tapped the back of Alys’ leg with his cane to show her an empty bench they could sit upon and continue their conversation,” yes, we want all the juicy details. What did you think of him?”

Alys blinked after she sat down in between the two elderly Sadida and looked little befuddled before she asked while looking at the two in disbelief as she pressed a hand against her chest to motion to herself,” what _I_ think of Master Jurgen? I… I don’t know, we didn’t exactly talk with each other. He was… Well, he was Master Jurgen.”

“He was Master Jurgen,” Canar repeated with a unmeant guffaw before he huffed,” what does that even mean? Honestly, flower, surely you have some manner of opinion on him after your first meeting. Don’t tell me he didn’t say a word; I won’t believe it.”

“That’s the thing, uncle… He said one word. One.” She held up a finger to add pressure to the frustration, her gentle expression shimmering through the disappointment she felt as her hand dropped down into her lap. The glances Renate and Canar exchanged didn’t go by unnoticed but Alys remained quiet while she fidgeted with the hem of one of her sleeves, recalling how her meeting with the representative of Bonta had played out. 

Renate sighed in a sympathetic manner as he took in the Eliatrope’s reaction to what had happened and lovingly patted her knee,” surely that wasn’t all...”

“It was,” Alys retorted,” Master Jurgen kept quiet while father spoke to me about today’s ceremony, but Baudouin…” She slightly shook her head as she sat up a little before she lowered her voice to not let anyone else hear what she was about to say,” Baudouin told me that the master was _staring_ at me the whole time.”

“ _Of course_ he was staring at you, flower! He has plenty of reason to.”

She couldn’t help but stare at Canar after he sounded extremely nonchalant about it and took a slow inhale of air to cool off the heating of her cheeks; did neither of them find it an uncomfortable thought that she was stared upon? She pulled her shoulders up to slightly huddle and make herself smaller as the feeling of unease washed over her, softly muttering to honestly speak her mind,“ it was awkward…”

“Awkward appears to be the norm for you two,” Renate inaudibly mumbled, recalling a few memories from a distant past. How often it was that awkwardness set the mood for all the times Alys and Master Joris spent together during her stay in Sadida. Those were the days… he and Canar still reminisced about it all from time to time and it was why they were fishing for all the details of yesterday’s meeting.

The typical harrumpf Canar let out with a light scowl upon his grass covered face only made Alys shrink more. It was obvious that the two elderly Sadida were not all that impressed by her opinions on the Bontarian master. “I am positively certain that it was Baudouin saying so that made it awkward for you. That dragon is far too brass and straightforward; he ruins things, good things. Why, I bet that if you discovered it for yourself and met the master’s gaze that you would have been too flustered--”

“In a good way.”

“--In a good way,” Canar continued after Renate thoughtfully added his two kamas,” to feel any discomfort in his presence.”

Alys finally released as a sigh as she pushed herself up to a standing to no longer be pinned between the two Sadidas and paced a little before them while she rested a hand lightly across her mouth and chin, her thoughts and feelings in a chaotic disarray. To not feel any discomfort… was she even experiencing such a feeling? No. No, she wasn’t. Other than the moment of awkwardness, she didn’t feel threatened by the master, or offended. Instead she felt actual disappointment for the way he acknowledged her; she was genuinely hoping for something which could justify her intrigue in the mysterious visitor of the court and it didn’t happen. Canar and Renate’s urgings after they relayed Amalia’s message to her set her expectations far too high...

Canar and Renate watched her pace, her bellflower shaped robe swaying from left to the right past her long legs while her eyes were going rampant across the blades of grass she stepped upon, her nervous behavior betraying that she was struggling with certain thoughts but also emotions. Canar’s lips puckered into a thoughtful pout as he quietly observed the Eliatrope before he slyly said while pointing with the end of his walking stick to her,” you are afraid to admit that your and Baudouin’s impressions of the master are not in sync.”

Her pacing came to a slow stop after Canar felt bold enough to speak his mind to try and hit a nail right on the head, the way she balled her hands and averted her gaze hinting that he was close with his statement.

“You rely so much on what your brother thinks, flower, on what other people think; it imprisons you. You will never be able to fully spread your wings if you don’t start listening to your own instincts. It is alright to be in disagreement with your brother, or anyone else close to you.”

Her eyes were on the many faces which were present on the terrace, the relaxing of her shoulders and hands along with the light tilt of her head betraying that she was taking the wise words into consideration, and to heart. He spoke true… One of the things she dreaded in life was to hurt her brother’s feelings but she always trusted his judgement on everything; she never questioned it before. He was adamant to express his distrust towards the master after they were lectured by their parents, the intrigue Alys had for Joris truly not shared by her twin and the conflict greatly upset her.

“You should talk with him and get to know him a bit better,” Canar continued, sounding a little more soft spoken than before,” this is the right opportunity; the atmosphere is absolutely sublime.”

“I don’t know why you are so set on me communicating with Master Jurgen, but…” Her thoughts wandered to the memory of the small figure in the distance, highlighted by the glow of her Zaap as he stood upon the small balcony of the guest quarters to admire the view. There was a hesitation to admitting she _wanted_ to give into her godfathers’ urgings, afraid that she would face more disappointment. “I-I shouldn’t. I already got into trouble for it yesterday… Mother was not happy to learn that I delivered her message to father while he was with Master Jurgen, the message she gave to _you_. You tricked me into believing she wanted me to deliver the message personally while you knew I was forbidden to approach anyone from Bonta visiting the court.”

Canar shrugged,“ you can’t blame us for taking advantage of a perfect opportunity.”

“Trust us old wrinkly raisins, Alys; you’ll thank us for our nudging. You and Master Joris _have_ to get to know each other.” 

Alys shook her head after she bit down upon her lip and nervously combed her fingers through her wavy hair, having returned to her pacing. “I… I don’t know. I don’t think Baudouin or mother would approve… especially Baudouin. Goddess, he has feverishly watched me all day while giving Master Jurgen the stink eye. I’m so embarrassed...”

“Pfah, whenever does that brother of yours approve of anything? Besides, your handmaiden is doing a fine job with diverting his attention.” Canar nodded over towards the Sadidette and shapeshifted dragon further away to reassure Alys though the sight was all _but_ assuring as the tall umber skinned dragon broke away from Poppy once all three looked towards them, leaving the Sadidette to herself with slumping shoulders and a very obvious pout.

“A lousy job, you mean,” Renate said unimpressed to correct Canar’s observation while watching the dragon disappear among the crowd as he headed for the palace, ignoring the glare he received from his partner,” but at least he isn’t around to show any objections or ruin things, so this is your chance to seek out Master Joris.”

There was a mixture of excitement and worry present within the female Eliatrope as she followed her brother with her eyes until she could no longer catch a glimpse of his pale blond hair amongst the celebrating people. Was he upset or had he grown tired of Poppy’s gabbing? It was difficult to tell from where she stood. She slightly turned towards her godfathers as she thought about the opportunity granted to her before she somewhat frowned and asked after a concerning thought crossed her mind,” why is this so important to you?”

The sudden question took them by surprise though Renate was quick to answer with a serious demeanor as he leaned forward to look Alys dead in the eye,” destiny.”

“That,” Canar said with a raised finger and a deep nod,” and we’ve waited for a very excruciatingly long time for this to happen. We aren’t getting any younger.”

“Frankly, I am surprised we lasted this long…” Renate muttered though his voice trailed off when he noticed the squinting of Alys’ eyes and the hint of suspicion they carried. He could almost hear the gears in her head turning and thoughts clicking into place until the straightening of her back and light shaking of her head gave him the impression that she wasn’t fully comprehending what they were talking about. He pulled the corners of his mouth far down after making the realization that he and Canar may have said a little too much.

“Waited for what exactly?” Alys asked, causing Renate to groan under his breath with a certain regret while Canar arched his brows as it finally hit him, albeit a little too late,” what destiny?”

The elderly but still flamboyant Sadidas glanced to each other with their dismay written across their faces, both hoping the other had anything which could get them out of the predicament their gossiping nature threw them in before Canar released a deep breath and asked,” why don’t you find out, flower?”

It was a risky response which could have backfired but it appeared to bear fruit when the suspicious look Alys gave them softened up and she averted her gaze to look into the crowd and no longer bear down upon the ones which titled themselves as her godfathers when she was but an infant. She remained thoughtful however, the suspicion ebbing away to make way for what could best be described as a solemn pensiveness. 

She left without a word said, the sudden stride she bolted away with forcing the elderly Sadidas to try and hurry up from the bench in a surprised panic, their old aching bones preventing them to be quick and follow after her. They soon lost track of her as the celebration was still in full swing and the present people remained in large numbers, unable to trail after the Eliatrope while left with the wonder if they had hurt her feelings. They had, in a way, though it wasn’t why she suddenly walked away. 

Her thoughts were racing as Alys carefully squeezed herself past the small groups and clusters of people that were engaged into different kinds of conversations and discussions, quietly and politely excusing herself while she sought for the iconic blue coat of the Bontarian master. There were so many secrets… So many unanswered questions. She had tried to ignore all the signs to remain in ignorant bliss, but she could no longer pretend to be unaware of the fact she was purposely kept in the dark about things after she grew older and more aware of her surroundings. Family and friends… most of them knew something she did not.

Did he hold the answer?

Alys slowed in her stride when she found him after leaving the terrace, his back turned to her while his attention was on the far horizon. The master of Bonta was by himself, secluded from the gathering and alone with his thoughts. She lingered in the glow of the illuminating flowers Dahnier bloomed for the ending spectacle of the ceremony, observing him while she stood upon the broad winding stairway which lead away from the terrace with uncertainties pressing on the back of her mind.

All these years… why was the truth kept from her? Why was she forbidden to speak to him? Why, after she was tricked into finally coming face to face with this man, was it alright for her to come near him? Why was nobody stopping her? Why wasn’t anything making sense? Why...?

A swallow, a rapid beating heart and a heavy mind. Alys closed her eyes after she could taste the bitterness which came with all the questions that plagued her before she quietly and slowly continued her way down the stairs to disappear in the bustling streets of the harbor city, the pain she inflicted on herself by biting down on her lip keeping the stinging tears at bay. There were no answers without losing something in turn… and she was far too afraid to find out what it was that kept everything shrouded in mystery.

“Where is she going? He’s _right_ there!” Canar said through his teeth to speak with a hushed voice, though couldn’t help but shake with his cane towards the lone master after he and Renate finally managed to find Alys and witnessed her walking away rather than follow their expectations of approaching the short master.

Renate sighed as he watched Alys take her leave to return to the palace, his heart reaching out to her as he asked,” do you think we pushed her too hard...?”

“Don’t be preposterous! I say we didn’t push her enough,” Canar bit harshly before he scowled and held his walking stick out to Renate with a jabbing of his skinny arm,“ hold my cane; I’ll talk some sense into her.”

The chubby Sadida dramatically gasped while staring with large crossed eyed at the cane which was held close to his face and was quick to push it away from him before turning to Canar with a stomping of his foot. “No, no no. No, you’ll only scare her away if you go chasing after her!... not that you’ll get far.” He looked Canar up and down before he sighed again and eased up a little. “You will ruin this for us and I want to see this happen before I become a newborn babe in a cabbage. We worked so hard to get to this point, Canar. Reincarnated or not, I still believe those two are meant to be but obviously it shouldn’t be rushed. I mean… she walked away and he didn’t even notice!”

“You’re right…” Canar said disgruntled after lowering his cane and slumped a little to lean on the decorative balustrade,” by Sadida, she was a whole lot easier to work with when she had amnesia. More naive and trusting. She hardly questioned our intentions then. I do miss her at times...” 

“Perhaps we should turn to Master Joris instead…?”

“Amalia would send us home and ban us from the court for _three_ days if we were to approach him after tricking Alys into meeting him. I haven’t seen Amalia that furious in years. She’s so much like her mother and father… I don’t like saying this, Renate, but we should let it be fo--where did he go?” 

The abrupt change in subject caused Renate to frantically look around before he followed Canar’s gaze to where Joris was standing mere moment ago, finding the secluded dark corner to be void of life; he was no longer there and there was no sign of him to be found anywhere either after Canar and Renate looked about. “Do you think he noticed after all?” Renate asked, seeing Canar shrug with a shaking of his head.

“One can hope. Gods, they are absolutely hopeless… just like before. It is like nothing changed at all.” Somewhere that made him happy; he may be an old fool that was beyond his prime but that wasn’t going to stop him from picking up where he and Renate were forced to left off all those years ago. Their century long suspicions would finally get confirmed, before Incarnam would call for them.


	3. Decisive Dawn

The celebration revolving around the official announcement of Sadida’s heir went on till the smallest hours for most though a few lost the will and want to partake shortly after the ceremony came to an end. 

Joris was already up and awake when the low rays of warming sunlight crept up the Tree of Life, basking it in the early morning light and bringing forth the life of dawn. The rising of the sun didn’t capture his attention as his eyes were on the small bag by the bed, all packed and prepared while he sat before it on his knees with the flap held aloft in a hand. It truly felt like he wasn’t finished packing but all was accounted for. He even checked it a couple of times to be certain.

These last three days were exhausting for his body, mind and soul alike but he should have known it was to happen, him finally coming face to face with the female Eliatrope. It was already a miracle that she didn’t approach him sooner in the thirty years she lived, be it out of curiosity or formality. Perhaps that long delay was what made it feel so heavy and complicated. He hadn’t thought it would turn out like it did and he had to be honest with himself; no matter that it happened, it felt left unfinished. 

It wasn’t easy to keep all focus on the queen and her heir while Alys stood in full view with her relatives upon the elevated part of the terrace which was the stage for yesterday’s ceremony, but he tried. Once the formalities were over and everyone began to mingle, he had toyed with the thought of seeking her out but decided against it to not make a scene in public… if a scene would be made. Instead he kept to what he would usually do; observe while keeping himself in the background.

He observed what was developing between the two elderly Sadidas and Alys after they took her aside and away from her brother and one of her friends, the moment of gossip a familiar sight he witnessed on many different occasions in Alys’ previous life. The retired servants of the queen were quite the personalities and still were no matter that age had severely caught up with them. The master could guess what they were trying to discuss with Alys as her reactions were all too obvious.

He had quietly watched her pace and nervously fidget until he forced himself to take his eyes away from her to no longer torment himself, and retreated to find some solace and a moment of thought. She was too distracting, the sight of her bringing a haze to his mind. There was no peace to be found in the attempt to be alone however, especially when he saw her leave the festivities a while after he found a quiet spot to think and bring order to his thoughts. 

There was no hesitation to follow her. It actually surprised him how easily he slipped back into the old routine and habit of trailing the female Eliatrope to assure she was safe and would remain so. She was alone and without a chaperon in tow and that was already concerning enough to justify his desire to shadow her. She was obviously troubled as she made her way through the small harbor city, by what exactly he wasn’t certain, but she returned to the palace with the most direct route rather than take a detour to be alone or enjoy the festivities for a while longer and soon enough disappeared within her bed chambers, a place he would follow no further.

It used to be so simple. He could approach her in any way he saw fit whenever he wished for it, but now… late night visits to her balcony were a thing of the past. The far past. He couldn’t simply knock on her door and start a conversation either, especially at the late hour. He was a stranger to her, his decision to keep himself out of her new life for all these years not in his favor. She knew nothing about him other than what she learned from books and other kind of documents or conversations… and not much was written or known about him other than what the public learned from his actions. She didn’t need to rely on him and trust him like before, his guidance no longer required and that made it quite a bitter pill to swallow.

He had to start slow and yet he didn’t have the time to do so, not with the distance between Sadida and Bonta and definitely not with his duties. His packed bag was proof enough of that; it was time to return to Bonta with the signed documents and a detailed report of the ceremony, to let his king and the Bontarian council know of what had occurred and who would be their future ally once the current king and queen of United Sadida and Eliatrope resign. A heart to heart with the young female Eliatrope had to wait until a more suitable time, something which did bother Joris. If only he could have before leaving for an unknown period of time… he wished to know what she thought of him and if there was a chance to rekindle with her soul, no matter reincarnated.

Did she even want it?

A soft knocking brought him to his feet before he turned his attention to the door hidden behind the wooden divider and listened intently while he waited until the turning of the knob could be heard, soon followed by an unknown voice,” Master Joris? A messenger from Bonta arrived at the palace and wishes to speak to you.”

Joris frowned as he gazed upon the guard which came into his room after making certain the master was within the assigned quarters, his attention and focus trying to shift to the matters at hand rather than the worries which were brewing. Someone from Bonta… His return was scheduled for today so why would Bonta send a messenger while they could have waited for his report to the king in the evening? It had to be important.

His wonder was soon answered when the light treading of footsteps announced the approach of the messenger, the white of their attire blinding in the dark brown and vibrant green colors of the surroundings and the guard they walked up to after they entered the guest quarters with a straight back and face.

“Joris.”

“Genevie.” Joris acknowledged the female Huppermage with a small incline of his head, taking in her visible visage which was almost hidden behind thick locks of long brown hair and a broad white eyepatch which covered the left side of her face. He knew who she was and the fact she was the one sent to Sadida was indeed concerning as she was his replacement whenever he was not available to deliver important messages. “What news from Bonta?”

“The bad kind,” she answered with a monotone tone tied to her voice before her expression softened a little with the lowering of her shoulders,” I come with haste, Joris. Theron fell gravely ill yesterday; the doctors informed the Council that he does not have long to live. Your presence is required at the court, immediately.”

The king? This was sudden but not unexpected. Joris served Theron for many years, his reign having been a long and prosperous one. It was only a matter of time… but he had hoped his old friend would not be taken so soon. “What is the estimate?”

“Four days, tops. His health is swiftly deteriorating; his age caught up with him and there is nothing more the doctors can do to postpone it. The Council sent me to inform you and the royal family of Sheran Sharm about the matter before it may be too late.”

He nodded to show he understood the severity of the situation. The King of Bonta was still a ruling force with his Council at his side, a beloved king which had grown wise with the years but was without an heir as the Gods never gifted him with children of his own. His death would start a chain reaction which needed to be swiftly dealt with, for the throne could not stay empty for too long in these troublesome times. “I will bring the news to Yugo and Amalia. I am certain they wish to pay their respects to Theron before he passes... Join me.”

Genevie was quick to follow after Joris with the guard close behind her after the small master left his room and worries behind to make his way to the throne room, a hurry in his step. To think this happened while Sadida was still in a festive mood… life truly played cruel games at times but such was the way. The sun lit hallways and walkways leading down and into the depths of the tree’s massive trunk were quickly traversed and soon enough Joris found himself within the gloom of the circular room, the light which fell in from above and the cyan glow of the Wakfu runes carved into the pillars and bark giving the large space a dream-like atmosphere.

His and Genevie’s arrival came as a surprise to those present, the thrones empty as the king and queen stood with their chamberlain and advisors to discuss any matters which may have arisen during the festivities. The news Joris brought put a damper on things and interrupted a lighthearted talk but Amalia took it seriously as she listened to the reason behind Genevie’s urgent visit after she beckoned them closer and allowed them to speak.

“Theron lays on his deathbed?”

Joris tilted his head forward to nod to the queen while he respectfully bowed for her,“ yes, Your Majesty.” 

Amalia’s face distorted while her hold on her staff tightened, the comforting hand Yugo laid upon her shoulder appreciated as the revelation was difficult to progress. There had been so much loss these recent years as most she knew and grew up with were falling victim to mortality and she too was beginning to slip although it wasn’t her time just yet. “Such saddening news… He’s a great man that has done much for our people; United Sadida and Eliatrope would not have prospered without his endless generosity. My heart and prayers go out to him, his family and his people.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty. Pray forgive Bonta for this interruption of the celebrations.”

A small smile showed when Joris was ever so humble. Some things truly never changed, not even after the adventures they went through together or the secrets they kept. Sadida had left its mark on the small master and Amalia was grateful for it. “There is nothing to forgive, Master Joris...”

There was plenty to forgive, Joris thought to himself as he was fully aware of what his presence these last few days had stirred within the royal family but he wisely kept his tongue; this was something he had to deal with on his own and when it was the right time. “We will return to Bonta immediately,” he said to not linger on little worries and focus on what was important,” I will make certain to keep you up to date with the developments.”

“Actually…” The thoughtful tone in Amalia’s voice caused brows to raise though it was only visible on Genevie’s face. Amalia looked to Yugo as if to seek a silent confirmation before she broke away from him to close the distance between herself and the two Bontarian visitors. “If it isn’t too much of a burden, Master Joris, I would like to ask if Dahnier could join you in your return to Bonta to pay our respects to your King in person and offer any assistance if required. No matter the perils, hardships and times, Sadida and Eliatrope will lend Bonta their aid in any way they can.”

Joris blinked in a taken back way before he dared to look past Amalia to Yugo and his brother Chibi, each of the male Eliatropes having a different reaction to Amalia’s request yet neither were helpful. Yugo was nodding to show he agreed with the decision of sending his son rather than himself or Amalia to Bonta while Chibi looked fairly aloof as he watched the situation unfold. Neither had anything to add though the female Huppermage had a thought to share.

Genevie leaned forward to whisper to Joris while keeping her eye cast downwards to remain respective to the Sadida queen, her hushed voice betraying her disapproval,” this will delay our return to the capital.”

It would indeed. Yet he was bound to the crown and knew all too well that his king, no matter dying, highly valued his allegiances with Sadida. To reject Amalia’s request to swiftly return to his king’s side would be a terrible mistake to make, one he would regret… and he was done with regretting decisions.

“What say you, Master Joris?”

“Your concern and offer is appreciated, Your Majesty; we will safely accompany the Prince Dahnier and his chosen entourage to Bonta,” Joris said after he straightened up to stand behind his decision, the smile of relief Amalia shimmered through enough to strengthen his confidence,” I humbly request him to be ready for departure before noon.”

Her request was a bold one but it paid off. This would be a good learning experience for Dahnier, one he desperately needed. She loved her children, all of them, but she knew them to be sheltered and also spoiled; it was something she often discussed with Yugo and while she had no doubts about how they raised their children, it was time for a well needed reality check… especially for the future king of Sadida. “I will make certain of it. Please wait at your leisure; I will send someone for you when Dahnier has prepared himself for the journey.” 

Dahnier was not going to like this… she imagined he was still asleep or had yet to sleep after he indulged himself in the attention his admirers were willing to give during last night's festivities. Another lesson for him to learn but a needed one. There was much more which needed to be discussed, particularly with Yugo but she would do so in privacy and before she would inform Dahnier about what was decided; it wasn’t just him that could learn from this arisen opportunity and saddening event.

\--------------------~*~--------------------

It was still very early and although the low rays of sunlight which fell into her room gave everything a warm and pleasant glow, she looked tired and pale in the mirror’s reflection. Her handmaiden was not at her side this morning and Alys also didn’t expect her to be for a few more hours; most of the palace’s staff were allowed to start their tasks a little later this day after the ceremony and she knew Poppy well enough to guess she enjoyed the festivities for as long as she could. The Sadidette should still be soundly asleep.

Her pale blond locks of hair laid loose around her shoulders as she slowly brushed them, the gentle waves of gold gliding through the soft bristles while her eyes were upon herself and betrayed she was lost in thought. She hardly slept and it wasn’t because of the celebrations; the joy for the future and the people’s reaction and acceptance of Dahnier as their future king was lost to her after she allowed Canar and Renate to entice her and bring forward many worries and frustrations she suffered from for a large part of her life. The walk back to the palace was a lonely one and the agitating feeling only increased after she closed the door of her private chambers and found herself to be completely alone.

Alys leaned closer to her reflection after she paused in brushing her hair, gently caressing the skin underneath her eyes to gaze upon the dark circles the sobbing into her pillow and little sleep gave her this morning. She couldn’t stop thinking about it... The regret she felt for not having approached Master Jurgen and ask him directly about what he knew about her and what Renate and Canar were insinuating having plagued her the whole night and morning. Now it was too late… 

The warm light which lit her room darkened when a large shadow blocked out the sun and the heavy beating of wide leathery wings caused gusts of wind to whistle and the leaf curtains to sway. The invisible swirls of air which brushed across the floor were accompanied by a soft sigh Alys let out as she lowered the brush and laid it upon the dresser, the visitor on her balcony not bringing forth a welcoming sensation. The sunlight soon returned to warm the room after the shadow of a dragon shrunk and showed the silhouette of a male human upon the floor instead, the long shadow becoming smaller and fading as Baudouin stepped inside through the open balcony doors rather than linger out there.

His piercing eyes instantly turned to his sister as he stood on the threshold, meeting her turquoise colored gaze in the mirror she used to look upon him without turning herself around. The awkward silence which followed made him push his shoulders back to broaden his chest, the gruff sigh he let out through his nose indicating he too was not feeling all that well during such a fine morning. He moved rather stiff as he took a few steps inside to leave the comfort of the wide open world and steered himself towards the one he once shared a Dofus with, his clawed fingers reaching out to the long locks of hair which were usually hidden within the blue hood Alys was known to wear.

She was quick to slip off the stool she sat upon and bring some distance between herself and her draconic brother after he tried to initiate contact after the silent treatment she had been giving him ever since the night before, her bare feet quietly hitting the wooden floor as she walked away with no spoken excuse or apology.

Baudouin frowned at the rejection, his stretched  fingers curling thoughtfully before he asked as he straightened his back and cocked his head a little,” why are you avoiding me?”

Alys shook her head as she leaned against the doorpost and sought for solace in the view of the forest and the visible ocean which spread out before the balcony, yet there was none to be found. “I am not…” she said softly, her eyes wandering as they purposely kept away from Baudouin until they settled upon a flower which grew from the vines decorating the doorway as the dragon came closer.

She didn’t walk away this time when he made another attempt to touch her, but she didn’t look at him either when his hand upon her shoulder caused her to slightly flinch and cross her arms over her chest to hug herself. “Talk to me, Alys,” he pleaded as he stood beside her, intently watching her face to try and read her. 

“You know why,” she said after a while of silence, sounding tired. The flower she was examining wasn’t able to hold her full attention, the petals and soft colors not distracting enough. Baudouin’s close presence was suffocating and that was rare with them being inseparable and close. 

His hand slipped away from her bare shoulder and dropped to his side after his sister hinted on her awareness for him fishing for an answer he already knew, his thoughts going to the evening after he and Alys were lectured by their surrogate mother; the argument. 

After the scolding for breaking the rules and approaching a Bontarian visitor without direct consent from either Amalia or Yugo, Baudouin didn’t hesitate to speak his mind about what had occurred the moment he and Alys were alone. The argument which followed was heated but cut short as Alys stormed off to no longer listen to his honesty or question it, something she hardly ever did. While he didn’t trust the master and advised caution, she was eager to get to know him and this difference in opinion clashed far too hard for the twins. “Our parents forbid us to come in contact with him or anyone else from Bonta ever since we were little whelps. They asked this of us, reminded us of it whenever they felt they had to,” he tried, treading carefully though still with the straightforwardness he was known to have,” that meant something, and you should not forget that.”

“But that’s over.” The breath she let out as a pause in her talking was a sound of held back agitation,” mother lectured us and left it at that. Before and after the ceremony, nobody told me to keep my distance, a warning I would hear every single time for all these years we were allowed to participate in an event. Something changed…”

Baudouin shook his head, his arm flexing as he had to stop himself from grabbing for Alys’ arm to force her to look at him so he could bring his point across to her, something which had failed for the last three days. “What changed is that you got swept up in a fantasy which Renate and Canar spun and blew out of proportions with their persistent urging. You shouldn’t have allowed them to spur you on… You know better.” He sounded genuinely disappointed, a tone in his voice which penetrated through Alys’ stubbornness and caused her to waver a little. Her eyes flickered towards him, if only for but a quick second, a sign she was listening and taking his words into consideration. Good… she wasn’t shutting him out completely.

“I can talk to him and ask him questions if I want, Baudouin; I have that right,” she whispered, a hint of defeat in her talking while her shoulders slumped a little after she weakly defied Baudouin’s warnings for caution.

“I don’t understand why.”

Finally she looked at him, the heavy feeling in her stomach increasing in weight after Baudouin spoke his mind. Of all and everyone she knew… she always thought and believed Baudouin understood her inside out, but ever since she fell for Canar and Renate’s trickery and came face to face with Master Jurgen, even for but a few short minutes, that didn’t seem to be the case anymore. Why couldn’t he gain a grasp on what she was thinking or feeling? Why wasn’t he supportive? “Because… because I believe he has answers,” she admitted with an insecure stammer while her arms wrapped tighter around her waist and her visible Wakfu wings folded back and became smaller,” answers father and mother, even uncle Renate and Canar refuse to give.”

He couldn’t hide his confusion from her now that she was looking him straight in the eye. “Answers to what?”

“To all the things people won’t tell us, what they won’t tell _me_. I know secrets are being kept and I believe that Master Jurgen has something to do with it although I lack proof. Why else all this mystery and the rules all to prevent us from talking to him up until now?” Her voice began to crack as the lid she tried to put on her bottled emotions was beginning to come off,” it isn’t making any sense… he’s a good friend of father’s and people speak highly of him, not to mention that Bonta is one of our most important allies. That means something too, Baudouin.”

The sigh he released was a rough and strong huff, the struggle his sister found herself in beginning to take its toll on the young dragon. He didn’t hold back this time around though was gentle when he grabbed for Alys’ arms to hold her and said as he bent forward to rest his forehead against hers and speak to her with a lowered voice,“ I am saying this because I love you, Alys, but no matter his standings with the court or father, I believe the master is trouble. There is something about him that I don’t trust.” 

Alys clenched her eyes shut after Baudouin came close and lightly laid his head against her own, her lower lip quivering before she bit down upon it. She wanted to drown in the comfort and care Baudouin was trying to show and give her but she couldn’t. “He has done nothing wrong,” she whispered after pushing back the agonizing feeling of being misunderstood, her hands creeping up his arms as he continued to hold her, reluctant after she once more defied his warnings.

“Alys, be reasonable.”

The frantic shaking of her head had Baudouin lean away from her while her fingers pressed into the umber colored skin of his arms. “No, I--” she said as she quivered before looking past the strands of hair which had fallen before her eyes with a tormented glare,” I am reasonable! I am sick and tired of walking into these walls and dead ends, of people dodging my questions or giving me answers which don’t make sense. I want to know the truth which is kept from me. Why is that so difficult to understand?! I am no longer a child, I don’t need my hand to be held at all times! I can handle the truth!”

A startled gasp left her when a rough clearing of a throat cut through her venting and expressed frustration, the sound causing both heads to turn with an abrupt motion to find the source of it. Alys and Baudouin stared at the one who had entered the room quietly, at least quiet enough to not be heard until he decided to make his presence known.

“Am I interrupting?” Yugo asked as he gazed upon his children, his eyes somewhat narrowed while the lower part of his face was hidden behind the high collar of the poncho like mantle he wore. Although shorter than the dragon and female Eliatrope, his unannounced and unexpected appearance intimidated the twins enough to back away from each other with two quick steps, the argument once again left unfinished. 

He didn’t receive a vocal answer to his question, the shaking of Alys’ head and Baudouin’s intense stare enough to go by. He gave a single nod before he came closer to them, the dark look he carried letting up a little to make way for compassion as he knew what he had walked into and that what he had to share wasn’t going to improve the situation. “We received word that the king of Bonta lays dying,” Yugo started to not dance around the subject, already having lost time with discussing of what course of actions to take in regards to the news from Bonta,” we will send Dahnier to see him on his deathbed and tend to anything required of Sadida. Your mother is currently preparing him for the journey. Baudouin…”

The dragon straightened up when Yugo spoke out his name.

“I want you to accompany Dahnier as his bodyguard. I would send the royal guard with him but I rather not have Dahnier draw any attention to him while he has yet to be crowned king and only recently got announced as our heir. And frankly... I trust a dragon’s strength and judgement more than I do of mortal men and though young, I believe you are up to the task. Can I count on you to keep him safe?” 

There was a moment of thought, the change in subject having thrown him off. Baudouin kept his gaze on Yugo until he glanced towards Alys from the corner of his eyes, seeing she had an air of worry around her at what their father was bringing to their attention. Could he count on him? Baudouin nodded; Dahnier was family and if he was believed capable of taking on the safety and wellbeing of his older brother, he would also try and meet the expectations.

Yugo looked pleased when Baudouin gave a silent reassurance, the sigh he released a relieved one. He and Amalia had already made the decisions for their children but it was good to know he also had their support rather than an objection. “Thank you. Keep in mind what Dahnier is like… Do not lose sight of him and don’t allow him to get distracted. This is important; Bonta is our strongest ally and with the Bontarian throne soon being unoccupied, the shift in power will have consequences for our alliance and our kingdom. We don’t know who will become the new monarch of Bonta as of yet.”

The exchange of glances between the siblings didn’t go by unnoticed. Whatever they were arguing about, it was playing a large role in their reactions to the news. Alys was uncertain but then Yugo did walk in on her vocally expressing anger, a side of her which he didn’t get to see all that often in her brother’s presence.

“You will be joining them, Alys.”

Alys was completely caught by surprise when the Eliatrope king involved her and revealed that she was to be included in her parents’ decisions of handling the Bontarian affairs, feeling like all air left her and she couldn’t breathe. “Me…?” she asked as she pointed at herself with eyes large as platters,” but… I have never left the kingdom before. And Bonta… the king. I would only be a burden.”

Yugo parted his cloak to raise his arms as he walked over to the flustered and insecure Eliatrope and soon embraced her to try and soothe her. “Your mother and I believe that you acting as Dahnier’s advisor during his visit to the Bontarian court will be an educating experience for you.”

“As his advisor…?”

Her quiet voice only made him tighten the hug he held her in, the disbelief she felt justified in his opinion; they were literally throwing her into the unknown with this decision and they had not properly prepared her for it although attempts were made. “You have studied enough to be knowledgeable and useful for the task at hand and trust me… you have a knack for politics.” His sister, ambassador of the Eliatropes, a member of the Council of Twelve. It was in her, Yugo knew it to be true, no matter that she was now his daughter and unaware of the role she played in her previous life. This was a path she had to follow so she could become the woman she was destined to be. “I have absolute faith in you, and your brothers. We wouldn’t send you to Bonta if we don’t believe you to be up for it.” 

This was a large responsibility... Eliatropes weren’t known to leave the safety of Sadida, the kingdom their sanctuary and shield from the prejudice of the world. She knew she would one day cross the borders, for whatever reason, but she didn’t feel ready, not with what had occurred these last few days. The argument was still too fresh, the distrust towards Bonta and one of its masters still toying with her thoughts and emotions. This was a lot to absorb and she didn’t get the chance to process it as Yugo was in need of an answer. “Yes father…” she whispered into the blue fabrics of his cloak after burying her face away against his shoulder, not fully willing but having no choice in the matter.

It pained him that she was not standing fully behind the decision that was made but he hoped her mood and view would improve once she arrived to Bonta and the new sights and experiences would prove to be a good distraction. “Please get ready,” he said after he cupped her cheek and looked in between the twins,” and only pack the essentials; do expect your visit to last for a few days, if not a week. You may need to attend a funeral during your stay but try and remain in Bonta’s good graces at all times and at any cost. There is too much at stake...”

He released Alys after she slowly nodded to comply and show she understood what was expected from her and her brothers before he gently tugged his cloak free from her clutching fingers and stroked the underside of her chin in an assuring way. She was old enough to do this and who knows… the answers she spoke of in the argument he walked in upon may come to her during this visit. 

Yugo didn’t linger after he smiled for his adopted children and left with a sharp turning on his heels to inform Amalia that Alys and Baudouin would accompany Dahnier to Bonta, the nagging feeling that their decision to include the twins was unfair on several involved individuals clinging onto the back of his neck like a haunting ghost. He still believed it was the right course of action but how it would unfold was anyone’s guess. Hopefully it would turn out well.

\--------------------~*~--------------------

“They are taking their time.”

Joris remained quiet while he waited by the stationary Zaap present in gardens of the Tree of Life, the impatience the female Huppermage was expressing not having an influence on him. He was far too busy with thinking things over and try and make advanced plans to deal with the matters at hand than to lay much weight in Genevie’s remarks. It was far from being noon, the wait for Dahnier and his entourage having been less than two hours from what he could guess by the sun and shadows. 

As promised, Amalia saw to it that the prince would be ready as soon as possible and when she appeared in the distance with a groggy looking Dahnier, Joris told himself it was time. No more secretly thinking about unfinished business or little desires; his king and Bonta needed him.

Dahnier looked less than thrilled, the yawn he could hardly hide behind a hand giving the impression that his mother had riled him from his sleep and perhaps literally dragged him out of bed to get him up his feet and ready to represent Sadida. The future king of Sadida… how quick he was to straighten up and look magnificent when he caught sight of his two Bontarian chaperons, the attempt to hide he was hungover far too late though neither Joris or Genevie said anything of it.

Instead of being bothered by the thought that he had to babysit the prince, Joris was distracted by three other individuals which made their way to the Zaap, soon recognizing the Eliatropes. Yugo, Baudouin… and Alys. There was no sign of Chibi, Grougaloragran, Baltazar or the other children of the royal couple, the send off being fairly small. For a moment Joris wondered as to why the female Eliatrope was present as it wasn’t the norm, the distraction taking over and clouding his resolution to stay focused. 

Was she here to wish Dahnier a safe journey or was there more to it? 

He frowned when he took note of the small bag which hung over Alys’ shoulder before his denial finally dispersed and allowed his thoughts to click into place. She was joining Dahnier? He tilted his head down to hide himself within the shadow of his hood, the agonized reaction he had to the realization one he didn’t wish to be seen by anyone while his fist tightened into a ball.

“Three of their children and no guards?” Genevie commented observantly after she made the same conclusion as Joris and guessed that the present offspring of Amalia and Yugo were the ones to see the Bontarian King,” I am not certain as to why they decided upon such a strategy…” She cocked her head somewhat as she examined the three royal children from where she stood until it dawned upon her that Joris made no remark or shared his thoughts about the issue, something she expected with him being in charge. Was he allowing it?

“They are ready,” Amalia said after she had a small word with her children and approached the two messengers, her focus mostly on the ambassador in blue as he was also the advisor of the dying king. She wished to ask of him to watch over her children but it would be too much to ask with the impending death of the Bontarian king; Bonta already had enough to worry about. She instead bowed for Joris and the Huppermage and uttered,” may your journey be swift.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty…”

Dahnier cleared his throat after he stepped up behind his mother and beckoned Alys and Baudouin closer with a quick waving of a hand to have them at his sides like something to show off before he took an overdone bow to mimic Amalia’s showing of respect. The bamboo milk was still hazing his mind and so did the few hours of sleep but he could still remember he had manners to think of. His irresistible charms were stronger than the little reminder however and soon he flashed a dashing smile for the female Huppermage while he brushed off his chest, the same bamboo milk haze making him a little loose. 

Genevie hardly gave a visual response to the flirtatious greeting though nodded to acknowledge him. A pompous spoiled prince… Could this get any better? She masked her annoyance fairly well though it helped to turn her back on the royal family and bring her attention to the stationary Zaap to start the preparations. The queen and her children followed after the Huppermage to get ready while Joris lingered a little to close the line and have a quick moment of thought at the unexpected development in plans. He wasn’t certain if to be insulted or intrigued by the decision to let Baudouin and Alys came along with Dahnier, particularly Alys, and the indecisiveness made him weary.

Although the Eliatrope king attempted to sneak up on the master, the cold glare Joris threw Yugo’s way betrayed that the master was fully aware of his presence though the eyes like knives soon disappeared from view after he lowered his head with a sinking of his shoulders, unable to fully hide how he coped with the situation.

“I hope you don’t think me cruel, Joris,” Yugo said after he straightened up beside the Bontarian ambassador and looked over towards the young female Eliatrope by the Zaap Genevie activated with the aid of a liquified ogrine, having noticed how his daughter became fidgety after learning she would join Joris and Genevie in their return to Bonta,” or hold it against me.”

“It crossed my mind.” 

The honesty in his words made Yugo nervously chuckle before it quickly turned into soft laughter, the amused youthful sound unfitting for the situation but somewhere Joris appreciated the lightheartedness with all that was happening. 

“You can get me back for it later, when the time is right,” Yugo chuckled before it died off and he poised himself to not be disrespectful or receive more odd glances from Genevie and Amalia,” until then I wish you all the luck in the world for what lays ahead. I know Bonta will persevere and I also know that you may find some peace of mind in all this.”

“We’ll see,” Joris retorted quietly before he took a jarring step forward to join the others and spoke as he walked without glancing back,” I will send word to Sadida the moment Dahnier, Alys and Baudouin have settled in and I have given my reports to the council.” Nothing more needed to be said. Although Bontarian affairs were his top priorities and his primary duties, he would try to keep a watchful eye on the princes and princess of Sadida. There was much to be done… and it was not going to be easy.

He bowed for the queen to say his silent goodbyes before he brushed past the waiting group to be the first to traverse through the Zaap and lead them through, soon followed by a tired Dahnier and a gruffly looking Baudouin which continued to be judgemental towards the master, the fact that they would travel together not sitting right with the dragon. This was something his father forgot to mention… on purpose, no doubt.

Alys hesitated after Joris and her brothers disappeared beyond the veil of Wakfu though was quick to follow when Genevie stepped up close behind her to be the last one to enter the Zaap and make certain all would pass through safely. Her heart raced in her chest when she made a small leap forward to force herself into the Zaap and leave what which she considered her home for the first time, not daring to open her eyes while a flutter of excitement went up her spine.

This was it, wasn’t it? This was the beginning she was hoping for, the start of her search for answers and find out who she really was and is meant to be. What would Bonta hold for her and her brothers? She was eager to find out.


	4. Dying Hearts, Living Memories

His lungs filled with the salty air which blew in from the shore, his chest rising before he exhaled with a long drawn out but quiet sigh. The internal conflict within him refused to let up and the new sights, sounds and smells did not help with easing his ponders and worries. The colorful gardens of the palace were replaced by the rolling hills of the distant Cania plains, small clusters of trees and pale rocks breaking up the vastness and deep green color of tall grass and the gold of grain. Baudouin knew what the western part of the continent looked like but to see it with his own eyes… he instantly longed for the comfort of his home in Sadida.

The sight of the city made him tense. It was large… it couldn’t even fit in the crown of the Tree of Life, the houses reaching till as far as he could see and the shore would go. The harbor city was bustling with life, the many roofs and streets giving the impression it was crowded to the very brim… a thought which did not sit well with the dragon.

His bright turquoise eyes turned to the people which came through the Zaap with him, his sister receiving priority as he glanced her over before taking in the others; his brother, the master and the Huppermage. All were accounted for and all had their own reaction to the arrival to Bonta. 

Alys, the one he had an unfinished argument with earlier this morning, stood close to the Zaap’s wooden archway, the strong breeze causing her to shiver with a faint chill as the sun was blocked by a large white cloud which slowly crept overhead. Baudouin was certain that the visible shudder and the way she rubbed her arm was more out of cloaked fright than the tiny drop in temperature, but there was intrigue present in her eyes as she sized up the city lying ahead. 

Both Genevie and Joris were unfazed to being in Bonta again though the young dragon took note of the watchful eye they kept on the royal siblings after they allowed the small group to regain their bearings with abruptly changing sceneries. Genevie stood further away from everyone and looked ready to march to the city, her long brown hair and her white cloak billowing upon the wind which continued to guide the large puffs of white across the sky, away from the sea.

“It’s been long since I gazed upon the splendors of Bonta,” Dahnier said after he took a confident step forth with a deep inhale of the air and set his fists on his sides, his good mood a sharp contrast to the silence which had overtaken the small group,” perhaps you would like to show me some of them later, my maiden?” He tilted his head back and then to the side with an awkward curve to see the female Huppermage better without turning himself around, meeting her hazel colored gaze before she closed her only visible eye and dipped her head down.

“I am certain Master Joris would be absolutely thrilled to give you a tour of the city once all matters are dealt with,” she retorted with a weak venom dripping from her cool voice, weak enough to not be quickly picked up on by one such as Dahnier.

The raising of a brow remained unseen due to the shadow within his hood, the wonder as to why he got involved crossing his mind before it was replaced with a new line of ideas. “If time permits,” he said as he straightened up and turned to the small group,“ and willing.” He looked to the female Eliatrope to read her reaction; she was rather quiet, the sight of the large city in the distance and the lack of a forest far too distracting and letting most of the conversation slip past her. He caught a glimpse of her eyes however, flitting towards him after a silence followed his words though she was quick to avert her gaze after noticing he was looking at her, the small step she took forward and towards the city indicating she wished to begin the experience rather than linger. He felt the same way.

Dahnier’s boisterous laughter rose up to the heavens,” I wasn’t speaking of a tour, but I am certain my brother and sister wouldn’t mind. First visit and all. I can find pretty sights well on my own.”

“I am sure you do.” Genevie truly praised all the Gods that he didn’t wink at her after grinning her way, but the urge to start making her way to the palace and leave the prince behind was beginning to grow by the second. She was a messenger, not a babysitter.

Dahnier frowned somewhat though it wasn’t to Genevie’s rejecting remark but to the dark look Baudouin threw his way. “Ah… yes,” he slowly said after the reminder of his new bodyguard presented itself, one of the decisions his parents made that he wasn’t all that excited about. He would have to make the best out of having his stoic younger brother look after him. Dragons weren’t exactly known for their sense of humor and fun… ”I’m sure I’ll take you along, little brother. A pub crawl with us single guys should be fun, no? You could be my wingman! Watch my back and guide the lovely ladies to my side, luring them with your… uuh… masculinity. Yes.” He quickly examined Baudouin’s bare arms to measure the muscles he had with his own and even slightly flexed an arm to make certain how accurate the comparison was before he said,” I heard that the strong silent types are quite a hit around these parts.”

“Silent is definitely preferred.”

“See?” Dahnier grinned after Genevie sarcastically spoke and gave his brother a slap on the back to encourage him,” come on, Bau, what do you say? You and me tonight, exploring the taverns, bond a bit, have a drink!”

Baudouin’s thick eyebrows drew down and together to form a scowl, his tall form leaning closer towards Dahnier before he sternly said after bringing himself closer to bring his point across,” we stay where we are granted lodging. No wandering around, no getting intoxicated, no playing wingman.”

Dahnier rose his hands in response to Baudouin nearly shoving his face against his own and pulled a face of feigned hurt before it bordered on a pout and a disappointed scowl. “Now I see why father decided to have you be my bodyguard…” No fun allowed.

“Please remember why we are here, Dahnier.”

The pleading voice of his sister was a welcome distraction from getting stabbed by Baudouin’s sternness. Dahnier blindly reached out for Alys to hook an arm around her and pull her close before he showed a cocky grin and gently shook her,” you got saddled up as my advisor, hmm? Mother hinted about it but I wasn’t sure if I heard her correctly. That, or I wasn’t fully awake yet. I would say it was the latter…. It was quite a party last night.” 

Alys leaned against her brother’s broad frame with his arm around her shoulders, the gentle shaking making clear he didn’t mean any harm with what he said though it wasn’t all that reassuring with the way he put it. She was starting to get the feeling that he didn’t believe in her skill to play the part as his advisor. “I am, yes. Father told me it would be educa--”

“So I can let you do all the talking then?” Dahnier interrupted and lightly touched one of her shoulders as he cooed,” you know, the boring stuff, the paperwork, the collecting of information, the listening, the formalities. All that.”

“Everything…?” Alys sounded flabbergasted before she grabbed for Dahnier’s wrist to push his arm away from around her, his charms not working on her; she knew him well enough to not fall for his puppy eyes and she was not going to let him walk over her like she were a mere leaf rug. “You will treat me like a servant? Really…?” 

The look of disbelief she shot his way was met with a grimace of surprise before Dahnier sputtered out a laugh and flicked with a hand as if to casually brush off what he had thoughtlessly said. “No, of course not, dear sweet little sister of mine! See it as a glorified advisor that gets to do more than just give advice. That makes it more exciting, no?”

“Dahnier…”

He rose his hands again after picking up on the rigor in Alys’ voice and sighed before he nodded,” alright, alright, not everything. Do keep track of things in case something slips my mind or attention; this hangover is killing me.” 

Genevie rolled her eye after watching the display of sibling affection and the selflessness of a future king, the annoyance within her having grown to the highest possible level. It was difficult to cloak it when she finally spoke up,” we have dawdled for long enough, Joris. We need to see the King.” 

“Agreed,” Joris said before he looked towards the city, taking in the layout of it while a plan began to form in his head,” let us cross the walls and walkways; there will be more checkpoints than on the ground but it is still the swiftest route to take to the palace. Please lead the way, I will cover the rear.”

Genevie nodded before she walked away, her mood gradually improving the further she left the Zaap behind and approached the tall gates of the city. Not many folk were privileged to walk across the walls, connecting bridges and walkways so there should be no distractions from here on in other than perhaps the view and whatever may occur down below in the streets. She expected Joris to herd the group if they were to slow down or break away. Like real tourists… 

They didn’t have the time for this, Genevie begrudgingly thought, they already had enough of a delay with dragging the spoiled prince and his siblings along to then having to listen to their bickering. Whatever was poking that bee hive the royal siblings formed, it could be discussed _while_ they walked. The King and Council were their priority. A shame recall potions were a rarity; a few of those would have sped all this up.

After easily identifying herself to the guards guarding the city gates, she was allowed entry into the watchtower which formed one of the supporting pillars of the gates and climbed the winding steps to lead the royal visitors up to the top of the wall. The wind was stronger up there, tugging at her the moment she left the tower and stepped into the sunlight before another cloud drifted before the sun and cast a large shadow. 

There were no complaints from the siblings, not audible at least, though the cramped space of the winding staircase had an effect of discomfort on the dragon, his ascend of the many steps hurried until he was greeted by the large open space and the view from the top of the wall. If only he could soar these skies and accompany the many shadows the clouds cast down upon the city and plains with a shadow of his own… The wind was just right. The quiet desire made his shoulderblades itch but he restrained himself from shapeshifting into his original form and take to the skies with a strong beating of his wings. 

This wasn’t home. This wasn’t the place where dragons, though extremely few, were not an uncommon sight. Himself, Baltazar and Grougaloragran were often seen as the dragons they were, swooping over the dense canopy of the forest or the tall waves of the young ocean which laid at the foot of the Tree of Life. No Sadida or Eliatrope frowned or reeled back at the sight, but Bonta and its people…

Baudouin sighed deeply, the longing for home growing with the bleak truth of how different the two allied kingdoms were. His sister appeared enthralled by gazing down upon the city after they left the high wall and took one of the elevated walkways which formed a network of paths high over the roofs of the many houses and shops, not sharing his dismay over how he couldn’t be who he was. Even Dahnier wasn’t looking like he was having a bad time, chattering away as he trailed after the female Huppermage. Soon another female would cross their paths and his interest in the Huppermage would be forgotten in a second. That’s how Dahnier was. That’s how most mortals were.

The palace came closer and closer, the crossing of the bridges and walkways a long walk but as Joris stated, it was quicker than if they had taken to the streets below. Time wasn’t of the essence though it troubled him a little that he couldn’t indulge Alys in wandering the streets and fall in love with Bonta all over again, like she did all those years ago. What did she think of it this time around? Joris intentionally kept close to the female Eliatrope, allowing her to at times slow in her step and linger to have a better look at something from the high vantage point before she would quickly catch up with her brothers to not fall behind. She was curious, a good sign. If it weren’t for all the formalities and the tragedy which awaited them in the palace, he would have taken advantage of that curiosity to grant Alys a new but old experience from her past life.

The guards patrolling the walls, bridges and gates made no mention of the king’s demise whenever the Bontarian master and Huppermage would present themselves, an unspoken sign that *Theron Sheran Sharm was still alive. Although time was not in their favor, there was no need to rush or hurry back to the palace. The pace they kept was still strident and it wasn’t before long that the palace, a large circular building which overlooked the city from the cliffside, loomed up before the approaching group and granted them entry.

Genevie was still acting as the very front of the group when she lead them through the impressive gates and into the large courtyard which was several Boufbowl fields in size, forming a square which presented a white marble statue of a *long necked Quaquack that spread its wings and bowed its long neck for all that would come through the front gates. It almost formed the winged coat of arms of the city if one were to look at it from a certain angle, the familiar wing design hidden amongst the architecture, banners and garments of Bonta. Even Genevie wore two golden pins of similar design.

The square had several options to chose from when it came to paths and directions, some leading into the palace while others directed towards various kind of buildings and gardens upon the palace grounds, though the female Huppermage chose the most direct route and soon disappeared through the open doors which formed the main entry of the palace. 

Stoic, with her chin stuck up in the air and shoulders back, Genevie kept up a decent pace without glancing back, having faith in Joris making certain the Sadida and Eliatrope visitors would keep up. He was the one to allow them to come along after all; they were his responsibility.

The palace was different from the Tree of Life. Wood was replaced by stone and marble, any decorative formations of vines, flowers and plants represented in a Bontarian fashion of paintings and statues, the many windows made of glass rather than being open to allow the warmth and breeze to come through at all hours of the day. It was suffocating… especially for Baudouin though he kept himself well.

Another courtyard crossed their path, a much smaller one, before Genevie came to a sudden jarring halt and she turned her head to look towards a moving figure which hurried along the outer edge of the open space. “Geraint.” She hardly rose her voice to call out for the bearded Huppermage, though she was heard as he stumbled in his hurry and turned to where the voice came from while holding several corked vials close to his chest.

He didn’t say anything in response though his expression lit up when he saw his fellow Huppermage and steered himself towards her. “You’re back, though later than I would expect. Did you relay the message?”

“I did. I brought Joris with me, along with a few guests.”

Geraint, an adult Huppermage dressed in blue and white and sporting a scruffy but full beard turned to see the mentioned guests, looking somewhat surprised at the news that others joined in the return to Bonta though couldn’t help but straighten up with widening eyes after he took in who exactly the visitors were. “The uuh--Sheran Sharm, and… and…”

Genevie glanced to Geraint after Dahnier pushed forward to show himself to the male Huppermage and wait for some form of an introduction though Geraint’s eyes weren’t on the future king of United Sdida and Eliatrope. Genevie had not forgotten about how the female Eliatrope managed to distract Geraint with her presence alone though that was so long ago… He moved on from his crush after he managed to get past the grief of losing Alys and even married someone long after, although it wasn’t meant to be. This unforetold meeting was sure to kick him hard… and she wasn’t certain how to feel about it.

Her twin brother leaned in close after he tore his eyes away from a befuddled looking Alys, asking Genevie through the corner of his mouth and clenched teeth to make certain he wasn’t imagining things,“ i-is that really--?”

“Her, yes,” she simply stated without much razzle dazzle before she looked to Baudouin and Dahnier,” and her brothers. Don’t make a scene, Geraint.”

Her warning went into one ear and straight out of the other. “By the Balance, she truly looks like she hasn’t aged a day, and I…” he mumbled as he stroked his beard before looking upon his hand with a thoughtful but saddened expression. He and his sister hardly aged due to a certain formula that was considered taboo to most but that he didn’t age psychically didn’t mean his mental growth was stumped too. He felt old… and to see Alys as if it was only yesterday he last saw her… it only made him feel older.

“Focus, Geraint,” Genevie quietly snapped from behind the high collar she wore before she took a step forward to stand in between the guests and her twin brother and change the subject rather than keep everyone waiting.

“R-right. Right…”

“Allow me to introduce my brother to you, Your Royal Highnesses. This is Geraint; scholar, Huppermage of the court and a councillor of the Royal Bontarian Council. Geraint, please meet the heir of Queen Amalia and King Yugo of United Sadida, Dahnier and his brother and sister, Baudouin and Alys. United Sadida and Eliatrope wishes to pay their final respects to the king.”

“I see.” Some clarity returned to his hazel colored eyes, the haze which nearly overtook him lifting when reality was brought to his attention. The dying king… one of his important duties. He nodded at the introduction before he bowed respectfully,” it is my pleasure to make your acquaintance, Your Royal Highnesses.”

Joris stepped forth to cut the introductions short, asking Geraint after the Huppermage stood back up and adjusted the vials he carried to not lose any of them with his sudden fumbling,“ how is the king?” 

“Well, I am on my way to see the king and--” Foolishly enough he allowed himself a fraction of a distraction while he spoke, his eyes seeking out the female Eliatrope which stood next to her Sadida brother. He couldn’t help but smile a little dazed before he blurted out,” Gods, you truly haven’t changed.”

The confused surprise which overtook Alys was apparent on her face though distorted when a low grumble of a growl could be heard, the sound coming from Baudouin forcing Geraint to keep his hands to himself as he was about to reach out for Alys’ hand to hold it and drown in the reminiscence of the past… a past she couldn’t remember while he was strangled by it at this very moment.

“Master Geraint.” 

The sternness and snappiness in Joris’ voice that accompanied Baudouin’s disapproving growl caused the male Huppermage to flinch and take a step back, the look of disapproval Dahnier threw his way as he shook his head with a soft tutting not helping the situation. “Oh! Hah… Excuse me, it’s just…” he stammered before he sighed and his expression softened as he dared to gaze upon the Eliatrope,” it’s so good to see you again.” He quickly cleared his throat with a nervous cough when the glares and odd stares intensified before he turned around on a heel with a swooping turn and rose his free hand to beckon for everyone,” come this way, if you please. As I was saying... I am currently on my way to see the king. I was sent to retrieve some herbs to soothe his aching; the Eniripsas already done all they could and can’t use anymore of their magic to ease his pain. Not until later at least.”

Alys swallowed, feeling rooted to the spot as a heavy presence weighed down upon her mind though she quietly followed once the group set into motion, if not a little slow to pick up her pace. What did that mean, to see her again…? She didn’t recall his face though his name was one she heard of before as he was a Bontarian council member; she was certain she read and heard about him, but a meeting prior before this day? Unlikely. It was confusing… In fact, it ached. Something inside of her was hurting at the thought that there was something she didn’t know of… again, and this time in Bonta. More secrets? She hoped she would get answers by joining Dahnier, not more secrets and questions.

“Is he allowed to receive visitors?” Joris’ voice brought Alys back to the present, the concerns for the king bubbling up through the pained sensation of feeling lost. Answers had to wait.

“He should be well enough to accept them, from what I’ve understood. Though don’t expect to hold a long conversation with him; talking exhausts him…” Geraint explained as he walked ahead and forcefully kept his eyes forward,” the Council shoulders everything for now so if the royal visitors wish to discuss a matter with His Highness, they’ll have to relay it to any available Council member.”

Joris nodded as he listened while walking after the Huppermage twins, the information shared crucial,” are any of them currently present?”

“Not at the moment, aside from myself. We’ve decided to watch over him at all times and some of the councillors are taking turns… if duties permit. Others come by whenever they find the time. I’ll take it you wish to share your report on your visit to Sadida?”

“Among other things.” An old friend… He was weary to see the king but this was not the first ruler of Bonta he witnessed a death of. Joris had served Bonta for several centuries, slowly climbing up the social ladder and earning all the titles he carried until he was blindly trusted by all who served the court. But the loyal servitude did making the loss of a king difficult; time and trust creates bonds… and his bond with Theron was strong. 

Geraint looked at one of the small vials he held, knowing it was a difficult situation for all involved. The matter that an heir still needed to be found was indeed concerning but no one had the heart to search for one while their beloved king was still breathing. “Are the royal guests staying...?” he asked after crossing a long corridor with many doors, the stained glass windows bathing the hallway in a plethora of colors whenever the sun broke through the clouds. It was a careful question which was brought forth with caution after the glares he received, though it was also an attempt to change the subject before reality would present itself to them… and reality was not beautiful at this moment.

“Yes.”

A short but very clear answer. It was enough for Geraint to regain some confidence after it shrunk a little with coming face to face with his old crush. Another chance for rekindling and confessions; it would have to do for now. “Someone should make preparations then,” he said,” before it gets too late in the day. Genevie, could you perhaps…?”

“Gladly.” Finally she was excused, even if it was by her own brother. She had seen how the king was fairing and while she came across as uncaring and cold to most, she couldn’t bear to lay her eyes upon Theron after he looked like he aged a fifty years within but a few days time. She would gladly take this task upon her, needing to arrange the preparation of the guest quarters and badges so the siblings could identify themselves as guests of the king when not with a chaperon anywhere within the city of Bonta. Genevie eyed up the two guards they were approaching before she picked up her pace to brush past Geraint, whispering to him while her shoulder nudged against his arm,” continue to constrain yourself.”

“Hhah…” He sheepishly let out a dry uncertain laugh after Genevie rushed off without saying goodbye or excuse herself, her warning heard this time around. To constrain himself with the return of his crush was easier said than done… Nevertheless. Geraint turned to the two armored men which guarded the closed doors of the king’s bedchambers before he asked seriously,” are you ready?”

There was no answer though the nerves were high. 

Dahnier was uncharacteristically quiet ever since Geraint joined the small group and informed them about the king’s condition, the broad smile he was mostly seen with nothing but a small line amongst the green of his face. Even the hurried leaving of Genevie left him unfazed. He wasn’t ready. To see someone on their deathbed… it was his grandfather’s demise all over again. Oakheart Sheran Sharm was one of Dahnier’s heroes throughout his childhood, a king he wished to become one day. After his grandfather passed away, Dahnier began to look up to Theron like a replacement role model though he never really had the chance to speak to the Bontarian king all that often or learn from him. This truly was not the last thing Dahnier wished to remember of him…

He glanced to his sister, the furrowing of her brows as she stared at the doors giving away she too was not looking forward to this. A kindred spirit… Dahnier didn’t think he would find it in his younger sister. He gave a wry smile, mostly at himself and his wavering courage, before he laid a hand upon Alys’ shoulder and gave it a squeeze as the guards opened the doors for them and allowed them entry. The timid smile she gave in turn hid her concerns though couldn’t take away the tension in her muscles.

Geraint hurried inside to go straight for the doctor by the side of a massive bed, the vials he retrieved from the court alchemists held out to the female Eniripsa in the palm of his oversized glove. They exchanged a few quiet words after she accepted the vials from him, mostly likely updating each other on the developments before both looked towards the approaching master and the lingering trio after Joris asked of them to wait.

Theron rested upon several pillows with his eyes closed as if asleep, his long silver blue hair void from his crown as it laid on the nightstand to remain in reach. The long necked Quaquack which formed the headframe of his bed looked over him with curling wings like a caring mother, accompanied by embroiled banners of deep blue and white which sported the familiar coat of arms of the Bontarian nation.

“Your Majesty…” There was a softness to Joris’ voice after he humbly sought for his king’s attention and took a stance on the other side of the bed to patiently wait for a response, his hands held behind his back. No matter the bond he had with the king, he remained formal in his presence.

It didn’t take long for Theron’s eyes to slowly open, a long breath leaving him before his gaze turned to the small master next to his bed, a tired small smile forming upon his lips. “Back so soon…?” His voice was hoarse, raspy and dry although kind, his eyes no longer bright blue but cloudy. The attempt to raise a hand from the top of the pearl white blanket resulted in him twitching but a finger before another long exhale left him. “What news… from Sadida…?”

Joris looked towards the three children of Queen Amalia and King Yugo before he gave the eldest prince a nod to show him he should approach. “The heir was presented to the public without any following trouble; Amalia’s third son will be taking the throne once it is her time. The announcement itself was met with the excitement of the people.”

Dahnier held his breath after he took his place by the foot end of the bed before he gracefully bowed with a hand against his chest and his other arm folded behind his back, the movement causing the king to slowly turn his attention towards him. “Your Majesty…” he started after trying to swallow down the forming chunk in his throat,” United Sadida and Eliatrope send their regards, prayers and undying respect. Mother and father apologize for their absence in this visit to Bonta.” He lost the words while his voice trailed off, uncertain what to say. What could he say to a dying man? Surely not any well-wishes.

“I know you…” Theron muttered before his small smile grew a little,” Dahnier Ruel Sheran Sharm… I remember you… from when you were a… a young lad…” Even his coughing, though soft, was dry in tone, the concern for his well-being shimmering through the brave face Dahnier tried to uphold before the dying king. “Sadida will be in good hands… when the time comes… I hope that the alliance will continue to be… strong. Bonta and Sadida, they are connected.”

“I promise to uphold our alliance, Your Majesty. United Sadida and Eliatrope will always be allies; you and the Council have my word.” His voice nearly broke though a rapid clearing of his throat brought his voice back to normal. This truly was more difficult than he imagined it to be… 

The king looked peaceful while he listened to the prince before his eyes fell shut with a hardly visible but approving nod and he let out another long breath, appearing to relax more as his whole form sunk away in the pillows like he deflated with the release of air. The doctor looked up from the bowl she was preparing the delivered herbs in, examining the king with her eyes alone before she quietly said,” His Majesty needs to rest.”

“Of course,” Dahnier quickly said with a straightening of his spine before he slowly nodded and mumbled,” of course… Thank you for--uhh… Thank you.” He bowed once more, his two siblings following his example even though they weren’t at his side as they respectfully stayed back. He was faltering, and that was quite unlike him, but nobody held it against him. He swiftly followed after Joris once the master left the king’s bedside and headed for the door, not needing to beckon for the prince to follow; the visit was over… for now at least. 

Geraint joined the small group in the hallway to leave the king with the doctor and the prepared medication and carefully closed the doors behind him before he turned to see the three siblings and master Joris being greeted by a servant of the palace. It appeared Genevie done her part; the guest rooms were ready. “Master Joris,” he spoke up while deliberately trying to avoid crossing gazes with the female Eliatrope, even accidentally,” I cannot stray far but whenever you are ready to give your report, I’ll be all ears.”

Joris nodded in understanding before he looked up to the servant and the royal guests. “Please see the princes and princess to their chambers and tend to their needs,” he instructed the servant before he fell silent while his eyes rested upon the floor below his feet. Seeing an old friend lingering on the edge of death made him weary and tired, but there was much which needed to be done and discussed. It didn’t feel right to leave the guests to their devices in a place they didn’t know or didn’t resemble their home however... Busy or not, he felt responsible for them.

He peered from under the rim of his hood to Alys, taking note of the solemn expression upon her face while her eyes were upon the closed doors of the king’s chambers. He knew that look… she was troubled.

“Forgive me for leaving you like this, but I will come by your chambers at a later time to discuss a few matters,” Joris said as he turned his attention to Dahnier,” in the meantime I suggest you settle in, rest and eat. Do not leave your chambers without the badges lady Genevie provided; they are proof of the king’s approval to your stay within the palace. You are guests of the court… do not forget this.”

“Most appreciated, Master Joris,” Dahnier said with the usual boisterous tone of his voice, the idea of some relaxation incredibly appealing. His hangover was still buzzing in his head, the depressing atmosphere and the nerves he endured within Theron’s chamber not having been kind to the aching. He actually felt nauseous from the pit of his stomach,” come, Bau! Let us see if we share rooms and if there is a balcony for all your dragon needs.” He gave Baudouin a rough patting on the back, the overdone upbeat attitude feeling forced but then so it was. A mask… he wanted to leave all this sadness behind him.

Alys lingered a little after the servant politely began to lead the way to the part of the palace which was dedicated to any guests, her hesitation to follow her brothers having a similar effect on the Bontarian master as he didn’t move from his spot. He intently watched her, taking in the swaying of her robes, the shuffle of her feet, the light bounce of her wavy hair and the shimmer in her eyes when she finally allowed them to meet with his. “Is there anything I can do to be of assistance?”

The question cracked a small smile upon Joris’ hidden visage though he shook his head rather than accept the caring offer. “No, Your Royal Highness, but your generous offer is appreciated. The king is in good hands… and so are you.”

The corners of her peach colored lips turned somewhat upwards to show the faintest hint of a smile at the reassurance, a sign she believed him. For a moment he wondered if she would trust him like she did before until he caught sight of the people further down the hall. The intrusive glare Baudouin gave him as he stood with Dahnier and the servant was one Joris couldn’t ignore. 

“Your brothers are waiting.”

Alys seemed startled when the master brought her brothers to her attention, the swift turn of her head and the perking of her hidden wings giving away she had forgotten about them after she slipped away in her thoughts and concerns. Dahnier’s echoing voice asking her if she was coming forced her into motion with a hastened courtesy for the master, the soles of her shoes tapping upon the marble floor until the carpet cushioned the sound when she hurried over towards her brothers.

A sudden rush with a nervous edge… it could mean so many things but the way she huddled in Baudouin’s presence once she caught up with him told Joris enough to know that the dragon’s unexplained disapproval towards him was known to Alys, and it conflicted her. 

With narrowed eyes he watched the three siblings disappear around the corner before a voice sounded behind him and the male Huppermage came into the edge of his vision. “Why didn’t you allow her to help?”

It surprised him that Geraint thought it was necessary to ask such but then the Huppermage was known to be a little odd with his patchy mind which was quick to jump in various directions within a heartbeat. His reaction to seeing Alys again proved he was confused and trying to make sense of things, the memories he had of the female Eliatrope never forgotten and perhaps that was what clouded his reason and common sense. Though Joris had to be fair and honest; it must have been shock to see her again after nearly a century and it was no secret that Geraint fawned all over the Eliatrope ambassador before her death. Old feelings were tearing at old wounds.

He knew that feeling all too well.

“The Lady Alys is not the ambassador or advisor she used to be,” Joris explained to be empathic and bring some clarity to his decision,” to allow her to take on several tasks in unknown territory or political matters would be overwhelming rather than helpful to her. She has lived a different life so far…” A life which didn’t include large fragments of her past yet was still intertwined with it all. The regret that he intentionally stayed out of her new life was growing heavier with the hours that passed ever since she walked up to him and Yugo in Sadida. 

“She really doesn’t remember, does she…?” There was disappointment present in Geraint’s voice, a feeling shared with the master though he left the Huppermage in the dark about it. Certain things had to remain unspoken.

“No.” Unfortunately she didn’t...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * King Theron Sheran Sharm: In an old snippet from the Dofus lore, it is hinted upon that the royal Sheran Sharm bloodline came to be in Bonta before it branched out to the kingdom and royalty of Sadida in the Wakfu era. In the Dofus manga the king of Bonta is called Clustus Sheran Sharm, a non-Sadida character (rumored to be Osamodas). Because of these mentions, I decided to keep the royal bloodline of Sheran Sharm intact for the Bontarian king of my fics, though he is a very very distant relative of the Sadida’s royal family. Very distant. Theron is a non-canon name I chose for the king of Bonta in my fics.
> 
> * Long necked Quaquack: a swan.
> 
> ##### 


	5. Eventide

This place was peculiar though she wouldn’t call it unwelcome in tone and atmosphere but simply unfamiliar. It was strangely quiet for such a large city, the halls and many rooms of the palace feeling empty and deserted. Even the gardens hardly held any wildlife, artificial as they were; nature was hardly allowed to go its own course, kept in order with shovels, rakes and scissors to form visually appealing displays. So different from Sadida.

Alys gently drummed her fingers against her cheeks as she rested her head in her hands, her elbows supported by the broad balustrade she leaned upon. Though her eyes were upon the roof littered horizon, her gaze was distant… just like her thoughts. There was much to think about but it was difficult to focus. Her thought kept going back to the mystery which made her long for answers and clouded the important matters she and her brothers were thrown into earlier this day.

Responsibilities. Future. Death.

It was awful to gaze upon a dying man, a man she only knew from stories and caught glimpses of in the distance throughout her life. The rule to not approach any visitors of Bonta applied to the Bontarian king as well and now that the barriers were lifted, her first official meeting was at his deathbed. Fate was cruel to have her experience Bonta this way.

Shortly after Dahnier delivered their parents’ respect and regards to the dying king, the royal siblings were brought to their rooms which were quickly arranged for their unannounced visit. Baudouin and Dahnier were to share a room as brothers but also as a future king and his loyal bodyguard. Alys got her own room, a humble space in the guest quarters which was connected to her brothers’ room in case going through the hallway to see each other was too much of a bother. The door which acted as the passage between their rooms had stood open for most of the day after the siblings settled in, but Alys closed it to gain some privacy after the dusk began to creep in.

Baudouin spent most of the time on the small balcony connected to his and Dahnier’s room, the cramped space not to his liking but he kept his complaints to himself and sought solace and a solution in staying on the balcony or nearby the open balcony doors. One could call him claustrophobic… almost though as he was capable to remain in-doors and closed rooms for a while; he did prefer space and fresh air.

The meeting with the king had shaken Dahnier, Alys knew this to be true. He was more talkative than usual and even less thoughtful about what he said or did. His attempts to hide his nerves or bitterness towards seeing an idol in such a poor state was poorly handled and it began to irritate the twins. It was one of the reasons the door was closed. She tried to comfort him but he would pretend he was fine in ways which bordered on being offensive to her genuine care and she eventually gave up on trying. 

She wasn’t sure what she was expecting. Dahnier was never the most approachable brother that was also honest about his feelings. Arcavius and Rias were the older caring and gentle brothers while Dahnier, though loved by many, was the unruly and lax one. He had plenty of charm and charisma to make up for his bad habits but there was still plenty left he needed to work on. She was certain it was why their parents decided to send him to Bonta but did she and Baudouin really need to come along? She was unfit as an advisor and Baudouin… he was far better at breathing down her neck than Dahnier’s, as the dragon had proven these last few days with keeping a close eye on her.

Too quiet. 

Alys slightly turned her head to see the balcony next to hers from the corner of her eye after Baudouin and Dahnier pushed themselves forward in her thoughts. While the balcony doors of her brothers’ room stood open most of the afternoon to not feel locked up inside, they were closed a little while ago and it brought along a silence which at first wasn’t concerning but appreciated by the female Eliatrope. Though the silence was lasting too long for one such as Dahnier… what were they up to in there?

A better question would be what she was up to. The horizon and sky she could see from the balcony was already growing a deep pink, purple and dark blue, the sun setting beyond the Piratean Sea in the west. Soon the vibrant colors would be gone to make way for the night’s sky and she still hadn’t done anything to prove to herself it wasn’t a mistake to come here, although she had no choice in the matter; she was forced to go to Bonta.

The thrill and excitement was nothing but a simmer after she began feeling incredibly lost. A bearded man talking about how she hadn’t changed and that it was good to see her again even though she was absolutely certain she never crossed paths with him before. Perhaps in her previous life…? No, he looked too young, even with the beard. It wasn’t making much sense. Then there was the dying king… God Sadida and Goddess Eliatrope bless him. And then… Bonta. All these warnings and now she was in the very place she wasn’t allowed to interact with or get to know for her whole life.

She wanted to explore to her heart’s content, to soak up the atmosphere of a large harbor city and all the people and learn about what lays beyond the Sadida borders. Thirty years of living amongst Sadida and Eliatropes made her curious about how other Disciples lived with each other, but also why the Eliatropes were not fully accepted by the rest of the world. She heard stories and read the history books about all that had occurred and fueled the global distrust but she wanted to see and experience it with her own eyes to gain an understanding for the shunning of her people. 

But no matter the urge and desire to explore and learn, she felt stuck. Alys covered her face with her hands as she let out a long drawn sigh, feeling tormented in what to do. She had to stay put; it was the safest thing to do in this unknown place and she was certain Baudouin and Dahnier would agree. Perhaps there was a book in the room she could read or mayhaps she could ask a servant for one? Maybe write a letter to Poppy to tell her about what has happened so far? They were decent options to keep herself occupied and indoors.

Alys’ eyes opened further after she peered past parted fingers into the gardens of the palace, making out movement in the fading daylight a little further along the path. Familiar movement. She was quick to lower her hands and press them down onto the top of the balustrade while letting out a sound of disbelief after recognizing two figures walking along the path, before she leaned forward to make certain she saw it correctly and the gloom of dusk wasn’t playing tricks on her. Her feet were off the ground as she hung forward across the banister, firmly blinking with her eyes before her cheeks puffed up and she scowled.

The Zaap she summoned with an agitated flick of her wrist brought her swiftly down to ground level, the soles of her white shoes hardly making a sound after they met the nicely tiled pathway though her rapid footsteps could be heard when she started to jog towards the two males heading for the large square of the palace grounds and it alerted the tallest one of the duo.

Baudouin slowed in his pace after hearing the delicate footsteps behind him though didn’t look all that phased when he found his sister coming towards them. He patiently waited for her to catch up and for her to speak before he lowered his shoulders somewhat while Dahnier unbeknowingly continued on.

Alys leaned forward to rest with her hands on her knees and catch her breath after the sprint she made before she looked past her bangs to the humanoid dragon. The look she shot him brought forth a twinge in his calm demeanor, one which betrayed he regretted something she had yet to learn about. “Where are you two going?”

The question, though soft in tone, caused Dahnier to become more alert of his surroundings. He rose a brow when he found out Baudouin was no longer right behind him and instead with their sister before his grass covered face showed a broad smile with a plotting edge. “We’re heading out, incognito!... until you blew our cover, that is. But never mind that, care to join us?”

“Heading out…? But… Why didn’t you tell me? No, wait--,” The bewildered looking Eliatrope straightened up after Dahnier walked over and balled her hands into fists as she focused on her twin brother. Why was he in on this preposterous idea of leaving the palace grounds? That was unlike him. “ _Baudouin_...”

Baudouin kept a stale face as he looked upon Alys after she nearly grumbled his name with a strictness he rarely heard from her, before he slowly averted his gaze and said begrudgingly with held back reluctance as he knew he was in the wrong,” it was an order...” 

“And a suggestion,” Dahnier said before he reached into the shirt he wore to fish out the badge they were given as proof of their rights to be on the palace grounds and showed it off to Alys with a smug expression,“ we Sadida and Eliatrope folk need to stretch our roots and… wings… rather than stay cooped up inside some stone box. Besides, this is a good opportunity to see Bonta in a different light. It should be beneficial to my reign, no?”

Alys desperately reached out for the badge hanging around Dahnier’s neck and dangling between his fingers to have a closer look at it before she shook her head in continued disbelief. “Dahnier, please… Surely you don’t think it is safe for you to go into the city? At this hour? After seeing the king?”

“There is nothing royal about us when dressed like this,” Dahnier said as he rose the badge to keep it out of his sister’s reach and tucked it back into his shirt, quickly showing himself off some more. He was no longer wearing the hair ornament which served as his crown and replaced his usual garments with some simple pants and a shirt. Wherever did he find those…? “Nobody will ever suspect we are royalty. And besides, my little worrywart… I’ve got a dragon at my side! What could go possibly wrong?”

“ _Everything_. What if something happens to you while you’re out there? If I hadn’t seen you two sneaking off, I wouldn’t know where you are. How will I explain that to our parents or the Bontarian Council? Whatever made you think that not telling me and wandering off was a wise decision?” She was talking fast, the frustration she felt making her cheeks red as they heated with her burning anger,” I expect such from you, Dahnier, but Baudouin…?”

“I figured you were already asleep, or something,” Dahnier shrugged, the guilt he felt shimmering through though his smugness still had the upper hand in his doing,” I am sure you wouldn’t have wanted to come with just us men so I left you a note in our room, just in case. I ordered Baudouin to keep me safe and he’s doing his duty perfectly so far. There is nothing to worry about.”

Alys took a quick inhale of air to not lose her calm before she asked as she pulled her shoulders up and pressed the sides of her fists against her thighs,” you would leave me alone in an unknown place with _just_ a note?” There was a tremor in her voice.

“Aw no, don’t look at me like that,” the Sadida prince muttered and huffed before he leaned forward and smiled a little more kindly to Alys,” Bonta is our greatest ally, Alys. This is the safest place you can be in outside of United Sadida and Eliatrope; I trust it well enough. If it makes you feel any better, Baudouin did try and argue with me to have me change my mind. I even had to stop him from waltzing into your room! That wasn’t easy, believe you me.” He let out a dry chuckle before he grew a little more serious. “But I can’t stay holed up in that room all night. This place is…”

The look of dismay upon Alys’ face grew heavier after Dahnier’s voice trailed off and he didn’t finish his sentence. They were all struggling with feeling comfortable within the walls of the palace, the reason why they were in Bonta complicating things. She could conjure up an understanding for Dahnier’s actions but the way he handled it was far from being acceptable.

“It isn’t home,” he concluded after weighing the words he initially wanted to say before he laid a hand on Alys’ head and gave the top of her hood a halfhearted ruffle,” trust me when I say that we’ll be alright. I can take care of myself, I have Baudouin with me and you have the whole royal guard watching over you. We couldn’t be in better hands! Lets enjoy our stay before it turns bleak and depressing.”

Her eyes turned away from both her brothers with strands of hair hanging wild before her face after the ruffle, the sinking of her shoulders a sign of defeat. She kept quiet, not wishing to give an audible response to Dahnier not changing his mind; she didn’t want him to think she was giving her approval for she wasn’t. She was very against it.

Dahnier looked his sister up and down to gauge her before he gave another shrug and patted Baudouin on the shoulder. “Let’s go, Bau, there’s no point in standing around here and go in circles. The longer we linger, the less time we’ll have to unwind. You’ve got my back, right?”

Baudouin showed the exact same reaction as his twin sister, his shoulders lowering while his gaze averted to look upon the tanned hand which rested upon his shoulder. This was a difficult decision; he agreed that going into the city was not the wisest of plans but he knew Dahnier to be stubborn; even if Baudouin declined, Dahnier would go off on his own one way or another. He couldn’t tie up the future king of United Sadida and Eliatrope or lock him in their room without causing a commotion, though both ideas did cross his mind. The smartest thing to do was to make certain Dahnier wouldn’t do anything stupid and that meant to follow his order and go with him into town. The problem was that he would leave his sister unsupervised and it bothered him that he had to trust Dahnier’s faith in Bonta’s security and care for anyone from United Sadida and Eliatrope. There was no upside to this… “I do.”

Alys closed her eyes after hearing Baudouin give in and brought her hands up to dig her fingers firmly in the ivory fur trim of her robes while crossing her arms before her chest, her jaws clenched tightly together to try and keep calm. The second ruffle Dahnier gave her was stiffly ignored and not appreciated, even though it was meant to reassure her.

“We’ll be back before the sun rises, Alys, don’t worry," Dahnier said as he began to walk," we won’t wander all too far into the city.”

She was forced to watch them leave, the feeling of being lost increasing and becoming a heavy presence in her mind. Who knew such a large city could make one feel so lonely? She honestly thought that was impossible but she was proven wrong. “I do worry…” she whispered after wrapping her arms tighter around her waist, feeling a chill overtaking her and rake up her spine. It had grown darker and slightly colder during the one-sided argument, the night creeping in. The glow of lanterns, street lamps, candles and braziers which lay like a warm blanket over the city and harbor below gave a whole different feeling to Bonta but she couldn’t indulge herself in it.

“If it is any consolation, Your Royal Highness,” a voice sounded a little further away,” the Bontarian Guard has been informed of your brothers’ visit to the city and will be keeping an eye on them for their safety.”

The sudden voice startled her, the little jump she made embarrassing but who could blame her? She was alone after she was literally left behind by her own siblings so one of them could continue to pretend all was fine and have some fun. The fright clung to her as she gazed with held breath and large eyes at the two shapes close to an archway leading into a fenced off area of the palace, one short and the other tall. The shine of the silver armor the tall one wore was intimidating in the growing darkness but there was no threat present as weapons remained sheathed and nobody showed signs of approaching the startled Eliatrope.

Alys released the soft fur her fingers dug into for comfort and quickly brushed her hair aside to be decent after Dahnier’s ruffling made a small mess of things, her eyes upon the guard and the Bontarian master while she fidgeted. “T-thank you…” she stammered with a weak tug on her hood before she returned to tucking her hair away and brushing it in place, a little taken back by the interruption of her worries. 

How long had they stood there and how much did they hear of the argument? Was the master displeased with her brothers leaving the palace grounds? Goddess, they were leaving bad impressions left and right this day. Though to know the guards were aware of two princes wandering and kept an eye on them was very reassuring. Reassuring but also shameful. They were already a liability to Bonta and they hadn’t even been here a whole day yet. 

The shame she felt was written on her face and visible in her body language. The need to apologize was burning inside of her along with the frustration of the position she was forced into. It should be Dahnier who should ask for forgiveness, not her… but she obviously cared more about keeping good standards than her brother. “I deeply apologize for the trouble, Master Jurgen. Dahnier hasn’t exactly been on his best behavior,” she said quietly while respectfully bowing her head after she lowered her hands and left her hair be.

Joris had to stop himself from shaking his head. He couldn’t act casual around the Eliatrope, not with a guard standing right beside him and not with Alys being uninformed of the friendship they had before she died. He too was not all that appreciative of how Dahnier was handling his stay in Bonta but a certain acceptance was needed to not derail alliances and, well… he could form an understanding for these sort of things, flirtatious men in their prime and all. “He’s young,” he started,”  but I do believe he has it in him to become a proper king, given time. Let him enjoy his freedom while he can; a night into town might be what he needs to feel comfortable with being in Bonta. It must be a culture shock for the three of you.”

He sounded like he understood and wasn’t annoyed by what had occurred but she couldn’t see his face to read if he truly meant what he said. She believed he did, or perhaps she wanted it too badly so she wouldn’t have to feel ashamed for her brother’s actions and his negligence to her advice. “It is… a little. Perhaps...?” she asked uncertain, the small smile she showed a little crooked as it wasn’t all too sincere,” it would be a lie to say it wasn’t for me. It is very different from United Sadida and Eliatrope...”

“This was your first time crossing the borders, wasn’t it?”

She was genuinely surprised by his interest, though the questions felt a little out of place. She was still standing on the path which cut through the small grass field that bordered the square with the long necked Quaquack statue, alone and in the dark while Joris was accompanied by a single guard and kept his distance. It didn’t feel like the right time for a conversation, nor the place. She answered him however for it was the polite thing to do and she felt a dire need for some company,” yes. As the youngest and adopted, I wasn’t as involved with all the royal matters of the family. Neither was Baudouin. It lessened the chance of leaving the kingdom, up until now.”

Joris nodded before he cocked his head somewhat,“ I overheard you are acting as the Prince’s advisor during this visit. Is it what you wish to pursue for the future?”

A silence fell between them as Alys felt reluctant to answer. Her future… she didn’t really know what she wanted to do with her life. Advisor though… No, not after she was so easily brushed aside by Dahnier. Still, even if she did know the answer, could she share such a personal matter with someone like the master? Was it out of line? He was a stranger after all, no matter a dear friend of her father. “I am terribly sorry, Master Jurgen; I am not certain if it is fitting to discuss such with you,” she quietly said with an apologetic tone in her voice before she took a deep breath as she began to feel nervous and on edge. Baudouin’s warning was spooking through her head and she didn’t want to have herself and her siblings become more of a liability than they already were; she had to excuse herself. “I should return to the guest quarters rather than wander unsupervised at this hour; I don’t want to complicate things further…” 

Complicate? Joris frowned at her musing though his expression softened swiftly. She worried and was counting herself away… some things never changed. “I understand, Your Royal Highness. Do you wish for an escort?” He motioned for the guard that was in his presence, a stoic lad with a lean frame though looked bulky with the armor he wore.

Alys took a moment to order her thoughts before she examined the guard from the corner of her eyes, soon shaking her head to decline. “I appreciate the offer, Master Jurgen, but I rather…” _Be alone_ , was what she was going to say but there was another voice present within her which whispered honestly, _but also not_.

Joris observed her to try and find the reason behind the unfinished sentence and the lowering of her shoulders before he nodded to the guard to quietly excuse him, receiving a salute in return before the rustling of his armor accompanied him in his march towards the palace gates. “Let us wander for a little while,” he offered after watching the guard take his leave, the look of surprise Alys gave him making a smile tug at the corner of his lips,” see it as an expression of gratitude for the drink you offered me a few nights ago.”

An unintentional blush colored her cheeks, the early night unable to hide it. “You don’t…” she whispered, her voice refusing to raise in volume after he managed to subdue her a little with reminding her of the little moment they shared the day of their first meeting,” you don’t have to, Master Jurgen.”

“I insist.”

She bit her lip in thought, a little quirk which was new to her but suited her younger new self, or so Joris believed. He had taken note of how she was more fidgety in comparison to her previous life but once again he blamed her age and the way she was raised for it. Not all things in life changed but he had no doubt there was enough about her that was different; he shouldn’t forget that.

Alys pressed the tip of her canine into the softness of her lower lip as she thought about the offer made. Should she accept? Baudouin would have a fit if he were to find out about her spending some time with the mysterious advisor of king Theron Sheran Sharm, but was it fair? To her? He went off with Dahnier rather than try and argue with him, set his foot down and demand of their brother to think straight and return to the guest quarters. He didn’t pick her side… so why should she be concerned about what he thinks? She was almost thirty years old, young for Eliatrope standards, especially for those born from a Dofus, but she was considered a young adult and she was mature; she could make her own choices. “Thank you,” she replied timidly after making the decision, trying to ignore the heavy feeling which clenched her chest. No matter annoyed with her brothers, she was still upset.

Joris waited for her to join him after she accepted his offer to go on a walk before he chose a direction to go, deciding to stay around the palace to ensure she was comfortable in his presence. That he wasn’t nervous would be a lie but it were his nerves which made him bold enough to indirectly ask her for her time. It paid off. A moment alone with the female Eliatrope… it had been a century and she didn’t even know. “Have you been treated fairly since your arrival here?” he asked to break the forming silence after they walked alongside each other down a path close to the walls surrounding the palace. He hadn’t noticed any form of prejudice towards the Eliatrope and her siblings, safe from Genevie’s brass and snide remarks towards Dahnier, but he was expecting it to rear its ugly head at least once the upcoming few days.

“Yes, we were left to ourselves after we were brought to our chambers but were provided with all we needed. I wish I could thank the king personally for the hospitality but…” Her voice trailed off as she thought about the dying king before she asked with genuine concern,” how is His Majesty?”

“His health is quickly deteriorating but he is at peace from what the doctors told us. The healing and medication keep the pain and aching at bay but make him drowsy so he rests most of the time; he is becoming more and more unresponsive by the hour. The Council is doing all they can to keep things in order but it is only a matter of time,” Joris explained to answer her question, trying to inform her properly without bringing her mood all too far down though it was difficult to achieve with the topic at hand,” we will publicly announce the king’s impending passing in the morning.”

“I’m sorry…” Her eyes were on the closed flower buds they passed, the setting of the sun having brought a chill which several flowers weren’t appreciative of. There definitely was less life here in Bonta although the sounds of the city kept murmuring in the background, unaware of what was happening in the palace. “Were you close to Theron, Master Jurgen?”

Joris nodded without hesitation. “I was. Although he is my king, he is a good friend. We’ve gone through several adventures together when he was younger and we have fought side by side on several occasions. I never doubted his rule; he's hardly in need of my advice but he did listen. He always listened.” Even when a mysterious woman stood before him to plead for Bonta’s support in aiding her lost people and help build a home for them, the King was the one to silence the doubts of his council and listened to the plea. It was the beginning of a new era for the Eliatropes albeit a small step at first, but Theron Sheran Sharm never regretted the decisions made that day. 

What would he say if he were to see the one that started it all at the side of his deathbed, looking like she did all those years ago? Would he remember her or had the years faded away the memory of the female Eliatrope ambassador?

The thought brought a melancholic haze to wash over Joris though he shook it off with a rolling of his shoulders and finally looked at Alys to indulge himself in the opportunity which was miraculously given to him. Her eyes were everywhere but him, as if uncertain. What did she know of him? What had her family, friends and books told her about him? She was clearly reluctant but open enough to be alone in his presence and answer a few of his questions, no matter that she felt it was inappropriate to speak of herself on a more personal level.

“I apologize for Master Geraint earlier this day,” he said after a thought crossed his mind while wondering about her knowledge of her past life,” he was out of line with his approach.” It was a good thing Geraint didn’t say more during his reunion with Alys… the timing was incredibly wrong but it did give Joris some leeway to get to know the reincarnated Eliatrope.

“Oh, he…” Alys stopped herself. To say he wasn’t rude or out of line would be a lie. He spoke to her like they were good friends, casual with a certain admiration and excitement. His happiness to ‘see her again’ was genuine from what she could tell, but it was incredibly confusing. “He was…” she gave a little nod to admit and agree,” I don’t know what to make of it. I… I don’t recall knowing him, other than by name.”

It was an indirect answer to his wonder about how much she knew. Joris slowed in his walking to come to a stop after getting a good taste of the reason behind Alys’ insecurities, asking while forcing himself to not hold back or change his mind,” I hope you will not hold it against me for asking, my Lady, but what have your parents told you about your previous life?” The title was a slip of the tongue, an old habit that crept through the cracks. It made him tense up with nostalgia but also paranoia for it was what he called her by whenever formal or respectful before her passing. He hoped she wouldn’t mind, not like when he accidentally called her princess a few days ago.

If she was offended by the title or the question was difficult to tell, but her eyes were on him after deliberately avoiding his gaze during their little walk, a hint of bewilderment present in the turquoise color. “Why do you ask, Master Jurgen…?” She sounded breathless, the question he unexpectedly shot her way having frozen her in place. First the bearded Huppermage… and now the master. What did they know?

She looked frightened all of a sudden, the small swallow she tried to make visible to him before she pushed the fur trimmed sleeves of her robes up to cover her bare shoulders like a chill had suddenly overtaken her. His old mantle… Joris took in the spots upon the ivory fur her fingers dug into, slowly blinking before he lowered his gaze. So close and yet so far. The want to spill everything to her in one single breath was a very alluring call from the depths of his chest and mind, but he lacked something critical; courage. She made him waver, the fear of losing her again too strong. “You were an ally of Bonta in your previous life,” he revealed after forcing himself to say something else from what he initially wished to say,” and it allowed you to cross paths with Master Geraint before during several occasions. He remembers you… and so do others.”

“I… really?” The uncertainty made her voice crack though a smile began to grow through the concerned and apprehensive expression she carried on her face, a reaction Joris didn’t quite expect but greatly welcomed. The nod he gave made her chest swell with the deep inhale of air she took before she asked with a light stammer,” but i-it’s been so long. What did I do to become an ally of your city? Was it because of my father, and mother?”

“I would say your father had a hand in it,” Joris said as he glanced around before he motioned with an incline of his head to the covered walkway which ran along the wall and offered some light with the lanterns which hung from the archways of the colonnade. He began to walk again to take a lit path rather than guide her on in the dark, taking note she was quick to follow before he continued to speak,” you were a representative of your people then and spoke in name of your king. You were trying to gather support for the orphaned children of Emrub and managed to convey several allegiances with different rulers. You even had a seat on the Council of Twelve.”

“Me?” she asked in pure disbelief,” I can’t even keep my brothers in line. I mean…” She slowed in her walking, the glow of the candles within the cloister they walked through giving away how she felt as a hand disappeared into her hood and pushed into her wheat colored hair to touch the side of her face. “It doesn’t sound like me, or something I could do.”

It surprised Joris that she was unaware of this but her reaction proved that what he told her was completely new to her. Did Yugo share anything to her about her previous life, or did he take the master’s request far too serious and literal? “I know it is difficult to fathom, but you were devoted to your task. A task you took upon yourself to give a new home to all those children…” He still remembered that moment when she spoke of her future to him, about what she wished to do after she returned from her endeavors in the dimensions of Shukrute and Emrub and sat with him in the nursery, an infant Chibi seated in her lap. An ambassador, she said then… just like him, and an ambassador she became.

“Though history,” she said, almost whispering after her enthusiasm died off a little with a realization,” history told me it was the unification of my parents which allowed the Emrubians to come to the World of Twelve. Is that incorrect?”

Joris shook his head,” no, Your Royal Highness. You worked hard to achieve the dream you had… but you never witnessed the fruits of your hard labor.” _Someone took you away before you could achieve all you wanted_ , he thought bitterly, the shadow of his hood and his dark skin hiding the pained grimace he couldn’t hold back. He had stop himself from clenching his small hands into fists with all his might as the agonizing memory of witnessing her returning to her Dofus forced itself forward. “But be that as it may,” he said to shake off the resurfacing anger he tried to bury for all these years, the frustration and agony adding a fading tremor to his voice,” you left your mark on many people. Even if you can’t hold your brothers still or get them to listen to you, you have certain skills which will eventually surface. I am certain of it.”

“You do sound certain. Did we… know each other?”

The question nearly made him wheeze, the frustration he was pushing down and back turning into a clump of ice in his stomach after she gingerly asked him. It felt impossible to answer her but he managed to let out an answer, albeit silently,” yes.” He couldn’t get himself to say more. More and he would definitely fall to pieces but he was confident she would ask more questions if he wasn’t going to elaborate. “We both served our Kings.” 

_I was your mentor, your guardian, your equal. The one to comfort you, to guide you, to support you._

The things he wished to say… he kept it all locked within himself. She needed time. No… _he_ needed time. He needed her trust before he could speak in detail about what they gone through together in her previous life, about what was developing between them, but he wouldn’t get that desired trust just yet; it was too soon. She knew too little. 

“Please forgive me for asking this, Your Royal Highness,” he humbly asked after he mentally gathered himself and turned to Alys, facing her to take in how she looked in the glow of the lantern they stood under,” but will you do me the honor of allowing me to call you Lady? For old time’s sake...?”

“Is that what you used to call me…?” Her inquiry was gentle rather than suspicious, the nod he gave in turn stiff but visible to her. She couldn’t comprehend how important it was to the master, not without remembering how she used to feel about him but the way he asked and the bow he gave was enough for her expression to soften. “You may call me such,” she said to indulge his request,” if you allow me to call your Master Joris rather than by your last name.” 

Joris let out a shuddering breath before he rose his head to look at the Eliatrope standing before him, at first wondering if she was serious though he was quick to remind himself that Alys wasn’t one to mock, not even playfully… she meant what she said. “If that pleases you,” he nodded, having trouble with keeping his composure. A beginning was made; he couldn’t ask for more this night. Well, he could… but he wouldn’t. He would leave the gambling with luck to his two sons. 

The sound of rustling armor broke the fragile and tender moment between Alys and Joris, the flickering flames of a torch casting dancing shadows and lights across the walls of the cloister. Two people were coming their way, at first pure coincidental until one of the guards showed a hint of recognition and quickened their pace. 

Joris frowned at the interruption, the narrowing of his eyes not slowing the guards down though there was a hint of apprehension when they caught sight of the master’s leer. He sounded like his usual self as he addressed the two men in silver and blue armor however, though the annoyance he felt couldn’t be fully cloaked,” what news do you bring?”

“It is the king, Master Joris,” one of the guards spoke up after giving a quick salute, the look he carried grim,” he passed away.”


	6. Brothers of Thine and Mine

The bar was small though its counter was occupied by several patrons that were enjoying a drink, snack or a conversation. It was an outdoor bar, tucked away within a covered shopping area which was fairly deserted at the late hour but breathed the typical Bontarian aesthetics.

Amidst the few patrons were the two princes, minding their own business while wary eyes were kept on the tall Baudouin. He stood out with his exotic appearance but aside from a few of the waitresses showing interest in the mysterious stranger, anyone else let him be to not find out how strong the giant man was. Next to the shapeshifted dragon sat Dahnier, the heir of Queen Amalia, looking disgruntled and with a swollen eye which should be red and purple in color after it met some angry knuckles in another establishment the brothers visited. A good thing his face was covered with facial grass to cloak the well deserved injury; it didn’t look good on him.

Baudouin wasn’t all too bothered by the mood Dahnier was in. He expected the older prince would get into trouble, all because they were far from home. His adoring fans and usual girl and boyfriends weren’t around to adore him and boost his confidence, and the Bontarian maidens obviously had a different taste; they weren’t into pompous flirting Sadida males… especially when they already had a boyfriend that didn’t appreciate a pompous flirting Sadida trying to swoon their girl off her feet.

His role as bodyguard was more to keep other people from being harassed rather than Dahnier. Nobody was interested in laying a finger on the Sadida and nobody dared with a tall glaring man standing right behind him, though that punch was one the dragon didn’t even bother to try and stop; it was a needed lesson. He easily dragged a fuming Dahnier away to remove him from the pub the incident occurred and even interrupted a few more flirt attempts which could have gone sour; Dahnier was growing impatient and bitter by the lack of his usual attention.

But no matter that Baudouin looked after his brother and made certain he wasn’t getting himself into any more trouble than one black eye, his thoughts weren’t exactly with Dahnier or the bars, neither interested women or men; his mind and focus kept flickering between what he considered home and the palace of Bonta where he left his sister unattended and by herself. 

It didn’t sit right with him that he was forced to go with Dahnier. He still wasn’t certain what to think of Bonta; like Alys, he too was kept in the dark and was forbidden to make any form of contact with anyone associated with the Bontarian nation… and yet here he was. The secrecy didn’t bother him as much as it did with his twin sister but the distrust was there. Especially towards the master. Master Jurgen was a good friend of his surrogate father, but nobody knew much about him or would speak of in detail of him. It was suspicious… and that he stared at his sister in a way which he found inappropriate only infuriated him more. And now, at this moment, Alys was on her own and nearer the master than her brothers; how could he not worry?

“You’re still thinking about your sister?”

Baudouin turned his gaze towards Dahnier rather than stare towards the exit of the covered shopping street, watching him swirl the alcoholic liquid in the glass he held while his eyes were closed. It looked like he was brooding and perhaps he was. The dragon nodded as he was honest before he said with his familiar gruffness,” she is your sister too, Dahnier.”

“Of course she is, and she is the nicer one too if you include Sekda,” Dahnier admitted before he sighed and placed his glass down to look at Baudouin,” but seriously, why do you think I can’t fully enjoy my evening?”

The bright turquoise eyes looked him over before they rested upon the swollen bump under the facial grass and eyebrow of the Sadida prince. “Because of your black eye?” Baudouin would have smirked after making the little jest but all that happened was the corner of his lips curling slightly upwards rather than showing off his teeth with a grin.

“No!” The Sadida clasped a hand over his beaten eye after he defensively snapped at the dragon,” because she has a way of making you think by just saying things. Like… by being an adult and all responsible.” He huffed as he lowered his hand from his face and snatched up the small glass to take a big swig and finish whatever he had ordered, the disgruntled look he carried not letting up.

“We’re all adults.”

Dahnier nodded as he breathed out and spoke, the spices of the drink lingering on his tongue,“ yes, yes… and fine adult specimen if I may say so myself. But Alys’s mature and, and--” He sat up a little on the stool to lean back and try to create an image by waving his hands about before him. His stretched fingers formed the luscious curves of a female figure as he kept moving his arms to paint an invisible picture or sculpt an unseen sculpture and said with a nod and narrowed eyes which followed his own movements,” and a woman.”

Baudouin sheepishly blinked as he intently watched the waving of Dahnier’s hands, the dumbfounded look causing Dahnier to stop and drop his hands onto the counter with a drawn out sigh.

“Ah yes, I forgot… You’re still a dragon no matter how you look,” he muttered before he shifted on the stool and leaned closer towards Baudouin while clamping an arm around him,” listen, you don’t tell this to a woman’s face, right? But, but… women have this way to make you obey. A look in their eyes, a coy smile or anger driven lectures and spiteful glares; they know how to charm you and wrap you around their finger.” He prodded the dragon’s chest with a finger to bring his point across though kept his voice deliberately down to not upset any of the waitresses that were in earshot. 

“You are talking about our sister…” Baudouin grumbled, not liking what Dahnier was insinuating.

“She’s still a woman, Bau! And because she is our sister, those charms are even stronger. Her words hit deep and that look on her face…” He released Baudouin to tap a fist against the left side of his chest while he hung his head in a dramatic and overdone way,” right in the chest. Like an arrow, or a knife.”

Baudouin gazed down upon Dahnier’s fist before he sighed through his nose. “Are you admitting you are feeling guilty?” He didn’t expect a ‘yes’ for an answer; Dahnier was proud and in the strong belief he was untouchable and perfect. Though Baudouin did hope that the future king was feeling at least a shred of guilt or doubt for the way he behaved ever since they came to Bonta.

“I wouldn’t say admit,” Dahnier mumbled with a sour look on his face before he reached for his empty glass to slightly tip it and peer into it,” but yes… indirectly and perhaps a little. Still. Why can’t she understand that being stuffed in that room was driving me up the walls? What’s the harm in heading out for a while, hmm? We were sitting around doing nothing anyway, what’s the difference?”

“A note.”

Again with the note. “I thought it was a good idea,” the Sadida harrumphed to defend himself.

“An insensitive idea.”

The way Baudouin plainly stated those three words was almost like a slap to the face for Dahnier. The grip he had on the glass tightened with a swelling of frustration though he quickly released it to not accidentally crack the glass and instead turned to the dragon to angrily exclaim,” you should have told me!”

Baudouin hardly looked phased by the accusation, the slow blink and the raising of one of his thick brows showing he was fairly calm in comparison to his brother. “I did,” he said without sugarcoating it,” and you didn’t listen.” 

There was a moment of lost words after Dahnier jabbed a finger at Baudouin and looked like he was about to unleash a minor Shukrute on the dragon, but nothing was said as his mouth hung open; any retaliation he had during the flare up of anger wasn’t sufficient enough to keep himself away from any blame. He stammered, his brown eyes shooting around and quickly following the grooves in the wooden counter before he clicked his tongue and retorted,” because you aren’t my advisor! You are my bodyguard.”

Excuses… Baudouin shook his head at the childish reaction from his future king though decided to leave it at that. It was enough to know that Dahnier was affected by the matters at hand and that he was drinking to try and forget about how he acted before leaving the palace grounds rather than for the heck of it. Maybe he could persuade him in returning to the palace?

“Your Royal Highnesses.”

Both the brothers slowly turned on their seat to find the source of the voice which obviously addressed them, the sight of several armored city guards standing at attention one they didn’t expect to see by a bar. Baudouin and Dahnier exchanged glances with one and another after looking over the small group of men before they focused back on the one which appeared to be the captain of the small group.

The other patrons present by the bar were staring, any conversation that was going on paused to listen in on the guard and the two strangers that were called by royal titles.

“Well, isn’t this grand?” Dahnier asked with mock dripping from his voice like venom as he turned more towards the guard and leaned with an elbow on his knee to sit rather casual and looking like he was about ready to pick a fight,” and here I was worrying I would blow my own cover and upset my little sister further. Thank you for doing it for me, gentlemen.”

The captain straightened up a little to hide his surprise and offense; he didn’t expect such a response, not from a prince at least. “We are to escort you back to the palace,” he formally stated to not get sidetracked or be brushed off.

“On whose orders?”

“Master Jurgen, sire.”

The low but quiet growl Baudouin emitted from deep down his throat after hearing the source of the order did not go by unnoticed and only spurred Dahnier on to entice the guards, feeling far too annoyed to act formal while in public and having had a few drinks. “And why exactly? Did we stay up past curfew?” 

“No, sire,” the captain said before his eyes turned to the other people present. There was no reluctance present in the captain’s demeanor after he fell silent, looking thoughtful before he stepped up to the two royal guests and said clearly to them,” because of the king.” He didn’t need to say more and he also didn’t wish for it; to speak of the king’s passing in public would create an unrest the Bontarian Council was trying to avoid. The preparations weren’t ready yet. He saw how Dahnier’s stubborn and snappy attitude changed with the realisation that the king was dead after the captain indirectly explained the reason for the retrieval, before he said as he nodded and straightened up once more,” when you are ready, Your Royal Highness.”

Dahnier looked more stupefied than the people around him that were observing the unfolding situation, completely taken back by the news although it had yet to be confirmed in detail. He slowly began to nod to comply before he got up from the stool and looked to Baudouin from the corner of his eyes. Fun time was over, although it hadn’t exactly been fun to begin with.

The group returned to the palace with haste after the drinks were paid for and the patrons of the outdoor bar were left without answers or a conclusion to what was going on. It didn’t matter… they would hear about the dreadful news in the morning once the criers hit the streets and pamphlets are hung on every street corner.

\--------------------~*~--------------------

It happened quicker than anticipated but one does not control death. It comes when it deems it is time. The king passed peacefully in his sleep, having lived a life to the fullest in servitude of his people; he would be dearly missed.

Alys felt conflicted about the ordeal after she learned from Master Joris that she had a past with Bonta and its now deceased king, one she couldn’t remember but was of importance. She knew the man under the thin covers… and that thought made looking upon him and his loyal followers and servants by his bedside all the more difficult. She didn’t feel like she belonged within the bedchambers of the king however, but Joris insisted for her to join him because of her brother’s absence; United Sadida and Eliatrope needed to be present because of political reasons and courtesies and even though she didn’t wish to be treated as such, she was royalty; the responsibility fell onto her.

She stood further back to not be in anyone’s way, having watched everyone say their goodbyes and pay their respects in the best way they saw fit after the doctor informed all who had gathered about the king’s passing. When it was her turn, all she could do was bow by the foot end of the bed, her voice lost amidst the confusing thoughts and feelings which swirled within her. To think she had to do this alone, all to save her brother’s face and keep the kingdom of Sadida and Eliatrope in good standing with Bonta. How much more embarrassment did she need to endure?

Her eyes slightly opened, the cool stone she rested her forehead against soothing. She had no idea what the time was but it felt late in the evening, perhaps already after midnight or later. It didn’t really matter to her… she knew why she felt exhausted and drained. 

She left the king’s bedchamber a little while ago, her presence no longer required; there was nothing more she could do as a guest of the court and therefore she was excused. The vision of the king upon the bed was very present in her mind as she leaned against the pillar she sought solace by and it scared her a little to know that although he looked like he was sleeping, he no longer had a heartbeat. Death was frightening, even if it was a stranger. No, not a stranger. An old friend and ally.

A sigh left her as she clutched for the front of the yellow and blue hooded tabard she wore, feeling an aching in her chest. She wanted someone to talk with, a shoulder to cry on so she could mourn the loss… If Poppy were here she would have felt much better already, but all she got was an empty corridor and the loneliness of the night in an unfamiliar place. Her brothers were still out there somewhere, Master Joris was occupied and… well, who else was there?

“Goddess, father… what did you send me into?” she silently asked as she ran a hand across her face and turned around to lean with her bare back against the stone pillar rather than huddle away. She slowly slipped down to sit, the thought of heading to the guest quarters and retreating for the night crossing her mind but what purpose would it serve? Being within that room while knowing Baudouin and Dahnier weren’t there would only make her more miserable and she couldn’t possibly sleep at this time.

“Tragic, no?”

Alys’ hidden wings perked up after hearing the familiar voice coming from behind the pillar she sat against and although she was curious to confirm if she indeed knew the voice, she didn’t move but instead nodded. “It is…”

The white of the Huppermage’s attire came into view with the slow steps she took, the thick but long brown hair swaying around her shoulders and past her back as Genevie made her presence known to the Eliatrope. “And here you are, alone and unappreciated after cleaning up your brother’s mess. I am not certain what is more tragic.”

Alys frowned while gazing up to the Huppermage, her eyes somewhat narrowing before she said,” with all due respect, Lady Genevie, you are stepping out of line.” Why would it be a competition? 

“My pardons, Princess. I tend to be blunt; sugarcoating is not part of a messenger’s job and neither am I known for it when not tending to my duties. If you remembered, you would have known,” Genevie said with a rather monotone sounding voice before her hazel colored eye turned to Alys, her visible eyebrow slightly raising as if she was hinting at something.

She heard it all too well. If she remembered… Master Joris did say she knew Master Geraint in her previous life and this woman standing next to her was his sister; there was no doubt about it that they had crossed paths before. “What were we before?” Alys asked as she stayed on the floor and pulled her legs up to hug them against her chest.

“Acquaintances, nothing more,” Genevie answered as she looked down the corridor they were in,” I’d say fate tied us together in some way because of my brother. He liked your company back then… and no matter how hard I tried to not get involved, there was no escaping it.” She softly sighed at the memories,” I eventually stopped trying.”

A crinkle appeared across Alys’ nose as she pulled a face and blinked somewhat confused. It didn’t sound like Genevie was all that thrilled about having known Alys before she reincarnated, and yet she sought her out to have a little talk. Her passive behavior, the large eyepatch and the locks of brown hair which covered most of her face made Genevie difficult to read; she couldn’t guess why Genevie was standing beside her.

The female Huppermage stood still as the silence crept in, her one-eyed gaze upon the corridor with a hollow stare which gradually received a hard edge. Voices could be heard in the distance but neither paid heed to them. “Listen, Princess,” she said to break the quiet bubble which formed around the two women,” it has been nearly a hundred years. My brother needs to move on or else his immortality will break him. He’s withered away enough as it is, even made someone else miserable because he believed you to be special. Don’t entice him.”

“What are you trying to say…?”

Genevie’s shoulders lowered with an exhale before she took two steps forward and turned on her heels to face the sitting Eliatrope, the high collar of her cloak and the angle Alys looked at her only allowing a glimpse of the only eye the Huppermage had rather than see her full expression. “I am sure he will tell you all about it when you indulge him. _If_ you indulge him. I suggest you don’t and keep your distance from my brother even when he can’t keep away… it is best for everyone involved. Though I doubt it. You kept him on a leash all those years ago, I am sure you will do so again. I didn’t care much then, I figured he would learn and see it for himself that you wouldn’t give him the light of day but he was in denial after you passed away and I couldn’t shake him out of it. No matter what I tried.”

Was she truly talking about _her_? The look of disbelief upon Alys’ face made her pale in the gloom of the corridor. The accusations Genevie threw her way felt unjustified and unfair though rendered her speechless and incapable of vocally defending herself. She knew nothing about the life she previously lived, the things Joris told her new and an eye opener. But this… these warnings… Did she truly string the councillor along…? Would she honestly do that to someone?

“Don’t you dare to put him through that again. He’s got enough on his hands already with the passing of Theron; he doesn’t need you on top of it all.”

Alys’ eyes narrowed at the warning before she swiftly got up to her feet to stand rather than be looked down upon, her hands patting the back of her robes to be rid of any dirt while she focused on the Huppermage. “Do you honestly think this is the best time to lecture me on something I can’t remotely recall, Lady Genevie?” she asked, unable to hide she was a little repulsed by the topic that was brought up while, as she herself stated, they had other things to worry about,” don’t you care about what happened to your king?”

“The king wasn’t family,” Genevie coldly stated as she met Alys’ inquisitive gaze before something further down the corridor caught her attention and snapped her focus towards it. She intently watched the approaching figures with an unwavering patience and cool before she abruptly turned around and took her leave… but not with another warning,” return to Sadida when the opportunity arises and take your brothers with you. You don’t belong here. You never did.”

And there it was, the hostility she was warned for although it wasn’t exactly what she anticipated. Alys looked after Genevie with large eyes of wonder before offense crept in, the urge to stop the Huppermage and demand an apology making her chest swell and her lips press firmer together but she was rooted on the spot. Something or someone caused the Huppermage to leave, the thought reminding her that it wasn’t the place nor the time to try and figure out the true reasons behind Genevie’s attitude and warnings. She couldn’t help but wonder though…

She relaxed a little in her stance after Genevie rounded a corner and disappeared from sight but tension remained, even when someone called out her name. “Lady Alys.” There was a pang of relief amidst the whirlwind of confusion and mourning when she heard the voice of the Bontarian master, her body responding by quickly turning to meet the master than to stare at an empty corridor. Like before, Joris was in the presence of a guard, a sight which was becoming common within the palace. She waited for him to speak, a little impatient as nerves were high and tension kept clawing its way up her spine and the nape of her neck but she was eager for a change in subject if Joris could provide one.

“Your brothers were escorted back to the palace; they are waiting for you.”

Finally… Alys took a deep breath at the news. She was still upset with Baudouin and Dahnier but it was good to know that they were found and presumably safe; they were her brothers afterall. She still cared about them. 

Joris allowed himself to look into the long but empty corridor behind Alys, having seen the messenger in white take her swift leave. He was curious as to why because the look in Alys’ eyes wasn’t boding well but he kept any question to himself. He was distracted but this time it wasn’t the female Eliatrope that was the blame for it; this time it was the recent passing of a dear old friend that hazed his thinking and slowed his actions. “If you would follow us,” he politely requested with an incline of his head before he motioned for the guard to lead the way to the office where Baudouin and Dahnier were kept, knowing someone was not going to be all too pleased with seeing them again, especially one brother in particular.

She obediently followed after she nodded in gratitude for the relay of the message, holding back on the want to ask Joris if he was alright. To keep her distance… First her parents, then Baudouin and now Genevie; they all asked of her to not engage into any form of contact with several individuals. The only ones that were eager for her to approach someone she wasn’t allowed to talk with were her godfathers but how much did their opinion matter in comparison to all the other people that wished for the opposite of what Canar and Renate wanted?

The office was close to the king’s bedchambers, the walk not all that long though it was eerily silent for Alys and Joris’ tastes. Once the door was opened to allow her entry, she didn’t hesitate to step inside and seek out her siblings, the dampened scraping of wood across carpet alerting her where her brothers were within the room. 

Baudouin rose up from the chair he sat on after pushing it back a little, his eyes fluttering over his sister’s appearance to make certain she was alright before he waited to see her reaction. Would she glare or start another lecture, perhaps keep silent to not lose her composure? He didn’t stumble when Alys hurried over towards him and weakly threw herself against the dragon to hug him, not a word uttered. Silence it was… at least it wasn’t quiet resentment; she was too gentle in her approach. He slowly stroked her back to show her all was well before Joris’ voice cut through the reunion and interrupted his forming attempt to apologize to the Eliatrope.

“An Eniripsa is on their way.”

Eniripsa? Alys could hardly contain the startled gasp as she leaned back to look at Baudouin when the wonder as to who was in need of healing spooked her. Her draconic brother appeared to be in good health, so was it Dahnier…? She looked at the Sadida with large eyes as she released Baudouin only to have her worried expression distort with furrowing brows when she caught sight of the bump which was his swollen eye. 

The sheepish smile he showed as he somewhat parted his arms to invite his sister over for a hug was not all too reassuring and neither was what he said as he visibly cringed at himself,” I am sorry?”

“Dahnier, what happened?” she asked, sounding skeptical as she had plenty of guesses but there was a hint of concern present in her doing as she walked over towards her older brother and reached out to inspect the black eye he received during his little trip into the city.

“Hey ow, no. Don’t touch it,” he said as he leaned back to keep his face away from her delicate fingers after he grabbed for her shoulders to keep her at bay, the grimace he held not letting up until he let go of her shoulders and instead clamped his arms around her thin frame to pull her against him,” I merely got what I deserved. Or so Baudouin would say if he were to answer for me. A good thing he doesn’t.” 

Her protest was muffled but she didn’t put up much of a fight against the embrace Dahnier pulled her into, soon sighing to return the hug. Of course he got into trouble… at least it wasn’t anything worse than a black eye, something she thanked the Gods for. Still… “You do deserve it,” she mumbled before she tried to slip free to not ignore the current situation,” I’ll take it you heard…?”

“Yes… I will say my goodbyes once the healer has dealt with this mistake of mine. I don’t wish to be in his presence like this, even after…” his voice trailed off to not finish the sentence, the shrug he made with his shoulder an attempt to stay nonchalant rather than let emotions get a hold of him. Even though Theron was no longer among the living, Dahnier would regret it if he were to pay his respects looking like he did, dressed in some shabby clothes with a black eye and without his crown. He wouldn’t forgive himself and neither would anyone else.

It was a pleasant surprise to hear Dahnier say such, especially after smelling the alcohol on his breath. He was still sober and responsible enough to take proper action. It didn’t excuse his previous behavior but it was a start and a step in the right direction. Alys smiled for him, a faint gesture of pride until a soft knocking on the door and someone entering took her mind off things.

The Eniripsa politely excused herself as she entered after knocking, wearing the familiar palette of blue and white as she glided into the office space with a flutter of her wings while her eyes were already searching for whomever was in need of a mending touch. 

“And here she is, my savior,” Dahnier said, his serious attitude flipping over to how most knew him to be; dramatic and boastful. He grinned for the approaching Eniripsa after Joris motioned for her who her patient was and sat himself back down on the chair to not tower over the small and fragile looking healer,” just what the doctor ordered after this disappointing night. Do be gentle, lovely; it’s quite tender… like you.”

A timid giggle left the Eniripsa before she leaned over to carefully and lightly move her brush over Dahnier’s hurt eye to ease the swelling, the flirt attempt rebuked with suppressed groans by the others present in the room as it was incredibly cheesy. Apparently the healer liked such… 

“So what has been decided upon so far, Master Joris?” Dahnier asked to be briefed now that the royal offspring of Queen Amalia and King Yugo were assembled and he was getting some care, his unharmed eye on the master as he sat with his head tilted back on the chair.

“Preparations for the public wake have begun; the Council is currently occupied with it, along with arrangements for the funeral which will be held within two days. All is going according to plan and on schedule.”

“Two days…” the prince mumbled before he smiled for the Eniripsa, her healing stinging his mending eye and bruised eye socket but he bit through it to keep up the appearance that he was fine,” and what about the future of Bonta? The throne can’t remain empty for too long, can it?”

Joris’ shoulders rose with the deep inhale of air he took before he approached the princes and princess with his hands held behind his back and his head down. “The Council is still debating the matter, the funeral preparations taking priority. Some have their eyes set on a distant relative of Theron Sheran Sharm, but he is young… a mere boy of nine years old. Others are looking into other options but the desire to keep the bloodline of Sheran Sharm on the Bontarian throne remains ever vigilant.” 

Dahnier let out a badly timed chuckle,” imagine if the Sheran Sharms of Sadida were eligible for the Bontarian throne.”

The silence that followed was incredibly heavy and caught Dahnier by surprise though Joris eventually broke it with an honest response,” it was considered an option by the Council. However the family tree of Sheran Sharm divided itself centuries ago and the bloodline branched out into different directions. Different enough to no longer be tied to each other other than by name. And let’s not forget…” He grew more serious, the look in his visible eyes robbing everyone who was listening from their voice. “The kingdom of United Sadida and Eliatrope is in awful standing with the rest of the World; to have them lay claim on the Bontarian crown would cause a chain reaction which could negatively impact the balance of everything.”

“Ah… you have a point.”

The Eniripsa put her brush away after she tended to Dahnier’s minor injury before she quietly excused herself after receiving a confirming nod from the master that she was finished with her task. The longing look and the slow tilt of the Sadida’s head as he looked after the leaving healer were hard to ignore or not pick up on but at least it was a sign he was doing well enough; the bump underneath the facial grass was no longer present, though his eye squinted a little as if it was still a little sore.

“If the child gets chosen as the next heir, what happens then?” Alys asked once Dahnier stood up and pressed his fingers against his cheekbone and nose to make certain all was in order.

Joris looked to the female Eliatrope by peeking past the edge of his hood, the answer he had for her uncertain. “If the boy gets chosen and his mother consents, the Council will govern Bonta until the boy comes of age or deemed mature enough to rule. At this point it is still uncertain… but Bonta won’t be without a monarch for all too long, no matter what is decided upon.” Bonta couldn’t afford it but then Joris didn’t need to say such outloud. The nation and city he served had many allies but in compensation there were also enemies and some would gladly take advantage of a dead king and an empty throne. The Bontarian Council had to remain strong and united for this to not come to pass and the master would do all in his power to aid them to prevent the possible fall of Bonta. “But to return to the matters at hand… are you ready, Your Royal Highness?”

All attention turned to Dahnier after Joris addressed him, the prince slowly nodding while he brushed down the clothes he wore to blend in with the crowd of the city. He didn’t look all that princely but the healing of his black eye already took enough time; it would be disrespectful to stall for more by getting changed in the assigned guest quarters. The people present knew who he was; there was no need for a crown or royal garments. “As ready as I can be.” He didn’t sound all too convinced but then he wasn’t looking forward to what had to be done. He marched after Joris once the short master began to depart though lingered a little after he brushed past his sister. “Alys…? Could you write a letter to mother to inform her of what has occurred?”

“Of course…” Alys said softly, knowing she would have to leave plenty of details out to not concern their parents about the decision they made. This day was filled with trial and error… something she was certain neither their mother or father would be appreciative of. At least there was no crisis, not so far at least although a few things needed to be talked about to clear the air of any further animosity amongst the siblings. 

“We will return to the guest quarters and wait for you there,” Baudouin added after he laid a hand upon Alys’ shoulder and gave it a light squeeze, still owing her an apology though he knew she forgave him for actions taken as she wasn’t avoiding him like she did earlier this morning.

The future king of Sadida grinned towards Alys and Baudouin, a mask to hide his inner conflict behind but it was a welcoming sight after the frustrations all of them endured towards each other. “Be sure to open the balcony doors,” he jokingly smirked before he rose a hand to wave at his two siblings from over his shoulder and followed Joris out of the room to pay his final respects to the late king of Bonta. 

It was very late, the first day in Bonta drawing to a close. There was still much to be learned and even more to discover but all in due time. The remainder of the night was for rest and personal worries, for saying goodbye and silent mourning. Warnings were kept in mind while certain revelations were kept close to heart. Another day was approaching and with it came new opportunities and other obstacles.

A letter was sent to the queen of United Sadida and Eliatrope before dawn broke… but it would never arrive.


	7. Before Tomorrow Comes

The mausoleum was crowded. Folk from various corners of the world came to Bonta to attend the public wake. The crowd, dressed in blue and black, passed the altar the king’s body rested upon to give their silent prayers or respect while the Bontarian Council, nobles and the representatives of the Disciples watched on. Rich folk, harbor workers, farmers, shopkeepers, soldiers… All walks of life attended the mournful event without a shred of animosity present; the king was loved and admired by most, and he would be dearly missed.

Theron Sheran Sharm looked peaceful underneath the veil, wearing his iconic silver armor in which he fought many battles during his youth and prime. One would think he was asleep, the sheer veil hiding death from all who gazed upon him in their passing of the altar. Even from afar it felt like this was but a dream.

Alys and her brothers were with the few representatives who were willing and able to attend the wake, all silent as words fell short or were hollow. Discussions occurred prior to the wake, mostly about who would be the next ruler of Bonta, for that remained an unanswered question. But as the long line of people shuffled by, that question wasn’t on anyone’s mind for the time being. 

She mourned the passing of the king during the last few days; she had no more tears to shed though her heart continued to ache in sympathy for all who were present and still couldn’t believe it was true. Alys let her eyes wander, taking in the many faces of men, women and children before her gaze rested upon the armored body of Theron. She lied to herself in the attempt to remain strong… there was still a tear or two left. She brushed it away with a light stroke of a finger before it could crawl down her cheek, before she took a deep breath and straightened up.

Dahnier and Baudouin were more stoic than their sister and Alys was grateful for that; they were the solace she could lean on. They hardly argued since Dahnier’s little outing to the city, having been in sync and agreement even though they were unable to help Bonta with the preparations for the public wake and funeral which was to follow later this evening. Her brothers were the only ones she fully trusted within Bonta but she felt her thoughts and interest getting pulled towards those who loyally served the Bontarian throne.

Her gaze unintentionally shifted towards a large gathering of people on the opposite side of the mausoleum rather than the line of attendees before she looked at the Huppermage twins standing beside each other. They hardly stood out in the presence of a few other Huppermages who were loyal to Bonta, but they were the only Huppermages Alys knew by name. She didn’t trust Genevie, not after the little talk they had shortly after Theron’s passing, but her twin brother Geraint… he was different, and strange. Alys allowed herself to open up a little towards him the last few days and though each single conversation was short and awkward, the Eliatrope felt like she could find a friend in him.

Though who truly caused her to mentally waver was the peculiar master of Bonta, another person she knew in her previous life. It didn’t go by unnoticed that he went out of his way to try and make certain she, and her brothers, were doing well and felt safe in the palace, no matter that he was heavily occupied by many preparations and duties. She couldn’t help but wonder why, and several speculations crossed her mind, speculations which remained unanswered and unconfirmed up to this point. But what she did more was worrying. The master had been busy with all sorts of things… Did he sleep enough? Was he rested properly? Did he need help? Did he have a moment to mourn and come to terms with the loss of a friend? She did question herself time and time again as to why she had these worries, but she couldn’t help it. Even now, as the crowd continued to pass by, she worried.

She couldn’t see his face, or his eyes. Joris’ face was shrouded in the shadow of his hood and hiding how he felt. He was tiny in comparison to the company he was in, the council members and king’s chamberlain a few heads taller than him, but no matter his height, he had a presence which was twice as large than anyone standing by him. 

Her palms itched. It was tempting to make a Zaap and reach him so she could lay a comforting hand on his shoulder. Like when she brought him her favorite drink in United Sadida and Eliatrope, a gesture of goodwill and care that was fed by her intrigue in him. She didn’t dare however. It didn’t feel appropriate, and was it too casual? They were technically strangers, weren’t they? It didn’t feel like it… but she told herself she was moving too fast and hoping for things too strongly. Besides, the time and place weren’t right.

Baudouin picked up on his sister having her attention elsewhere than the wake and slightly turned his head to be able to see her face from the corner of his eyes. He tried to gain a grasp on what she was thinking or feeling, noticing the solemn and thoughtful look she carried before he followed her gaze towards the Bontarian Council, Huppermages and important nobles on the other side of the grand hall. Who caught her attention, if any had? The dragon drew his thick eyebrows together when it became obvious who exactly Alys was watching.

The master. Of course. 

There were a few seconds of conflict before he rested a hand upon her bare shoulder, the gesture causing her to flinch and bring her eyes downwards to the front of her white shoes. The reassuring squeeze he gave her made her shoulders sink but he could feel her relax underneath his hand. He still didn’t fully approve of his sister’s want to get acquainted with master Joris or anyone else in service of Bonta, but he had to be truthful and considerate; it was the master that kept Alys company when Baudouin was watching Dahnier’s back. He felt gratitude for the master taking her well-being in consideration, though was it enough to stop the dragon from being overly protective of his twin sister? He wasn’t certain. There was still too much distrust present.

He knew it to be over soon. Home was waiting for the three siblings after the funeral comes to its conclusion and the needed talks were had with the Bontarian Council. Tomorrow he, Alys and Dahnier would return to United Sadida and Eliatrope. He truly longed to be in a familiar surrounding where he could be himself and stretch his wings. He had yet to change to his original form, having taken on his human appearance the whole time they’ve been in Bonta and it began to make him irritated and impatient. Soon. He found enough solace in that single word to hold out for a while longer. 

The wake ended later than was planned but nobody anticipated the amount of people that came to say goodbye to the passed king, and neither did the guards nor Council have the heart to turn anyone away. The following funeral was only for those close to Theron and so the three royal siblings found themselves in each other’s company after Theron’s body was moved to the royal tomb, heads spinning from all that happened the past few days as they made their way to the guest chambers. The walk back was silent but nothing needed to be said.

A set of approaching footsteps broke the silence however, louder and faster than those of the Sadida and Eliatropes and it caused Baudouin to be alert and look back to see who exactly was in a hurry.

“Your Royal Highness.”

The female voice instantly turned Dahnier’s head, the prince almost stumbling in his step with the abruptness of his own action. He cracked a broad smile at the approach of three female Pandawas before all three gracefully bowed for him and his siblings. Baudouin and Alys followed their examples to return the respect while Dahnier took his time and let his eyes feast a little. “Princess Tayota,” he said in greeting before he courtesied,” you look radiant this evening. To what do we owe the pleasure?” 

The princess smiled sweetly while her two servants hid a shy giggle behind the fans they unfolded with a flick of their wrists,” we will soon depart to return to Pandala and leave the Bontarians to mourn in peace, but it was requested of me by my mother to have a word with you in private before we set sail, Prince Dahnier.”

A silence fell, a moment of thought before Dahnier’s broad smile grew a little stale as his thoughts clicked into place and the reason behind the princess’ approach became apparent. The smile remained however, no matter that it lost its enthusiasm. He looked in between Alys and Baudouin before he muttered to them as he stepped forth,” don’t wait for me…” There was a dark tone in his muttering, a sharp contrast to how he looked as he beamed for the female Pandawa and her two servants while offering an arm to the princess.

“A king needs a queen,” Alys observantly but quietly said after watching Dahnier leave with Tayota hanging from his arm, feeling sorry for her brother. It was easy to guess that the Pandawa princess was to be his fiance, his future queen, as there were no other princesses  for him to wed in the few alliances the kingdom of United Sadida and Eliatrope had. Somewhere Alys was relieved that she would never be exposed to the fate of an arranged marriage, but it did hurt to see it happen to her other siblings who the trueborn heirs. Marriage should come from the heart, not because of politics… or so she believed. It wasn’t set in stone for Dahnier, but it was bound to happen and Tayota seemed eager enough to be his future bride.

Baudouin nodded in agreement after hearing his sister whispering, saying in turn,” she was more distracted than he was, oddly enough; she had her eyes on him during the whole wake. I am surprised he didn’t notice.”

Alys only hummed in agreement, keeping what she wished to say to herself. Dahnier wasn’t the only one to not notice glances given, and neither was Tayota the only one to be distracted during the wake. “I guess our stay in Bonta changed a few things…” She didn’t sound all that proud, although she should be. Dahnier had been on his best behavior since the night of Theron’s passing and she found a few opportunities to dip her toes into the unknown waters of being an advisor, a role her parents pushed onto her. He listened to what she had to say and that was an improvement one could indeed be proud of.

The shapeshifted dragon eyed his sister with a certain thoughtfulness after hearing the dip in tone and her eyes slowly drawing down to her feet. She was hanging her shoulders, her wings folding and becoming smaller within her hood. Something was troubling her. “Only a few things. Once we’re home again, tomorrow, we will see if the changes are temporary.” 

“Home… Yes.” She didn’t sound all too convinced but her posture began to change with the forming faint smile upon her peach colored lips. “You must be excited to go home. You haven’t flown since we got here,” she said as she brought a hand up to let it rest against Baudouin’s back, the tips of her fingers tracing the curly pattern visible on the shoulder blade his shirt didn’t cover. 

She didn’t retract when he shrugged and rolled with his shoulder, her light stroking intensifying the itch he felt, though he found it soothing all the same. She was one of the very few who understood him and cared for his needs and even now, while she was pondering about other things, she knew he was longing for the sky. “Bonta is no place for a dragon…”

“I agree,” a voice sounded after Baudouin shared his thoughts, forcing the twins to look away from each other and see who approached them. Geraint inclined his head in greeting once he found their eyes on him, his smile obscured by his scruffy beard though the glint in his hazel colored eyes gave it away,” I am sorry, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop but voices carry far down these corridors. But at least it allowed me to come with a proposal to you, Prince Baudouin.”

“I am no prince,” the dragon gruffly said, the gentle look he had when he was alone with his sister hardened in the presence of the Huppermage,” I hold no titles.”

Geraint blinked a little dumfounded before he said with a hint of feeling uncertain,” master Baudouin… dragon, sir. Apologies… You don’t quickly imagine yourself being casual with a dragon when you get up in the morning and wonder what will happen during the day. Nevertheless, my proposal.” His nervous chuckling died off as he straightened up to give off a sense of confidence, thought faltered slightly when he allowed himself to look at the sister of the dragon he was addressing, the woman he crushed on and couldn’t forget for years on end. “T-tomorrow… I mean--yes, tomorrow you will be leaving Bonta. Many of the Bontarian Council, myself included, truly appreciate that you were present the last few days to show the support of United Sadida and Eliatrope, and strengthen our allegiance. While my fellow Council members have already decided to write a letter in thanks to your parents, I would like to personally show my gratitude… for old time’s sake.”

Alys felt a twinge in her chest when Geraint concluded his explanation with a hint towards times she couldn’t possibly remember. He was nervous, the way he waved his hands as he spoke and stammered gave it away, but that restlessness was contagious and it was seeping into the female Eliatrope. Her thoughts lingered to the truth of what was to happen the next day, the return home, and it made her heart beat a little faster with an accompanying ache she couldn’t fully describe. There was an inner conflict she didn’t want to think about but Geraint’s presence and offer only pushed it firmer against her attention. 

“If you would follow me, please,” Geraint said and brushed past the twins when they gave no visible or audible objection to what he was trying to achieve, walking with long strides down the corridor to lead them towards the back of the palace.

Neither Baudouin or Alys was certain what to think of the offer, the dragons ticking close to his sister by keeping a hand on her shoulder. A showing of gratitude… What could it be and why did the Huppermage believe it was needed? They hadn’t done anything to deserve a special thanks and they hadn’t exactly gotten all too close or acquainted with the Bontarian council member. Not in this life at least.

“Master Geraint?” Alys’ voice was soft in tone as she and Baudouin followed after the councillor, the path he was taking and the destination he had in mind unclear to her,” if you don’t mind me asking, why aren’t you present at the funeral ceremony?” 

“Oh, I--I wasn’t _that_ close to the king. I have served him for like a century, this is true, but he and I… we weren’t as acquainted as, say, Master Joris was with him. That said, I am allowed to be present and I considered it, but I have to admit I felt like it wasn’t my place.” He shrugged as he wasn’t certain what more to say; it was as simple as that. He was sure to visit the tomb in the near future but he already said his goodbyes to the king; it felt concluded and he was content with it.

The palace hardly breathed a mournful atmosphere as the trio traversed the hallways and ascended several stairways, the present staff preparing for the evening with lighting lanterns, torches and chandeliers or drawing curtains shut. 

Wherever Geraint was taking the twins, it wasn’t all too long before he approached a sealed off doorway which was guarded by two armed guards. He nodded for the guards, not needing to introduce himself as they knew exactly who he was and opened the doors for him before he could even ask of them to do so. “And here we are,” the Huppermage said as he stepped through the opening doors and onto a long suspended bridge which was connected to a large tower, the revealed view having Alys hesitate for a moment. 

It was nothing new; the glistening waves of a far stretching sea was a sight she was fairly accustomed to, for she grew up close to the seaside, but to see it in a city like Bonta and after hours of spending indoors, it caught her by surprise; a pleasant surprise. Baudouin kept her going, her hesitation dissolving with the large steps he took while he kept a strong arm around her shoulders, the outside world beckoning him.

Geraint lingered in the open doorway, taking in their reactions before he rose his voice a little to be heard,” I’ll be with you in a minute or two; please, enjoy the view until then. I won’t be long.” The look of harsh suspicion Baudouin threw back made him flinch with a nervous and twitching smile before he turned around to have a word with the two guards and furiously stroked his beard to remain calm. 

“I don’t trust this,” Baudouin grumbled as he watched Geraint converse with the guards from the corner of his eyes, the wild and large movements of the councillor’s hands as he spoke indicating he was explaining something to the men dressed in blue and silver armor. He tore his inquisitive gaze away when Alys broke away from him and walked up to the balustrade of the long bridge, showing no fear for the height they were on as she leaned up and over the stone fence to look down, the breeze getting caught within her hood and blowing some of her hair aside. She wasn’t agreeing or disagreeing with him, her silence being fairly neutral in tone. 

“I doubt it is for the view…” he continued, crossing his arms before his chest while his attention returned to Geraint and the guards. Whatever the Huppermage was trying to discuss, it brought forth different reactions in the two guards. Confusion, focus, intrigue, mild objection, agreement, plotting, pondering, excitement. The salutes they gave the Huppermage concluded the conversation and for a second Baudouin expected them to march onto the bridge with their swords or crossbows drawn. Luckily his expectations were wrong as the guards disappeared inside instead and Geraint was on his own when he walked to the twins with an accomplished glint in his eyes.

“All is settled. I am sure you noticed where exactly we are,” the Huppermage motioned to the scenery while his cloak gently whipped around his body the moment he stepped out of the shelter of the large cylinder shaped building that was the palace,” you may also have noticed that we are on the less crowded and public side of the palace. This is with purpose, I assure you. Master dragon, Baudouin, sir. Uuh… Sire?” He cleared his throat to accompany his uncertain expression as he struggled to find the right title or name to call Baudouin by, advancing closer to the twins before he took a deep breath and respectfully inclined his head,” on behalf of the Bontarian Council, I offer my deepest apologies to the restrictions we unawarely laid upon you. To hopefully make up for this, you may be yourself here to your heart’s content, without any worries you may have.”

Baudouin straightened up with a furrowed brow while he repeated Geraint’s words in his head, trying to find a catch while also wondering if he understood it correctly. Was he given permission to be a dragon rather than wander in his shapeshifted form? He growled in thought, a long rumble from deep down his throat, as he turned his gaze towards the far horizon. The sea and open space before him beckoned him, the wind warm and welcoming. His stoic expression twitched with the losing battle; he wanted it. He wanted to fly ever since they arrived in Bonta, but he found the need to keep up appearances more important.

Alys observed her brother in silence, the grumble he emitted giving away he wasn’t certain if to accept the offer. She couldn’t blame him for the doubt. Their parents asked of him to not be a dragon in public to prevent any trouble from brewing; different people have different reactions, and the prejudice towards Eliatropes reigned supreme outside of the nation of Bonta. But now an important member of the Bontarian royal council, someone she would like to consider a friend she can trust, is allowing him to take to the sky and show himself to whomever may be looking in the direction of the palace. Would her brother accept the offer or find the risk far too great? 

Was it a trap? Would he or his sister get attacked the moment he takes to the sky? Baudouin scowled at himself for being drastically paranoid and thinking so dark about their hosts and allies after days of being in their good graces. The brooding look he held let up a little when Alys lightly touched his arm and smiled for him, a silent encouragement he needed to tip the scales. He nodded for her after weakly returning her smile before he backed away and took in the space available on the walkway.

Geraint instinctively took several steps back when Baudouin backed up and crouched down to place his hands upon the ground, looking focused with his eyes cast to the heavens above. It happened far too quickly for the Huppermage to take mental notes or see how exactly the dragon shapeshifted, his eyes forced to close in protection when a gust of wind followed a single but strong thrust of large wings which sprouted from Baudouin’s deforming back, the sound of it deafening. Geraint blinked when the sudden burst of wind settled down, catching a blur of brown and gold shooting upwards before it curved to change direction and stay below the clouds.

The female Eliatrope jogged a little along the long walkway to try and follow her brother, a broad smile upon her lips before she came to a slow stop to simply watch. He wasn’t all that large for a dragon but it was a magnificent sight to see him soar over the palace walls and towards the setting sun of which only but a sliver was visible above the sparkling water surface. His movements were stiff and calculated from what she could tell; he was cautious, his eyes cast downwards to make certain no unpleasant surprises were waiting for him. “Fly, Baudouin!” she called out after cupping her hands around her mouth, her broad smile remaining when her shouting caused Baudouin to hover with a flapping of his wings so he could look to her and hear her,” just fly!”

Her excitement made it easier for him to shed off the invisible coat of doubt. She knew full well how much he wanted this and her support was all he needed to give in. Very well… he would fly and claim the Bontarian skies as his own. A screeching roar left him as he brought himself upwards with another rapid thrust of his wings, going high to punch through the dark clouds and making a twirling dive down towards the tall cliffs upon the palace was built. He shot under the suspended walkway Alys and Geraint were on after the spreading of his wings prevented him from crashing into the cliffs, easily steering himself around before taking to the wide open sky again.

Geraint was impressed by Baudouin’s display of aerial skills. It was years since he last saw a dragon; the sight alone intimidated him, but then Baudouin was an intimidating presence by default, even when he looked fairly human. He approached Alys with careful steps after Baudouin decided to bring himself closer to the rolling waves and gained more confidence to fly in an unknown place. The Huppermage was quiet as he didn’t wish to interrupt the special moment of the twins but he couldn’t help wanting to be a part of it. He stopped himself from touching Alys’ shoulder or back, not daring to satisfy his old burning desires and instead stared upon her bare skin until the sound of her voice forced him to snap out of it.

“Thank you so much, Master Geraint. You have no idea how much this means to him, to us.” The gratitude she felt was written on her face and present in her smile and eyes as she turned to the bearded Huppermage,” he hasn’t felt at ease ever since we arrived in Bonta; he truly needed this.”  

“It is my pleasure,” he admitted and leaned a little on the stone banister to not stand all awkward like beside the Eliatrope,” and please, call me Geraint. There is no need for formalities out here, and at this hour. Or ever…” The slight nod she gave before she began stroking her wavy locks and tucked them behind her ear only made his smile look more dumb, unable to melt a little at the fact that they were getting acquainted with each other on a more casual level, though it was a good thing his beard hid it.

“Are you certain this won’t be a problem?”

Her question and the hint of concern it carried made him straighten up and turn a little more serious to reassure her. “The guards and Huppermages patrolling the palace grounds and city are being informed about possible dragon sightings as we speak and they in turn will assure anyone who may get startled and wishes to raise the alarm. Bonta may have its history with dragons, but not all occurrences were bad or with ill intent. And who knows... after the passing of Theron, some Bontarians may see it as a good omen to find a friendly dragon nearby the palace.” He shrugged; it was a mere guess. He improvised on this random idea and it took some good persuading of the two guards to get this ball rolling and work without it having a terrible outcome. That they were on the more secluded side of the palace at this late growing hour also helped with keeping any public panic levels low. Surely someone would get startled by seeing a dragon swoop overhead.

“We are so used to it,” Alys said, reminiscing a little about home and the Eliatrope lifestyle after she crossed her arms upon the cool feeling stone of the banister to lean against it,” to dragons roaming the sky and being themselves without any shrouds or illusions. It is a part of our lives and we can’t see ourselves without it.” She looked at peace in the final rays of dying sunlight, if not a little thoughtful, her eyes following her brother in the distance. “But we decided to be considerate of Bonta to not cause an unnecessary commotion. Baudouin was beginning to reach his limit as his passion is to fly like the dragon he is, but it was a sacrifice he willingly made for, well, politics… He held out well; I am proud of him.”

“It must run in the family,” Geraint smirked as old memories began to surface,” you didn’t hesitate to make self sacrifices either if it was in the best interest of your people, and others. You made it look so easy, though I doubt it truly was...” He grimaced while he thought about it; he didn’t know her well enough back then to be aware of any worries or problems she had, even though he believed for years that he knew her inside out. He was blind then, too infatuated with a woman who was far out of reach. His old self and the years of denial embarrassed him… “I am sorry,” he said with a slight croak and an apologetic tilt of his head,” I know you don’t remember your past live.”

A bubble of yearning began to form around Alys, even though she tried to pop it by digging her fingers into the soft spotted fur which lines her robe. This was exactly why she couldn’t feel any excitement for returning home the next day; United Sadida and Eliatrope held no answers to the many questions she had. Instead it left her in the dark for like thirty years while this city gave her so much in but a few days time. It felt wrong and unfair how the place she felt the most comfortable was not fully honest with her. “It is alright. I should be the one apologizing for not knowing about the histories I had with some people, you included. My family never told me about what I did or what happened, and I’ve lived a rather secluded and sheltered life so far which kept me from exploring or learning about it,” she sounded a little sad, incapable of hiding how she felt,“ I never knew.”

“You were someone of importance. People knew who you were and what you were striving for, even if not many agreed with you. I am surprised your parents kept that from you though, but I am certain they had their reasons.” 

“Maybe.” She didn’t sound all too convinced but her parents were also a topic she didn’t want to wander all too deep into. Instead she was more curious about what Geraint was blatantly sharing about her previous life. Master Joris already indulged her about how she was a representative of the Emrubians and that she was an ally of Bonta with a seat in the famed Council of Twelve, but what else? Did Geraint have anything else to share with her? How close were they in her previous life? What did he know that Master Joris might not?

She rose a brow when she noticed the Huppermage was fidgeting with a hand behind his back, mumbling a little to himself before he rose a finger to show Alys to wait rather than ask him what he was doing. He was searching for something in one of the several pouches which hung from the broad belt he wore, his oversized glove not all that helpful but his face cleared up when he finally found what he was looking for.

Geraint turned to Alys while holding something bundled up in a handkerchief in both his hands, gazing down upon it with an insecure and melancholic look before he held it out for her. “This is for you, as a token of my…” he paused to change his mind on what he was initially going to say,” my gratitude.”

She hesitated to take what rested in the leather clad palms of his hands and cast a quick glance towards her brother in the far distance before she carefully cupped the gift in her hands to have a closer look. She couldn’t tell what it was by its weight or size alone and so, after another few seconds of reluctance, she began to undo the handkerchief, carefully unfolding and unwrapping it until the shine of silver greeted her.

“I’ve kept this for a very long time… Years infact,” Geraint explained as Alys revealed what he had in his possession for so long, an oval piece of cyan tinted glass set in a setting of silver; a piece of jewelry,” I’ve thought of returning it sooner, but I was never certain if it would be too soon. Even now I have my doubts but--” He weakly smirked as he was being too honest and closed his eyes to collect himself before he looked at Alys and smiled for her,” it is yours, or well, _was_ but it can be again, if you want it.”

“This was mine…?” She sounded a little baffled at the revelation, holding the piece of jewelry and the handkerchief it rested upon like it was extremely fragile. She didn’t dare to touch it but indulged herself by gently and lightly running a finger along the cracked glass. It would have looked like an authentic gem if it weren’t damaged. She was surprised this once belonged to her however, as she hardly wore jewelry which wasn’t made of flowers and vines, but it did look familiar. The brown sash she and Baudouin wore wrapped around their waist had several small beads in a similar fashion of silver and cyan. 

“Yes. Every time I saw you... No matter what attire you would wear, you always wore it. I assume it was special to you, I never asked.” He never _dared_ to ask, but he didn’t need to tell her that. “I am sorry for the crack. It was already there when--after you passed away.”

Something special to her… Even if it was assumed, the fact he said he always saw her with it must mean she held it dear. But why? If he didn’t know, then who did? Her parents perhaps, or uncle Chibi, Renate or Canar? She lifted the oval shaped silver from the handkerchief to hold it against what was left of the setting sun, the glass and the long branching crack sparkling in the dimming light. There was a thick needle on the back of the setting, telling her it was a pin rather than a pendant or a medallion. It was beautiful and though she couldn’t comprehend why gazing upon it and holding it made her feel meek and fuzzy, she allowed herself to warmly smile in response to the strange feelings that were welling up in her chest. “Thank you,” she whispered, expressing what she was feeling in a nonverbal way. Her eyes shone, her smile was sweet and stained with gratefulness for him returning what she had apparently lost without knowing. If he held on to it for so long, it must mean they were more than just friends. Why else would he have kept it for all these years?

Geraint held his breath when a heavy but strong thump in his chest startled him the moment his eyes met hers and she smiled for him. A twinge of bewilderment caught him and sent him mentally reeling before he said quietly and a little dumbfounded,” you never looked at me like that before…”

Her eyes snapped further open and became larger at the sudden confusion and surprise his words brought along, the healthy blush upon her cheeks deepening in color. It was a reaction he unintentionally mimicked, the jerking of his arm giving away he wanted to cover his mouth but what was said was already said, and she had heard it. “I… I am sorry, is that bad?” she asked, suddenly feeling extremely timid while standing before the councillor and confusion raged within her.

“No! No, I just--I never thought, or hoped, that I would ever get to see that look… from you,” he said, his voice trailing off. For a moment she looked smitten by him while she smiled and held the pin, or at least that was what he thought. Was it his mind playing tricks on him? Were it his old feelings for her, the ones he buried and tried to forget by marrying someone he didn’t truly love? “I-I’m sorry,” he stammered, dropping his hands down to his sides to let his cloak drape around him and hide how his hands tightened into trembling fists,” I am overstepping my boundaries by spouting such nonsense. Please forgive me.”

She didn’t know what to say in turn, rendered speechless by his indirect confession. A heavy weight began to form in the pit of her stomach and it made her dizzy. Never had she been in such a position before and it scared her a little. She didn’t even feel or notice the wind picking up behind her, her hood and petal shaped robe swaying with the rhythmic beating of large dragon wings before claws ticked upon stone and drew her out of her stupor. A small smile was all she could muster for the Huppermage before she deeply bowed for him and hid away her face by dipping it far down, her hands clutched around the pin and held firmly against her chest. Her heart kept beating too fast; it made her quiver.

Geraint only nodded when Alys swiftly turned on a heel and ran for her brother after the dragon landed upon the long walkway, fully understanding that he was at fault for what had happened, for how he made her feel. He was to blame for her fluster, her panic and confusion. He hoped she could find it in herself to forgive him for saying things which were too sudden, that she wouldn’t reject him and perhaps find something among her confusion which could answer his own feelings. 

“Alys?” Baudouin stretched his neck when his sister came running, flung her arms around his neck and pressed her face against his umber scales, hardly able to reach all the way around. His scales prevented him from feeling her breath or the warmth of her glowing cheeks, but he could see a strange smile through the pale blond strands of her hair while her eyes remained obscured from him. He frowned at her reaction and approach before he glared towards the male Huppermage with the assumption that something had occurred while he was up in the air. What did that man do, or say? He looked… defeated and mournful as he watched the twins.

“Can I join you…?” she whispered while running a hand along his neck and slowly released him as he answered her with a nod and low grunt. She took only a tiny step back when Baudouin complied with her request and lowered himself down, quickly tucking the gifted pin and handkerchief away behind her sash for safekeeping before she placed a foot onto his elbow to climb onto his back.

Baudouin remained silent and kept himself low and steady so she could climb him with ease, watching her intently before he rose up on all four once she found her balance and sat with both legs on one side. She continued to thoughtfully stroke his scales, her quiet and withdrawn behavior concerning him. The question about what had happened burned upon his tongue but he kept the words to himself when she met his inquisitive gaze and her chest rose with the deep breath she took.

“Bring us up, as high as you can, please. I want to feel the wind blow through my hair…” And have it carry away the mixture of feelings she was experiencing. She braced herself as she felt muscles tense and ripple underneath the thick layer of scales, the golden colored wings stretching till their full length on either her side. 

With a single pounce and without warning, Baudouin dove forward and off the bridge, his wings catching the wind before he rode the current upwards and kept himself aloft with a continuous beating of his wings. His eyes were on the starry sky above, wanting to fulfill his sister’s wish of going as high as possible. Bonta grew smaller underneath them before it disappeared from sight as the dragon breached through the thin layer of clouds. The lit streets were visible through the slivers of darkened white which swirled with the thrusts of Baudouin’s wings as he swooped around with a smooth curve. 

Flying with his sister was nothing out of the ordinary; they did it often, be it for fun, to spend some time together or whenever she was upset. It lifted both their spirits, every single time and without fail. Whatever ailed Alys at this very moment, he would let the sky soothe her until she felt ready to talk.

Her light weight disappeared from his back soon after Baudouin ended his ascend and brought them as high as he deemed safe, the female Eliatrope dropping herself into a freefall with a spreading of her arms and a closing of her eyes. It may give anyone watching a fright but Baudouin remained calm as he watched her surrender to gravity. He tailed after her before he caught up with her, but instead of catching her, he began to circle her while sticking close enough to intervene if anything were to go wrong. 

Baudouin kept a watchful eye on her until a flash of cyan made her disappear, but it didn’t worry him in the slightest. She reappeared soon enough, twirling through the air while the glow of the Zaap she launched out of highlighted her features. He swooped and turned to remain close and predict wherever her Zaaps would appear, dancing and chasing her high above the city and the Piratean Sea as they had no intentions of putting their feet on the ground for a while longer. 

This was their freedom; even if they were far from home, they could find solace in the sky and each other. It was something a regretful Geraint or a pleasantly surprised Joris couldn’t share with the female Eliatrope, forced to watch her from far below. This may be the last time they will lay eyes upon a dance between a dragon and an Eliatrope, for the journey home awaited them. A journey not all involved were willing to make.


	8. Echoes of Trust

It stung.

Geraint slowly blinked at the burning and stinging sensation, his surprise rooting him in place while his cheek turned red and felt like it was swelling. He slowly rose a hand to examine the aching side of his face with a soft prodding of his leather clad fingers before he frowned a little in confusion and looked at his sister, standing before him while slowly lowering her hand which she had raised to deliver him a swift blow. A storm was brewing on her face and in her visible eye, and he could guess why.

“What possessed you to allow a dragon to roam free over the city without discussing it with your fellow council members or the royal Huppermages first?” she hissed, speaking with a hushed voice although the sound of the firm slap she gave him already alerted a few people present in the throne room as a short pause in the soft murmuring followed the slap. Genevie leaned close to her brother and grabbed for his arm to pull him even closer and gain his attention as she turned her back to anyone peeking their way, spite present in her voice,” was it _her_? Did she stuff that idea in your stupid head?”

He had trouble focusing, his thoughts catapulting between the fact his twin sister slapped him and what happened the evening before. He stammered while looking for the words to answer her until her nails, though cushioned by her glove, pressed into his skin and he became aware of the harm she inflicted on him. His bewildered expression hardened before he tugged his arm free from her, whispering,” why are you concerned with council affairs? That isn’t your place, Genny.”

Genevie looked offended after her brother freed his arm with a strong jerking, her eye narrowing with a cold glare. “The Huppermages were ready to rally and attack that dragon until a measly guard came running to inform them about what _you_ decided. They were outraged, to say the least.”

“No they weren’t; you are. I have already discussed this with a few of the council members and the heads of the sect earlier this morning, and only a few expressed their disagreement with my actions, but nobody is “outraged” like you claim them to be,” he said with a dramatic waving of his arms before he lowered his voice a little to bring his point better across,” and _that_ dragon you are disrespectfully speaking of is His Royal Highness Baudouin Sheran Sharm. No Huppermage serving this court would have laid a finger on him for just flying around and stretching his wings.”

“Don’t you dare to brush this off like it was nothing, Geraint. You can’t ignore the fact that there was panic among the citizens and that you acted without consent. All to impress the Eliatrope princess, I reckon.”

“I didn’t--” Geraint silenced himself and closed his eyes with a balling of his fist, a frustrated scowl present on his face before he sighed and eased down a little,” I can’t brush this off because I have already met the consequences of my actions. I am relieved from most of my council duties until further notice and that is a price and punishment I willingly accept. I know it was wrong of me to act without consulting the council first, and also rash, but it felt like the right thing to do. We have not been respective of our guests and with them leaving today, it was the least I could do for them. I also did it to keep Bonta’s allegiances with United Sadida and Eliatrope unscatched, to make them feel welcome in our midst. The council understands my reasoning, even if it wasn’t the best approach…”

Although her face was mostly obscured by her thick hair, the high collar of her cloak and the broad eyepatch she wore, it couldn’t hide the sudden desperation which was washed over her after listening to Geraint. “You… you got suspended from the council?” Her question was stained with the disbelief she felt, her usual cool and calm appearance cracking further at the news. 

“Temporarily.”

Who could she blame for this? No, she knew. She knew for certain who was behind her brother acting irrational and it infuriated her. “This is exactly like all those years ago,” she said as she wandered through surfacing memories, old annoyances and frustrations beginning to boil and mix with the new,” you tossed your responsibilities aside for her then too, getting into trouble and knowingly disobeying our master’s wishes and instructions while she didn’t even give you the light of day. I told you several days ago to constrain yourself, to focus and not make a scene so you wouldn’t get hurt again by her, and what do you do?”

Geraint lowered his gaze down to the floor when his sister pelted him with the truth, staying eerily quiet. 

“You abused your position to _cozy up_ to her.” She could hardly stop herself from raising her voice, her anger taking over. Her brother was all she had in her immortal life and she tried everything in her power to not lose him; she was willing to pay every price needed to stay with him, to make him happy. She was so proud when he managed to climb up the social ladder and gained a seat on the Bontarian Council, taking the place of their master and mentor after he passed away. It was something he always wanted, to be acknowledged and follow in their master’s footsteps. She really thought he finally healed from the heartache the Eliatrope put him through in her previous life and that he could become the man he was meant to be, but it all fell to shambles days ago with Queen Amalia sending her children to Bonta. And now… Geraint threw all the good things that happened to him away for old one-sided infatuations. How stupid could he be? “I bet she didn’t care,” she bit with foul certainty,” or noticed the sacrifice you made just to see her flutter her eyelashes at you in faked interest.”

“Genny.” He calmly said her name as he laid his gloved hands upon her shoulders but the look in his eyes was all but calm,” _stop it_.” 

It was all he said, but then nothing more was needed. The tone he sternly spoke in and the look his eyes held silenced Genevie, a spark of fright present in the hazel color of her only remaining eye as she stared at him. Muscles tensed, her breath frozen in her lungs until she could feel it; a slight tremble. She was shaking and there was nothing she could do to stop it. It only increased in intensity after Geraint’s hands slipped away from her shoulders and he brushed past her to take his leave, her disbelief and the shock she experienced from her brother’s defiance tearing away all control. 

She had to blink the stare away to force herself to thaw, to make her muscles react and her body listen to that inner voice that was screaming and clawing for a way out. Never had he shut her down like that, and she didn’t know how to handle this unexpected turn in events. It robbed her from her senses as she pun around, facing the throne room and the growing distance between herself and her twin. 

He was walking away. From _her_ , his own sister, the one he always listened to without question. Damn that Eliatrope to the deepest depths of Shukrute and beyond!

Her teeth painfully sunk into the soft flesh of her trembling lower lip with a burning anger before a sharp inhale of air brought back her usual confidence. “Open your eyes, Geraint,” the female Huppermage spoke out, gaining the full attention of the few people present in the throne room as she rose her voice enough to be heard,” she is going home and she won’t miss you. Just like before.”

The pace Geraint walked in slowed a little, as if reluctance crept up on him after hearing Genevie verbally lash out with her presumptions, before he straightened himself by pushing back his shoulders and continued his stride without glancing back… although he almost did. 

It hurt… Walking away was more painful than the slap he received, but no matter how much he loved his sister, her accusations were tearing him apart on the inside. He rubbed his cheek as he coursed down the hallway, eyes upon the floor while he sank far into his thoughts. Memories were trying to surface, memories which he didn’t wish to be reminded of. What happened the night before should be more prominent as it was what was currently taking hold of his life. His past should stay where it was; in the past.

The strewn Huppermage marched on to flee from the pain his sister dug up, unaware of the movement behind him as two people entered the hallway he was desperate to cross. A pity that… Seeing who was accompanied by a guard might have been exactly what he needed to recover from his inner turmoil. Turquoise colored eyes turned to him and quietly watched with a hint of hesitation, the soles of her white shoes hardly making a sound upon the marble floor. There was nothing that drew Geraint from his thoughts and so he continued on, lost in little agonies while trying to mentally prepare for what was to happen later this day.

Alys slowed in her steps after taking note of the male Huppermage further down the hallway, her cheeks unwillingly becoming warmer while the muscles in her legs tensed up and slowed her down, his appearance instantly reminding her of his slip of the tongue the night before. She gazed after him, a thought crossing her mind but she forcefully pushed it back to not stray from what she had planned and trail after the guard who walked ahead of her. What would she even say to him? She felt like she couldn’t come face to face with the Huppermage, not without things becoming awkward between them. His confession, although unintentionally shared, was too sudden and it made her head spin in ways that made her uncertain if it actually was a confession. He took it back so quickly…

She rested her eyes upon the the blue cloak the guard wore, watching the rippling folds to distract herself from what had occurred last night and instead focus on where she was headed, on who she was hopefully going to meet. She lost sleep from thinking, for she had a lot to think about before returning home, and eventually a desperate plan formed during the early hours which took enough shape for her to act to it. To sneak away from the guest quarters didn’t feel right, but it was something she felt she needed to do to assure her own future. A future she would decide upon herself.

“He should be in here.” The guard broke the silence after walking up to a large closed door; he had to ask his colleagues if they had seen a trace of the famed Master Jurgen after the young Eliatrope asked him for directions and it led him on a quest to find the small ambassador. The trek through the palace wasn’t all too long, but he did hope that what the mysterious lady was looking for was indeed inside the war room. He knocked in good manner and waited before a voice sounded, muffled by the thick wood of the door. It was an invitation, one he accepted by opening the door with a stoic sounding,” pardon our intrusion,” before he entered and held the door open for Alys. 

The search was fruitful. Alys slowly rose her head and gaze to look into the well-lit hall, only to meet the eyes of the one she was desperate to talk with. Joris appeared to be surprised to see her, turning fully around to face her rather than keep his focus divided between whomever came inside and the papers he held. He stood beside a long table positioned in the center of the room, looking to be in his element among the many maps which decorated the walls and the tabletop, though the tall chairs made him look smaller than he actually was.

“Master Joris, the Princess Sheran Sharm wishes to see you.”

He nodded in acknowledgement as he laid the stack of papers he held aside before making his way to the open door to welcome Alys inside. “Lady Alys, what can I do for you?” He was indeed surprised to see her. He expected her to be occupied with preparing for the journey home but that she sought him out concerned him more than her not packing.

The guard took Joris’ acknowledgement as a quiet indication that his presence was no longer required and gave a small salute to the master and the female Eliatrope, smiling to return the bashful but appreciative smile she gave him before the door shut behind him as he took his leave.

Alys waited for a moment, searching for the words to begin and answer Joris’ question while the following silence only increased her shaking nerves. “I am sorry for interrupting, Master Joris,” she said after finding her voice, the smile she held gone,” I know it isn’t the most opportune time and neither do I want to pull you away from any important matters, but… could I perhaps talk with you, in private?”

“Of course,” he said within a heartbeat, not even needing to think it over and walked back to the table while motioning for one of the chairs,” have a seat.”

She blinked at his accepting attitude, not having expected him to move so swiftly and without a moment of thought. Unlike her... She took a deep breath to try and bolster her courage as she knew there was no turning back and sat herself down by the table, refusing to let her eyes wander to keep a flair of confidence. Finally she was alone with the one she wanted to confide in and she could only hope he was willing to listen to what she had to say rather than be disappointed by what was truly on her mind. “It is about my impending leave…” she began after Joris climbed onto a chair not far from her,” the truth of the matter is that--well, I don’t… want to go…” Her voice dipped in volume when shame welled up and caused her to huddle a little into her hunched shoulders. The sense of regret accompanied the shame, the decision to be honest to Joris one she suddenly questioned but she spoke a little more to explain herself to the master before falling silent,” I don’t wish to return home, not yet at least.”

Joris arched a brow at the confession, a reaction she saw and brought more color to her cheeks. He had to admit to himself that he wasn’t all too surprised to learn this, but what did baffle him was that she trusted him enough to open up. This was a topic which one discussed with those close, like friends or family, but she chose him of all people. He would try not to read too much into it and see where exactly it would lead, though he couldn’t help but hope a little that she was warming up to him.

“I know it must sound childish and selfish coming from someone like me, but I assure you that I have my reasons. I am truly sorry for throwing this on you, especially with all you and Bonta have gone through the last few days, and the days to come, but I figured you of all would understand my reasons better.” Her voice remained soft but it couldn’t hide the stammer which quickly followed the realization she was getting a little too personal and honest towards the master,” I-I mean, you perhaps would because of our past...?”

The silence which followed her unintentional question made her nervous, the averting of his gaze after his eyes inquisitively pierced through her making her blood rush faster. Her confidence was shrinking. She hoped he was considering rather than silently pondering about what he had done to deserve her pestering about something which didn’t concern him. He was too difficult for her to read with his face shrouded in shadows and it drove her up the wall. What was he thinking about, did he find her foolish or selfish? Would he be stern and turn her away?

“I am listening.”

A small breath of relief left her when Joris sounded willing and kind, the tension in her facial expression letting up with a weak smile. She was right to believe her instincts about him, at least for now and it made her chest swell with excited flutters. “Our little talks throughout my stay here had me thinking about my future,” she began, adamant to keep their eyes locked to show she wanted to bond with him by giving him her trust, but she faltered a little as his gaze was too intense for her, her eyes slowly lowering to look at the curling edge of the map upon the table. For someone so small, the master made an impact with his presence alone and it was intimidating… It was something new and yet familiar. “Don’t get me wrong, Master Joris; I love United Sadida and Eliatrope, it is my home, but it doesn’t hold the answers I personally seek, nor is it the right place for me to develop further… spread my wings, to put it as such.”

Answers, that was what she wanted. The place she called home for thirty years didn’t have them and ever since she came face to face with the Bontarian ambassador, she had a feeling he was at least one of the keys she needed to unlock the mysteries which shrouded her past and future. Bonta was another… Going home wasn’t an option if she wanted to continue down the path of solving it all.

“What have you been thinking about, exactly?” Joris asked, sounding intrigued. He struggled with staying formal now that he was alone with her and she was speaking of wanting answers, answers he possessed. The will and want to rush into things so he could treat her like he did all these years ago made him impatient, but he needed to stay in control to not make any crucial mistakes. It was too soon. He indulged himself ever so slightly to not burst at the seams with the pent up frustrations, getting off his chair to come closer to the female Eliatrope with his arms behind his back while his head was tilted in obvious curiosity.

“I want to help Bonta and my mother’s kingdom... I want to strengthen our unity and alliance in any way I possibly can, like offering my assistance with the matter of Bonta’s future king. I may not be a rightful heir to my mother’s crown, but I am a part of the Sheran Sharm royal family, adopted or not; Bonta’s fate is tied to us. _I_ am tied to it. You told me that I was once a valued ally of Bonta and a representative of my people and my father hinted on me having skills in politics. If I go home now, I might lose a chance of getting on the right path everyone involved has pushed me towards… and it is why I wish to remain in Bonta as an emissary.” To reach the answers she desired, she needed to take on these responsibilities. She had thought this over many times the last few days, but it was last night’s conversation with Geraint which gave her the required nudge to not fear what she was going to set into motion by taking action. She was scared however… scared for rejection and failure. 

Joris looked thoughtful while standing beside Alys’ chair, his gaze wandering down to the floor while kneading one hand with the other. She was asking for something he wanted to support her in, for he believed it was the right thing to do, but he had to be realistic. Old feelings shouldn’t cloud his judgement or his common sense, and he couldn’t make the same mistake like Geraint did the night before. “I understand,” he nodded,” however, I will need to discuss this with the Royal Council. This is out of my hands, Lady Alys; I can not make the decision on my own, but I can bring it forward and to their attention.”

“Thank you. I know I am asking for much, especially at a time like this.”

She sounded humble but defeated; he could guess she was expecting something more positive and reassuring. “If it is any consolation, my Lady, you are hardly being selfish with your request to remain here as an emissary, or similar. Your growth means a better future for your people but this is also a dangerous request. Your people are not in good standing with many of the other Disciples… Exposing yourself outside of your kingdom will draw negative attention to you and this might be a concern of the Council.” Reality was cruel. Joris was well aware of the reason as to why the borders of United Sadida and Eliatrope were heavily protected and guarded, or why one hardly ever saw an Eliatrope outside of their kingdom. The prejudice against the Eliatropes was violent sometimes… and he feared the day Alys would get a taste of it. It was inevitable however, and it was a concern which affected more than only her. “Have you discussed this with your brothers, or your parents?”

The talk about negative attention rid her of her smile, no matter how faint it was. It was something she took in consideration during her thought-filled nights but it frightened her all the same. Alys shook her head in answer,” no, I wanted your council first… What good is there in riling them up if Bonta decides it has no need or want for my help? They are already very overprotective of me, Baudouin in particular; he wouldn’t have given me a chance to talk to you about this if he knew. But my parents… I have a feeling they would understand and approve. They sent me here as Dahnier’s advisor after all; they have faith in me.”

“Agreed…” He wasn’t certain what to think about Alys going behind her brothers’ backs to meet and talk with him but then hadn’t he done the same? He kept the woman he admired from afar in the dark all this time, for so many years… He had no right to lecture her about sneaking about and keeping secrets, and neither did he have the heart for it. He considered himself lucky he could stand this close beside her and not be all too formal without making her feel uncomfortable. “Apologies for talking casual about the king of the Eliatropes, but your father definitely had something up his sleeve by choosing you and Baudouin as the Prince’s entourage.”

“You are good friends, from what I’ve understood… and he has a mischievous streak like that. I am not all too surprised if what you said is true.”

The soft chuckle following her words made him smile. No matter the topic, they were capable of keeping a lighthearted undertone and it made the situation a little easier to deal with. “Let us discuss your plan of action if the Council declines your proposition,” Joris continued to stay on topic,” would you return home with your brothers if so?”

“I…” She froze in her seat as no ideas came to her, the wings hidden within her hood perking up before they folded back and lowered. She already concluded that going home wasn’t an option but what else could she do? “I am not sure.”

“If the council accepts your offer and assignment of the new emissary of United Sadida and Eliatrope, you will still have the issue with lodging. The palace can not house you, no matter if you are an ally… Stay longer on palace grounds and other members of the Council of Twelve, along with others, might grow restless and seek for opportunities to accuse Bonta of playing favoritism… which has happened before in the past. The Bontarian Council wishes to avoid this from happening again.” He paused, taking in her reactions to him laying the facts before her. She was thinking it over from what he could tell but there was a twinge of worry and helplessness present in the serious expression she held. She needed help… and help was what he could offer. “But that you can not stay on palace grounds doesn’t mean you are permanently shut outside the city. Bonta is open to all and everyone… one doesn’t need the Council’s permission to stay, be it for short or long term. If you wish to remain to seek your answers, even after the Council declines your offer, you have several options to choose from.” 

Her face cleared up a little after Joris added a silver lining to their conversation, her mental cogs beginning to turn. She indeed had options and it made everything less dark than it appeared to be.

“That said…” he continued, interrupting the flow of Alys’ thoughts and bringing her attention back to him. He appeared to be reluctant, once more kneading his hands behind his back before he turned his face to her so he could look at her rather than keep her in the dark about his sincerity. “I will be occupied with the arrangements for the future king, but your well being remains a concern and is part of my responsibilities. One such as you cannot stay in an inn on your own without security; it is far too risky… I therefore offer lodging in the most secure place I know within the city, if you are willing to trust me.”

Alys stared at Joris after he made the selfless offer, holding her breath while disbelief crawled about in the back of her head. She didn’t know what place he was talking about, but that he cared enough to look after her and make certain she would be safe stupefied her completely. “Master Joris, I-I don’t know what to say… Are you certain? I didn’t mean to impose or… be greedy.”

“I am.”

It was too good to be true but she fell for it without considering it could be a trap. But then why would it be? Joris was renowned, loyal and trustworthy; she had nothing to fear or be suspicious of. Her elation made her smile grow before she slipped off her chair and reached for Joris’ hands to take them, rendering the master speechless with a hidden fluster by suddenly coming down to his level. “Thank you,” she said as she sat before him and smiled for him,” I don’t know how I can repay you for all you’ve done for me and my brothers since we got here, but I will make it up to you. I promise.”

He hesitated. The world was spinning around them and made him feel disorientated, but he was grounded by her hands as his small gloved hands rested in the gentle grasp of her long fingers. Words escaped him as did his breath and most of his senses, his mind clouded by old memories. All she did was express her gratitude but it delivered emotional punches he could hardly take. She didn’t know what it meant to him, what she did to him by sitting on the floor and touch him, something she used to do in mutual respect and affection. Did she truly die or was it all a bad dream he finally woke from? He swallowed as he tried to prevent his hands from trembling in her hold and slowly retracted one of them to find the resolve to speak rather than drown,” there is no need to concern yourself with debts and paybacks. It is part of my duties.” 

If only she knew how deeply he felt indebted to her, out of guilt and feelings he was too afraid to acknowledge. He felt he had a lot to make up for, the secrets he kept weighing upon him like a heavy burden. Until he could share them, he would do everything in his power to make certain the Eliatrope would be safe, and alive; he owed it to her. He owed it to himself.

“Discuss your stay with your brothers and be honest with them. You have to convince them… though with who you are and your past life achievements, I am positive you will be able to change their minds. You do have to stand behind your own beliefs, Alys.”

Her broad smile became warmer in tone and more gentle after he showed the faith he held in her, only increasing the sense she was right with trusting her instincts about the ambassador of Bonta. She gave Joris’ hand a soft squeeze in thanks before she asked him,” will you accompany me to the Zaap as my chaperon, Master Joris?” She needed him to face her brothers. Not his words or reassurances, but his presence, his everything. She wouldn’t ask of him to come to her defense while she will try to inform and convince her brothers about her plans, for this was her own battle and family, but she needed the comfort his support gave her… no matter silent.

“It would be my honor, and pleasure.”

\--------------------~*~--------------------

The corners of Dahnier’s lips were sharply pulled down to form an expression of discomfort, his brown eyes occasionally creeping towards the shapeshifted dragon walking alongside him. The dragon was angry, though he hid it better than Dahnier ever could. While Dahnier would have caused havoc to express his discontent and announce it to the world, Baudouin kept a firm pace in his walking while his jaws were clenched firmly shut.

It had been a long while since last he saw Baudouin like this and he sure didn’t expect it after the dragon put up a display with his sister for many to see and admire. Even the Pandawa princess and her servants were impressed by the sight of a dragon flying overhead, distracting them enough to hold off any negotiations or discussions about arranged marriages. Baudouin was finally showing a more peaceful side of himself after he was given the freedom to be a dragon and fly to his heart’s content, but that ‘inner peace’ was nowhere to be found after the brothers went to fetch their sister in preparation for their journey home.

The dragon immediately stormed off once Dahnier was halfway through reading aloud the note they found on Alys’ bed, not even waiting for his Sadida brother to finish or follow. Many thoughts rampaged through his head but it was mostly wild worries which pushed him forward and sent him on a goose chase through the palace and its gardens to find his sister. 

His pupils narrowed when he homed in on someone further down the cloister he traversed, the daylight easily giving away the identity of whomever was distracted in their slow stroll; the Huppermage who served the Council. Baudouin picked up the pace to close the distance between himself and the man rummaging through a bag before his giant form was noted and caused Geraint to stumble in his walking with a visible cringe. 

The Huppermage looked upon the brown sash wrapped around Baudouin’s waist with large eyes before his gaze crept upwards to meet the dragon’s shadowed face and burning glare, catching him off guard. It was as if Geraint needed a few second to process who exactly he crossed paths with, his hands still tucked away within the bag which hung from his shoulder while he slowly blinked. His confused expression instantly became terrified when Baudouin hunched forward and nearly shoved his nose against Geraint’s, forcing the Huppermage to stumble back in fright and startle.

“Where is my sister?” the dragon growled while he towered over the Huppermage, his presence intimidating… perhaps more than he intended. 

Geraint stammered while grasping hold of his bag in a feeble attempt to have it act like a shield against Baudouin’s unexplained anger, holding it up and hiding somewhat behind it,” I-I--”

“ _Where_?”

Dahnier sighed after Baudouin cut the Huppermage off and stepped up beside his brother to pat his shoulder while mumbling,” Bau, any closer and he’ll faint.” He nodded to Geraint to make Baudouin aware of the impact his questioning had, the Huppermage having lost all color in his face while confusion kept its claws in him.

Baudouin straightened up after hearing the Sadida and looked Geraint over in consideration before he took a step back to give the Huppermage some breathing space, though the glare he held refused to let up. He didn’t repeat the question and instead gave Geraint the chance to answer.

The quick swallow Geraint made was visible and audible though the lowering of the bag was enough of an indication he wasn’t feeling all too threatened by the dragon after he backed up a little. He blinked once more, this time to gather his thoughts before he asked,” she… She’s gone missing?”

“Not exactly missing per say,” Dahnier shrugged,” we found a note on her bed, telling us she needed to talk with someone first and that we have no reason to worry, but Baudouin here--”

“She acted strange after you two had a word in private yesterday, and now she is nowhere to be found this close to us leaving Bonta,” Baudouin explained, not sugarcoating what he thought or felt about the situation as he continued to be brass and straight to the point,” and then we find you wandering about while we were told the royal Council is currently in session and cannot be disturbed. So, why are you not with the Council and _where_ is Alys?”

She was acting strange afterwards? Was it a good kind of strange, or bad? He hoped for good… Geraint halted his thoughts with a quick shake of his head to not get lost in speculations and assumptions about what kind of impact his confession may have had on the female Eliatrope, forcing himself to be reasonable. If she didn’t seek him out to talk, be it about last night or something else, then who did she meet? “I-I can see why I am a suspect here, Master drag--Sire--sir, but I haven’t seen the princess since you returned to your quarters last night. Whoever she decided to talk with, it wasn’t me, _honest_!” He had to stop himself from begging to not be eaten or fried to a crisp, the shapeshifted dragon still wrecking his nerves although all he did was glare and stand there like a lumbering giant.

“He’s pathetic enough for me to believe him,” Dahnier bluntly stated and ignored Geraint’s baffled but insecure sounding question about being called pathetic as the prince turned to his brother and asked with a frown,” but who else could it be? Not like she knows many people around here.”

Baudouin’s thick eyebrows rose up when realization hit him. There was a second of tense silent as he thought it over before he looked to Geraint and gruffly asked,“ where is Master Jurgen?”

“Why are you asking abou--” He flinched when Baudouin growled and bared his teeth in disapproval, interrupting the Huppermage’s wonder as to what role Joris played in all this after the dragon asked about his current whereabouts. “He, uhh… he could be anywhere in the palace since he wasn’t sent on an errant by the Council, not yet at least, but I am sure one of the guards knows of his current location. Master Joris always allows himself to be found in case he is immediately needed.”

“And so the search continues… Very well then, let’s find a guard so we can fetch our girl and go back home,” Dahnier said with a rolling of his shoulders; he was prepped and ready for the journey back, eager too. His stay in Bonta was one he didn’t want to extend or repeat. “You didn’t answer his question as to why you aren’t with the Council at the moment though. Care to share or do you need to excuse yourself so you can get a change of undergarments after facing the wrath of the ferocious beast?”

Geraint didn’t look all too amused with Dahnier’s teasing attitude, the dumb laughter that followed the prince’s words proving it was a distasteful joke. No wonder his twin sister tried to avoid the prince the best she could during his stay in the palace. “I am, well... temporarily suspended from council duties for granting His Royal Highness Baudouin last night’s permissions. I didn’t exactly discuss it beforehand with my fellow council members. But that isn’t of any concern to either of you; those were the consequences and I have to admit it was worth the risk. Anything to make you all feel more at home around here.”

Baudouin’s glare softened at the truth and honesty. The Huppermage wasn’t lying, this much he could tell for certain. He slowly nodded to accept the answer given and to also show a hint of gratitude for the small sacrifice Geraint was forced to make, though it was overshadowed by Dahnier’s sudden snickering.

“Bootlicker,” Dahnier snorted with a dark grin before he gave Geraint’s shoulder a playful but strong punch to show he was merely jesting,” but it was a nice thing to do for my brother. You aren’t so bad afterall, Master Geraint.”

“Y-yes. Ow. Thank you, Your Highness…” He hardly contained a grumble while rubbing his painful shoulder though couldn’t help but to let out a long sigh of relief; seemed the pressure was lifted and he was cleared from being a suspect in the Eliatrope’s ‘disappearance’. He was certain she was still on palace grounds but it would be foolish not to take this seriously. He worried, just like the two brothers. “If you’ll follow me; I’ll ask the guards and in service Huppermages if they perhaps know where Master Joris currently is. He shouldn’t be all too difficult to find…”

“Indeed so.”

The sudden voice simultaneously reeled all three men around on their heels to find the source, spinning around with searching eyes and surprised frowns. The voice belonged to the very master they were about to search for, looking towards the trio with somewhat narrowed eyes. 

Baudouin stepped forward mid turn the instant he recognized his sister beside the short ambassador at the end of the cloister, hurrying over towards her to make certain she was alright. The smile he received from her was reassuring and so was the hug she gave him after he reached out to cup her cheek, but there was a hint of reluctance in her doing; it stopped him from asking where she had been, his embrace tightening in silent wonder.

“And there she is, our little lost lamb! We looked all over for you,” Dahnier said with his usual cocky grin,” and to think you lectured me about leaving a note only a few days ago.”

Alys shyly tucked some of her hair behind her ear upon hearing Dahnier give her a taste of her own medicine, knowing he was correct but his little victory over pointing out her mistake was short lived as she retaliated with an observance of her own,” why were you hitting Master Geraint…?”

The question caught the male Sadida off guard, the grin he held dropping quickly as his eyes shifted to the Huppermage beside him. His gaze flicked between Geraint’s face and the shoulder he held protectively to shield it from another possible punch before Dahnier let out an overdone and loud laugh as if he only just remembered what he did mere moments ago. “Playful banter, sweet sister, nothing more! It’s what guys do,” he said while hooking a strong arm around Geraint’s neck to yank him close and lean on him,” he’s a good guy! Aren’t you, hm?”

Geraint stammered as he tried to squirm free from the sudden bear hug and the weight Dahnier put on him, struggling a little to carry the weight of the fit Sadida who was much taller than him. “Y-yes, Your Royal Highness, all in good taste,” he said a little strained with a crooked smile, uncertain how to feel or think about Dahnier acting a little too buddy-buddy to save face in front of his sister. Hopefully no more ‘playful’ punches would follow… that prince could pack a punch.

“He is,” she quietly agreed, her smile waning while her usual peach blush deepened a little in color. It pleased her to know that her brothers were getting along and on good terms with the Bontarian councillor but she knew the lightheartedness wasn’t going to last for much longer, not with what she wanted to say. What she _had_ to say. She looked down to Joris in the hopes to regain some confidence, but she dreaded what was to come. There would be objections, that was for certain, and those objections might change her mind.

All Joris did was nod when he looked back at her from under the edge of his hood, not faltering when he met her gaze. He believed in her capabilities, he already told her this. It was up to her now. Would she dare?

Her shoulders rose with the deep breath she took, unable to look either Baudouin or Dahnier in the eye after she decided to be swift and direct with what she had to say, like ripping off a bandage. No dancing around the subject or take her time explaining and pleading. It was now or never… She laid her hand across Baudouin’s as it rested upon her shoulder, grasping it tightly before she said while looking at him from under her pale blond bangs while her resolve shrunk and crumbled,” I won’t return home with you...”


	9. Watching the Pendulum Swing

The tapping of Dahnier’s foot was starting to get on someone’s nerves while the silence surrounding them was immensely heavy. Although the grass cushioned the sound of the prince’s foot, the movement of his leg bopping up and down at the edge of his vision made Joris nervous. It didn’t help that the whole situation already had him on edge. His thoughts kept wandering in between the twins further away and out of sight, and the irritating movement he tried to ignore but kept claiming his attention. He wondered what exactly the Eliatropes were discussing, if it was going well or if there would be disagreements and alterations of plans.

When Alys came to him earlier this day and timidly shared her desired plans with him, he was eager to give her his full support. How could he not after all he endured? A century long wait… He couldn’t keep her at a distance any longer. Still, if for any reason she would decide to go home with her brothers, he would have to make peace with it and believe there would be more chances in the future. This meeting opened doors which were tightly sealed before and thought to never open. He was already that lucky, so would it be selfish to hope for a little more?

Hoping with him in silence was Geraint. The Huppermage was fidgeting with his bag, mindlessly rolling up the edge of the bag flap and folding it while counting the grass blades around his feet. He lost count somewhere along the way and even though numbers kept going through his head, his thoughts were with his sister. Genevie… The slap he received along with her warnings did make him weary of the unexpected development he was currently a witness of, but old feelings were calling him. He wanted nothing more but rekindle the woman he lost and he was so close the evening before. He had hope, no matter that Alys looked startled after his indirect confession and retreated. She wanted to stay here, in Bonta. Wasn’t that proof enough that he hadn’t scared her away with his foolishness? Could he perhaps allow himself to think there was more to her decision? 

His eyes were drawn towards the small master, his back turned to him. A good thing too… It wasn’t all too surprising to find Alys in Joris’ presence, but Geraint couldn’t help but feel a pang of envy when he saw them in each other’s company. It was the same as before. No, not exactly the same, but still fairly similar. They were often seen together in her previous life and Geraint, although he tried, never managed to grow as close to the Eliatrope as Joris was back then. He was lacking something… or so he believed. This time however, this time things were different. He was older, much more mature and had a position in Bonta in which he could prove useful to her, like the night before. This time he could woo her and have a good chance at winning her favor… if she was to stay.

Geraint brought his gaze towards the bushes further away after realizing he was no longer counting or focusing on the grass, knowing the twins were somewhere behind the wall of green. They needed a moment alone, even though time was ticking. He was certain they had a lot to discuss, although he wasn’t all too informed about the draconic sibling of the female Eliatrope. She didn’t really talk about him in her previous life and not much was generally known about the adopted children of Queen Amalia and King Yugo. Their own children were far more in the spotlight and making names for themselves... even Dahnier. He did wishfully think that Baudouin took after his sister and was as generous and forgiving as she was, though his anger and stand-offish attitude so far made Geraint doubt himself. 

The Huppermage wasn’t all too far off with his guess about Baudouin. The dragon’s heart was in the right place and so were his intentions. He was peaceful but not the most social of beings and was overprotective of his twin. Perhaps to a fault, perhaps rightfully so.

The draconic young man stood in front of the seated Eliatrope, the conversation they were supposed to have not happening. All they exchanged since they broke away from the others and found some manner of privacy in the palace gardens were insecure sideway glances and a pressing silence, a silence which made Baudouin tense. His sister sat with a hanging head, her eyes hidden behind her bangs and underneath her eyebrows while her hands were tightly clasped together in her lap. He knew her to be afraid, for she sat too still and stiff for her usual doing. She may have been the one to say she was going to stay in Bonta, but he would be the one to start the discussion.

“Why didn’t you talk to me about this?”

The silence was broken by his question, her hidden wings perking before they folded back again within her hood and mimicked how she felt. Her knuckles and the tip of her fingers were white as she kept her hands tightly intertwined to not show her brother she was shaking, the courage she needed not present. “I was afraid you wouldn’t let me do this, that you would send me home,” she eventually said while turning her head away, her voice but a whisper.

He gruffly sighed before his shoulders sank, not certain what to think of her confession. How did it come to this? Whatever happened for them to stand on this crossroad? “Have we truly grown apart for you to think so differently of me?” he asked, sounding careful but still urging to show he wished for an answer,” do you no longer trust me?”

“Baudouin…” Finally her eyes met his, if only for a fleeting moment. Her hesitance and shame took the upperhand far too swiftly, his questions making her heart clench with a sadness she couldn’t express in words. Of course she trusted him. They were a part of each other, more than other people could ever realize or understand, but this was new. Like every other set of siblings, they’ve had arguments and differences, but this was something even she didn’t fully comprehend. It was complicated. Her feelings were a mess and so were her thoughts. “That isn’t why I…”

“I know why you did it, starlight, but that doesn’t answer my question.” His interruption was gentle but it still made her flinch. She had talked about how there were matters she wanted to know about, that she was certain their parents and others withheld crucial information. She still believed this and surely that was why she came to the decision to not go home, but pieces of the puzzle were missing.“You’ve been keeping too much to yourself the last few days. I don’t want to pry for the true reasons behind your decisions, but I will not leave you alone with Master Jurgen.”

“This isn’t Joris’ fault.”

Baudouin frowned at the quiet defense, though it was the fact she called the master by his first name that threw him off. The surprise he felt shimmered through the frown he cast her way, a look which caused her saddened expression to twitch when the realization she was too casual about Joris startled her. She kept her mouth shut about it however, the way she bit her lip an all too familiar sight for the dragon; she was not telling him everything, as he suspected. She was hesitating for reasons he could only guess. Was she that desperate for answers or did Joris do something to have her act this way?

“It was my own decision to stay in Bonta, Baudouin,” she said after a moment of silence and taking a deep breath, her voice quivering,” I confided in Master Joris, that is true, but I had already made up my mind even before I talked with him… This is something I have to do. All he did was support my decision and give his opinion on the matter.”

“And offer you shelter.”

His remark caused her reluctance to spike. It did sound a little suspicious in hindsight, especially to someone who expressed before to not fully trust the Bontarian master. She saw the surprise and shock on her brothers’ faces when she explained to them she wished to help Bonta and was generously offered lodging during her stay, a detail she shared to ease any worries Baudouin and Dahnier may have… but instead of granting of any reassurances, it only brought forth more worries and trouble. “He means well,” she tried while thinking of anything else she could say to convince Baudouin she was doing the right thing by laying her trust in Joris,” he understands the importance and is willing to help.”

Baudouin remained silent, his eyes on the trimmed bushes nearby. He really thought that the night before had thrown aside the arguments he and Alys had before they left for Bonta, but it obviously still lingered. His distrust towards the master kept rearing its ugly head and he couldn’t shake it off, not even if he tried for the sake of his sister. Something was missing. Something still didn’t feel right. 

“Can’t you see it too…?”

Her question made him frown. See the reason behind her desire to stay, or something else? He wasn’t certain.

His silence made her wary, the quiet sigh she let out making her hunch forward before she reached behind the brown sash wrapped around her waist. She drew free the gift she was given the evening before, the pin with the cracked glass, before she gazed upon it with a heavy feeling heart. Everything had become so overly complicated and she didn’t understand why. “I was told by both Master Geraint and Master Joris that I was a representative of our people in my previous life… that I served my king loyally and was once an ally of Bonta. I want to retake that role, Baudouin. I want to help mother’s kingdom and all of our people. We are hiding from the world, all because of what happened in the past… Doesn’t that upset you?”

“They told you this?”

Alys nodded while she carefully caressed the crack in the cyan tinted glass. “They did, spread across the last few days. Do you recall father’s words before we left?”

A knack for politics. Yugo did say it and Baudouin didn’t believe he only said such to help Alys feel better about filling the role as Dahnier’s advisor during their first visit to Bonta. Their previous lives were a mystery, neither of the twins knowing who or what they were before. The Emrubians held a great deal of respect for his sister, but he always thought it was because she was part of the royal family and not because of what she may have done in her previous life. What exactly had she done then? It was something he never truly thought about before, the life they lived in the palace far too satisfying to wonder about lives lived. “I do,” he answered before he looked to Alys and took in what she was holding,” so you wish to stay to both aid our people and find answers to the questions you have? Nothing else?”

“Nothing else,” she said after she rose her gaze up to meet her brother’s eyes, a spark of hope present in her own. Was he considering to change his mind and lower his suspicions? He did sound like it, for he looked less bothered than before.

He nodded before he stepped closer, asking as he gestured to the pin she held in her hands before he sat down beside her on the bench,” what’s this?”

“It’s a pin of some sort. Master Geraint gave it to me while you were exploring the sky… He told me it was mine once and that he held onto it for many years. He… We knew each other before.” She deliberately kept his confession to herself, certain that Baudouin wouldn’t approve or see Geraint in the wrong light. She wasn’t even certain if it truly was a confession of affection from the Huppermage, it was all a little odd and awkward, but the way he reacted shortly afterwards did make it seem so. “I may not remember them, Baudouin, but some people here in Bonta were allies to the Eliatropes and still are.”

Many years? How many years? Baudouin pulled a face at the wonder of how long Geraint had the little trinket in his possession. It had to be over a thirty years if it once belonged to Alys. Why would he hold onto it for so long, what was his reason? The dragon grimaced as many guesses bubbled up, but he pushed them back to think about the matter at hand and not be distracted. “Our allies are few, Alys. Far too few… Why do you think our people stay behind the borders? We aren’t welcome.”

“It’s been nearly a century, Baudouin. Don’t you think it is worth the shot, to try and change the tide? To show this world that they have no reason to shun or fear us? To give our people the freedom to explore and live?” She stared upon the crack in the tinted glass of the pin before she tucked it away behind her sash and laid her hands on her brother’s arm. The smile she held was pleading, but also gentle, the relief she felt for Baudouin listening and sitting beside her making her feel a little better. “Bonta is the right place to start. If the royal Council allows me to help with the matter of the new king, it will give me leeway to reach out to others and show them that the Eliatropes and Sadida have not forgotten and wish to return. That we want to be a part of things… that we are there for them.”

He slowly nodded. Someone had to eventually try this. He didn’t know when the last attempt was made and who had tried to confront the other representatives head on, but he understood it was important for the people he cared for. He only wished it wasn’t his sister who would wander into dangerous territory to achieve the future many hoped for. “Master Jurgen it is then,” he mumbled, a bitterness rising in his gut,” did he tell you where he would offer you lodging?”

“Somewhere he believes is secure and safe. He didn’t give me a location, but it is somewhere in the city...”

Baudouin grimaced at the mention of the city, the idea he had to spend longer within this place not sitting right with him. He hoped it was for a good cause, although he considered his sister to be one. “Very well…” he sighed before he smiled to Alys,” we won’t be going home, not yet. I will lay my trust in your judgement. But…” He interrupted her growing excitement with a single word, the growing elated smile she tried to withhold tugging on the corners of her lips while she held her breath. “The moment something goes wrong or isn’t adding up, we head back for United Sadida and Eliatrope. I will not have you risk your life.”

The sound which escaped her as she threw her arms around Baudouin and hugged him was one of sheer joy, the expression she carried a smile which was like the sun breaking through a thickly packed stormcloud. Finally, the dragon budged. Finally there was a spark of support, of him trusting her enough to believe she could do what she had decided on. Dahnier would be easy to persuade with Baudouin on her side, though it was Baudouin she did worry the most about.

“No more secrets,” Baudouin said as he held his sister,” from here on in we will tell each other when something troubles us or if there is a problem. We only have each other in this city, we can’t trust anyone else… not yet at least.”

Her excitement died down, but only a little. Trust had to be earned… and Joris still had to prove himself to the dragon. She wouldn’t try and remind her brother that he can trust the master, not after he finally tossed aside his suspicions and would let her sail this course to a better future for all, hopefully. She tightened her hug as she nodded in silent promise before she released him and set a few quick steps back. “Dahnier is waiting for us…” And not just him. Alys felt a clump forming in her stomach at the mental reminder that Joris and Geraint were also waiting, two Bontarians she felt rather conflicted about. She only just made the promise to keep Baudouin informed about her little bothers, but to talk about Joris and Geraint? It felt foolish to tell Baudouin how she felt or thought about the two men and what they stirred within her. She wasn’t even certain what to think about it herself.

Geraint was the first to notice the twins approaching, the tall shape of Baudouin visible through the thinner top parts of the trimmer bushes. “Master Joris, Your Royal Highness… They’ve finished,” he quietly warned the two in his company, his nerves spiking. He was eager to hear the results from the little talk the Eliatrope and the dragon had in private.

The trio straightened up after Geraint fell silent, the tension staying strong even though there were no gloomy, upset or disappointed faces.

“Are my eyes deceiving me?” Dahnier smirked with a soft tutting after his two siblings came over and saw his sister smiling,” did she manage to steal my trustworthy and loyal bodyguard away from me?” He laughed heartily with the playful scowl Alys sent his way before he set his hands on his sides and asked,” had a hard time convincing him?”

“A little,” she said timidly while clasping her hands together and pulled her shoulders up, the sideways glance she gave Baudouin enough of a hint that there were indeed discussions between them, though she obviously won. She wouldn’t be smiling if she hadn’t.

Baudouin only somewhat rose a brow at Dahnier, the Sadida’s grin not wavering. “I can already guess you won’t leave our sister alone in Bonta, and frankly... I wouldn’t have allowed it either,” the prince said with a shake of his head before he mumbled,” mother would tear my grass out if we left anyone behind on their own.”

“You sound like you’ve already come to terms with Alys’ wish to stay.”

Dahnier gave a light shrug. “Listen, Bau… I am no fool, no matter that many believe me to be. I’ve seen how the world acts against my people, be it Sadida or Eliatrope. I want those borders between our kingdom and the rest of the world gone once I am king, but not if it isn’t safe. I may be almost as old as the two of you, but I had privileges unlike yours. I was part of all the political nonsense that came our way, as were our older siblings. We know certain things, things we weren’t allowed to speak of with either of you for reasons I have yet to learn.”

Joris slightly tilted his head to the side with a sudden sense of remorse, knowing exactly what Dahnier was talking about. The request he made nearly thirty years ago towards Yugo and Amalia was upheld for all these years, but perhaps a little harshly. To learn that the royal family of Sheran Sharm truly kept Alys and Baudouin’s past lives under lock and key and left them clueless about so many things, was like a punch to the stomach. He was responsible for that… 

“Several people tried to follow in your footsteps, Alys, to be rid of the disputes between our people and the other nations, but none was truly successful and most gave up very early on. Fear, not having the guts or right set of mind, take your pick; there were plenty of reasons… You however,” the prince smirked while glancing to Joris and Geraint,” people know you, some even remember you from those old days. That’s a crucial element which may be in your favor. I agree that you should stay and try to rekindle what was lost over the last years. What harm could it do, hm?”

Alys’ shoulders and hidden wings lowered somewhat at Dahnier’s question, the knitting of her eyebrows betraying she didn’t exactly see it like he did. “If I am not careful or won’t succeed, it could backfire on our people--”

Dahnier rose a hand to interrupt his adopted sister before he deeply sighed through his nose. “I am not one for politics. You know me… I am the face and body the crowd adores and keeps them content, and can you blame them?” He spread his arms to show himself off a bit, more in jest than being serious about it like he usually was. “United Sadida and Eliatrope cannot sink any further than it already has… Other than a war breaking out, which I find very unlikely, nothing else could bring our kingdom further down than it already is. If anything, you may bring some improvement… which will be quite beneficial to my rule.”

“Glad to see you are thinking about your followers’ well being there, my King.”

The sputter of a chuckle Dahnier let out in response to Alys’ playful mocking was quickly discarded as he turned to Baudouin. He may prefer fun over serious discussions, but time was running out and matters needed to get wrapped up. “I know you don’t need to be wished luck and all, Bau, or to ask you to look after our sister, but do be careful. Send word or hurry home if something goes wrong. I will leave you in Master Jurgen’s care, since he was generous enough to offer Alys lodging.” The look he threw Joris’ way had several hidden meanings, from playful to teasing and from suspicion to questioning, but he received no visible response from the master. As expected.

Baudouin only nodded before he laid his hands on Alys’ shoulders while he stood behind her. Everything that needed to be said was already shared and nothing more needed to be added. The decision was made and clear; in Bonta they would stay, for the time being. It was time to gather their belongings and make way to old and new destinations. The guest chambers within the palace wouldn’t be missed, especially by the dragon, but their stay in that large structure of splendor and royalty did leave an impact on the visiting trio. It was an experience none of them would quickly forget.

As the royal siblings prepared themselves for their leave from the palace and said their goodbyes in private, the accompanying two masters lingered in the hallway with an apparent tension between them. The voices within the guest chambers were muffled, but then neither Joris or Geraint wished to hear what was being discussed. Instead, they had other matters to think about.

“When will you discuss your decision with the Council?”

Joris glanced towards the bearded man standing beside him, taking in the thoughtful expression Geraint carried while his eyes rested on the closed doors of the guest chambers. “After I’ve escorted them to safety,” he truthfully answered, uncertain what exactly the Huppermage and council member was thinking of to inquire about his plans. He had such right with serving Bonta, but he was suspended from council duties for the time being.

“They won’t be happy…”

Joris wisely kept his mouth shut to Geraint quiet uttering. It was still a guess as to how the rest of the Council would respond to two children of the royal Sheran Sharm family residing within the city, all with the intention to aid with Bonta’s empty throne. The king had passed away, his views would slowly lose meaning if others didn’t agree with them, and Joris was well aware that a few of the Council members were skeptic about United Sadida and Eliatrope. History was not in favor of the kingdom the Eliatropes made their home… However, he also knew others would be delighted with the offered support, the influence of Sadida and Eliatropes giving them a chance to get a new ruler suitable for their needs. It was a tug of war after all, a race against the clock to get the right person on the throne. Any help offered could be a blessing or an obstacle.

The silence Joris gave him was not all that appreciated. After risking his position to appease the brother of the one woman he badly crushed on in his youth, Geraint didn’t like how Joris swooped in and gained her favor. It was pure jealousy on Geraint’s part, that was for certain, and being aware of the foul emotion made him rather bitter. He was grateful for receiving more chances to see the female Eliatrope, especially after his own sister told him Alys would be gone after this day, but… did the one responsible for Alys staying truly have to be someone he was beginning to consider a rival?

“Can I count on your assistance once your suspension has ended?”

Joris’ question threw Geraint off, the look of surprise he shot Joris’ way not going by unnoticed. It was too obvious of a reaction, an expression of startle and confusion. “Assistance?” he asked, sounding a little dumb with the tone he asked in while his ponders faded,” with the Sheran Sharms or…?”

“The future of Bonta. I have no say in any council matters, Master Geraint, no matter my years of servitude to the crown, although I am allowed to object or share my opinion… But, I am aware of the on-goings and I know certain council members are beginning to home in on potential candidates for the throne. One of those candidates in particular holds my interest.”

Geraint visibly hesitated. “Are you speaking of the boy…?”

The small master nodded in response to the uncertain question, having guessed Geraint knew exactly who would manage to catch Joris’ interest enough to be considered a future king of Bonta. The council and scholars had been occupied with skimming through documents and family trees to find anyone living to fill the empty throne and the results were disappointing at best, except for one. “He’s the only surviving male of Theron’s bloodline.”

“That’s true, to a certain extend. The grandson of a deceased niece of his… But the boy is quite young. He couldn’t possibly rule, let alone be a proper candidate to take on the crown. Nobody sensible on the council would consider him, it’s too risky and a waste of resources when more experienced and older possibilities are present. Blood relations or not.”

Joris hummed in an agreeing manner before he turned his head enough for Geraint to see his eyes in the shadow of his hood. “And what are your thoughts on the boy? Would you consider him?” A daring question, but one he was curious to know the answer to. If Geraint was anything like his tutor and master, he would only hold the best interest in Bonta’s future and the little boy was just that; a justified future. He suspected Geraint also had a preference towards the distant relative of their passed king.

“It-it’s only correct for a blood relative to be Theron’s heir, yes…” Geraint stammered while he nervously stroked his beard, his mind racing as he weighed the options to find his own honest opinion,” and with proper education, guidance and teachings, I am certain he would grow into a fine king befitting for Bonta, but--” He hesitated once more, uncertainty ruling within. It was the right decision, but a complicated one. “It will take some convincing to have most of the council agree to the boy as an heir.”

“We need that boy here in Bonta, under our watch and within our reach,” Joris admitted,” as soon as possible. It will help our case. After I’ve presented the extended stay of United Sadida and Eliatrope’s new and fledgling representatives to the council and either receive the council’s agreement or disapproval for the offered assistance, I will set out to escort the boy and his mother to Bonta.”

Geraint cleared his throat when a concerning thought crossed his mind, before he lowered his voice a little to whisper,” do you… do you believe the boy’s life is in any danger now that he is discovered to be the only blood relative of Theron, Master Joris?”

“I do.”

The sound of an opening door couldn’t prevent Geraint from turning pale by Joris’ blunt answer, but it did stop him from panicking and doing something rash. His bewildered eyes shot towards the guest chambers and caught a glimpse of Baudouin’s dark skin, before he straightened up and his muscles grew stiff and tense, a haunting worry clawing up his spine. Things suddenly seemed more dire than before.

Joris stepped forward to greet the siblings appearing in the doorway and begin his escort to the stationary Zaap and the promised lodging, but not without a quick word of caution towards a nervous looking Geraint. “We will discuss this further at a more suitable time,” he said quietly,” if you have any chance to shorten or absolve your suspension, do not hesitate to seize it.” 

Geraint slowly nodded, the leave of the two princes and princess passing by like a blur. He didn’t even hear Dahnier tell him goodbye, or saw the small smile Alys threw his way before Joris guided them down the hallway. He knew the death of Theron Sheran Sharm would bring forth complications, but he never thought of an assassination to root out any potential successors. Would anyone truly go that far, and towards a child most might not even support? Was Joris overreacting? He wasn’t known for such a behavior… 

Before the leaving quartet rounded the corner, the male Huppermage was already running in the opposite direction, hurrying towards the council room in the hopes to catch any fellow council member to discuss his suspension. For now, the worries about an unknown boy and the future of Bonta were kept away from the royal siblings and future heir of United Sadida and Eliatrope. It wasn’t their problem, at least not yet, though it would be some day soon.

\--------------------~*~--------------------

“Are you certain you have no need for an escort to the Tree of Life, Your Royal Highness?”

The excited sparkle in Dahnier’s eyes was highlighted by the sun, the warmth of its rays keeping any somber feelings or thought during the parting at bay. The prince eyed the two guards standing behind Joris, examining them from head to toe before he nodded. “Absolutely certain. Once I step through, I will be home,” he said while motioning to the activated portal behind him,” there is no need for anyone to tag along and hold my hand. I am a prince, after all, and the future king.”

Alys and Baudouin glanced towards each other after Dahnier’s usual boasting, having grown used to it and knowing one needed to take it with a grain of salt, before Alys stepped forward to ask something of Dahnier before he would leave. “Could you tell Poppy I’m sorry and that I’ll write her soon?” she asked with apparent hesitation, having missed her dear friend during her stay in Bonta. She already wrote the handmaiden a letter, but not about that she would remain for an unknown period of time. She wondered how Poppy would take the news, especially after how she didn’t agree with being left behind.

“The correct and mature thing for me to say is that you should tell her yourself,” Dahnier said after he pulled an overdone thoughtful and strict face, though a sympathetic smile began to shimmer through as he shrugged,” but sure, I’ll comfort the poor girl while she weeps over your absence.” He chuckled at his own attempt to joke and lighten the mood before he spread his arms for Alys and smiled to her. “Come here.” He wrapped his arms around her when she accepted his invitation and hugged him for the last time, squeezing her slender form before he whispered,” don’t stay away for too long, the both of you. Mother and father would be worried sick if you do… All right?” He would be too.

She nodded, not daring to say anything in the fear she would start to cry. This wasn’t even a farewell, but it sure felt like one. She was quick to step back once Dahnier allowed her to slip away, his leave not all that spectacular in comparison to the announcement of him being their mother’s heir. A few steps forward and he was gone, the rippling of the Zaap all that was left of him after he stepped through to return home. Watching the stationary portal deactivate brought a heavy feeling to her stomach, but at least she wasn’t left behind alone. Baudouin was still with her and she believed to be in good care. Dahnier would inform their parents of what had happened in Bonta and the decision their adopted children had made for their people’s future; everything was going to be fine.

“Master Jurgen.”

Baudouin’s voice caused the female Eliatrope to blink her stare away and turn her attention to her brother, the shapeshifted dragon standing tall over the small group. Joris didn’t seem all that phased by the stern expression Baudouin carried after he indulged the dragon with an affirmative nod, though the two guards seemed a little on edge in close proximity of the dragon.

“Where exactly is this secure location you spoke of to Alys, and _what_ precisely is it?” 

Joris turned away to look towards Bonta in the distance, the Zaap they led Dahnier to located a little away from the bustle of the city. He searched for where he was going to take the Eliatrope siblings, although he already knew fully well the place wasn’t visible from this side of the city. “You will have to trust me on this one,” he said, the way he glanced towards the guards going by unnoticed as his hood shrouded his face, thoughts and intentions alike,” but I will inform you once we are close, I promise. I can however tell you that your sister has visited this place in the past; she believed it to be safe then and I can assure you that it still is.”

Alys’s face brightened up a little at the mention of her past, although it was a rather vague bit of information. Her brother however… The way he narrowed his eyes at Joris’ answer breathed suspicion and skepticism, something she didn’t wish to see in him after their little talk in the palace gardens. She quickly grabbed for Baudouin’s arm to hold it and step up beside him, before asking Joris,” is it far from here?”

Joris’ eyes swiftly flicked from the Eliatrope to the city while he tried to calculate the duration of the trek, needing to keep several elements in mind. He didn’t believe neither dragon or Eliatrope would slow him down, but the hour of the day was a busy one. “I will be honest and say it is a bit of a walk, but once we arrive, you can rest to your heart’s content.”

“Can we, perhaps,” Alys asked while her hold on Baudouin’s arm tightened a little,” go through the city rather than cross over it like we did when we arrived? I mean, if it isn’t too much of a problem? I would like to see what the city is like down… here…? Among the people?” She felt foolish to ask such, but she was intrigued and curious about the city when they traversed the elevated pathways to swiftly reach the palace. There was so much to see down below, but moving above it all made her feel like she wasn’t a part of it, or could ever be. It didn’t feel right… she could walk freely in her own kingdom and the harbor city she lived by, so why not here too?

“Of course.” 

The quick and certain sounding answer coming from the master baffled Baudouin, the urge to object bubbling up in the back of his throat. He bit his tongue however, and hard too, when he felt Alys’ nails dig into his thick skin and saw her chest swell and her shoulders and hidden wings rise. She was excited… she was eager to explore and come to know Bonta. A place she visited in her past life… Did he come here too then? He sighed through his nose, the feeling of mild defeat tapping him on the shoulder, a feeling he tried to ignore. He would go with the flow for now, see how things would turn out, but it was difficult to shake off the sense of unease and paranoia. 

“Let us head home,” Joris said before he began to make his way back to the city, leading the way with his guests in tow. It was a long walk and many things still needed to be tended to before midnight would arrive. Time was of the essence, no matter that he wished to give the Eliatrope and dragon as much of it as possible.


	10. First Impressions To Last

So much excitement. How could she even contain it?

Baudouin watched his sister as they ventured through the streets, the female Eliatrope ecstatic to be in Bonta. Master Joris was generous with indulging her request to lead her and Baudouin through the city rather than make use of the protected walkways and bridges, the walk having turned into a sightseeing tour. He spared them any trips to boring monuments or iconic buildings, instead showing them the more natural and active side to this city to not give the royal siblings the wrong impression about Bonta. Bustling markets, busy shopping streets, crowded cafes, impressive views and the sight of the harbor… They got a firsthand taste of it all.

There was hardly a sign that an important funeral happened the day before, that the city’s king was no longer in its midst. It surprised him to see how daily life simply continued, but then this was Bonta… It was massive, far larger than the small city harbour he knew at home. There was no time to mourn or to continuously pay respect to the deceased, for time was money, money meant trade and trade was what kept Bonta going as it was the largest trading hub the World of Twelve had to offer. 

Crowded, though…

The dragon rolled one of his shoulders after he made himself aware of how busy the streets were and that he was mostly surrounded by people. There was hardly a moment of peace and quiet unless Master Joris would guide them along the edges of the city’s different levels, granting them a magnificent view of the city landscape, the many rooftops and the sea. The buildings were as tall as trees and although that should remind him of home, he felt too blocked in by the city’s structure. Hopefully it was more spacious and calmer wherever Joris was taking them…

The master was aware of Baudouin’s little troubles and took the time to learn the little signs which would indicate whenever the dragon had enough of the hustle and bustle of the city. A crinkle across his forehead or between his thick eyebrows, the way he would stay close to Alys and hovered around her, or how he rolled his neck and shoulders as if they had grown stiff. When able, he would considerately lead the two siblings away from the crowd to more quiet places until something caught the female Eliatrope’s eye and drew her away from the calm. It was a detour, something he hadn’t planned ahead, but so far it was a success.

They had been walking for a while, their destination steadily coming closer. Joris knew exactly where to go and which places to avoid, having gotten to know the city inside out over the last few centuries. It was ever changing and growing, but even the new areas were places he explored, be it out of boredom, necessity or curiosity. This time, however, he stuck to the older parts of the city, finding the culture and history more authentic to the nation of Bonta, and also more charming.

It was also peaceful. Alys was able to explore and take in the city to her heart’s content, the city far different from home. No familiar faces, no other Eliatropes and even Sadida were rare. It pained her a little to not see much of the familiarity she was used to, but she considered this an adventure and something to learn from. If she was to become a representative of her people, then she would have to get used to the different cultures and scenery. An easy thing to do, for she was starting to fall in love with Bonta, the casual conversations she struck up with Joris about what she saw or was curious about a sign she was growing confident in these unfamiliar surroundings.

It was nice, she enjoyed it.

Not fully unbeknownst to Baudouin, he received several looks as they passed by shops and stalls, some intrigued and others confused as he easily towered over the crowd and was a walking mystery with his unique appearance. His faith was hard to guess by just his looks alone and it made a selected few bypassers wonder. While he was either admired or observed by anyone who had the time to think about other things, his sister received just as much attention but for far different reasons…

It was very sudden when something fast came at Alys. The flash of red alerted Baudouin’s senses that something was amiss and kicked his reflexes into gear, the pounce he made forward an attempt to block the two round objects which shot towards his sister. His sudden movement behind her startled her before something hit the side of her face, her brother’s attempt to block whatever was thrown at her with a stretched out arm not enough to shield her.

Joris was quick to spin around when he heard the wince behind him and people gasped in awe or surprise at what had happened, his complete attention turning to the female Eliatrope. The small distance between them was crossed swiftly when he saw her stumble to the side with a wobbly step before she hunched forward and brought her hands to her face, uncertain of what had happened to her. He reached for her while he tried to see her face, though his eyes grew large and his voice froze in his throat when he saw the color red staining her skin and hair.

Wet. Red.

Her breathing quivered while she sharply in- and exhaled, the hand she slowly rose to feel what hit her and stuck to her cheek shaking along with her breaths. Although blurry, she saw the red stains in the large lock of her hair and bangs after they slipped past her vision when she hunched forward, the color only making her sudden panic spike. Her fingers touched something moist and slimy before it slid further down her jaw and hit the cobblestones with a wet splatter, the squashed tomato landing before her feet while its juices dripped down her chin.

Baudouin’s expression of startle turned into an agitated glare after what happened sunk in. He got rid of the tomato he managed to block with but a single strong shake of his arm, letting what was left of the fruit fall onto the ground while the thin lines of red juice and tiny seeds crept down towards his wrist. A low growl left him after he flung himself around, his eyes flashing as he turned to where the two tomatoes presumably came from. 

“Don’t!” Joris threw himself before the aggravated dragon, one of his hands slightly raised to try and bring Baudouin’s focus to him rather than the onlookers. He did cast a glance around to examine what was happening behind him, the present people already backing away in response to the threatening growl and the appearance of the small master.

The crowd was too large. Nobody looked guilty and nobody was running or trying to flee, although there were many scared and skeptical expressions present among the faces which observed the little spectacle. There wasn’t anybody to pin the blame on, or accuse. It happened too fast, the culprit either blending in among the people or already gone.

_Cowards._

“Don’t escalate this any further,” he pleaded though sounded stern and composed after he noticed the rippling of Baudouin’s muscles underneath his dark skin. The dragon was ready to shapeshift and that was a far larger concern than a few thrown tomatoes, no matter that it angered him that Alys was a target.

To the master’s greatest relief, the dragon’s glare let up ever so slightly when slender fingers brushed along his back, the female Eliatrope blindly reaching for him while she remained hunched over with her face averted and hidden from the crowd. He could feel how her fingers trembled, seeking him for support. As soon as he turned around and took her hand, she pressed herself against him in the desire to hide, her shaking not subsiding. He protectively wrapped his arms around her after she huddled away and continued to hide her face, a gruff huff escaping him after he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Joris observed for a moment to make certain Baudouin wouldn’t turn on the crowd again, his own shaken nerves settling down. That was unexpected… and yet he should have prepared himself for the possibility of an assault, no matter how small. His pride for the city he served made him underestimate the people who lived there. He stepped closer to the twins after he threw a final glance towards the crowd which slowly and somewhat hesitantly began to disperse to continue their own business before he said quietly to Baudouin,” this way, quickly.”

He led them away from the street and into a small maze of alleyways and narrow deserted streets, not slowing down while occasionally looking back to make certain they weren’t followed or someone else tried to stir up more trouble. It wasn’t before long he deemed it safe enough to stop, or at least pause for a moment so everyone could gather themselves from what had happened, having found a private enough spot between two tall buildings at the end of a street. 

Not a word was spoken, reluctance tainting the atmosphere. Baudouin stood stoically while he kept his arms around Alys, the female Eliatrope leaning against him to not leave the sense of security he gave her, her fists resting with her head against his chest.

“Let me see your face.”

Baudouin threw a disapproving glare to Joris after the master stretched a hand out for Alys, his embrace tightening around his sister while his chest swelled up with the sharp inhale he took. “Don’t touch her,” he warningly said, threat present in his voice. Anger was still flaring in him, something which Joris didn’t hold against him as he lowered his held out hand and took a respective step back with an understanding nod. Baudouin intently watched the master before he leaned slightly back to look at Alys, his protective hold lessening in strength.

She slowly rose her head to gaze up at him after she felt his arms slip away and his hands take her shoulders, a small breath escaping her after she swallowed. She looked scared and hurt, hurt by the unexpected welcome she received. She was already wiping her tears, but remainders and splatters of tomato were still stuck in her hair and to her skin. Baudouin didn’t react fast enough to fully shield her but she appreciated that he tried, even if it was on impulse. “I am alright,” she whispered, a quiver still present in her voice as she answered Joris’ unspoken question. It was supposed to be a reassurance, but it was anything but assuring. 

Joris lowered his gaze in shame before he closed his eyes as he felt a pang of frustration which bit him viciously like a rabid boowolf. It was rare for Bonta to embarrass him, but this day… it had gone beyond that point. Alys loved this city in her previous life and this was how it welcomed her back? With disgusting crudeness and prejudice? This was not what he wanted her renewed experienced to be like. “Please forgive me,” he said after he managed to keep his calm, actually afraid of what Alys and Baudouin may think of him after failing them during the escort to what he promised to be a safe place,” taking you through the city was a mistake.”

A silence followed his words. Baudouin couldn’t help but agree with Joris, for it was a mistake. There was a reason as to why Eliatropes hardly ventured outside of Sadida, and this was exactly why. They were shunned and held accountable for past events. Still...

“You do not control the people, Master Jurgen.” Baudouin took Joris by surprise, the master having expected a form of verbal discontentment rather than a sense of understanding, especially from the overprotective dragon,” one rotten soul does not represent a whole city. I will not judge you on someone else’s actions.” 

But was he judging him on different matters? Joris couldn’t help but wonder to himself about the dragon. Surely there was some disapproval towards him due to what happened, why else keep him at bay from his sister? Alys got humiliated... Even he wanted some form of payback for it, but he knew there was none to be had, not anymore at least. Perhaps Baudouin had come to the same conclusion. “Thank you,” he said sincerely while he bowed for the royal siblings before he said with his head kept down,” allow me to continue the escort, with haste. Once we arrive at our destination, the Lady Alys will have the opportunity to make herself decent. It won’t be long, I assure you.”

No more detours, no more sightseeing. While he wished to end this stroll he indulged Alys with on a better note, he knew better than to dawdle. She was still shaken up by what had happened; the Eliatrope needed to feel safe once more and that was only accomplishable in a more private setting rather than out in the streets. Gods, what a sour turn of events.

Baudouin couldn’t help but glance to his sister when Joris made the offer. There was a desire to turn it down and head back home, but he wasn’t in this alone. He was here because of his sister… It was up to her, though he already knew what she thought. 

The nod she gave the master was small but still an answer, a quiet sign of approval. She had seen enough of the city, it was time to take matters more seriously. She wiped some of the remaining juices from her cheek, unable to hide her hands were still shaking but there were no more tears in sight.

Her silent answer was enough and caused Joris to stir, the master ready to keep up his end of the promise he made. He turned around on his heels and with a straight back to continue guiding the prince and princess through the city, this time taking all the shortcuts he knew of and could traverse with his guests.

“Joris…”

The soft calling of his name made him halt, the way she called for him making his heart skip a beat. The tone of her voice was a like a large pint of nostalgia he couldn’t swallow down… He glanced back to her, just past the edge of his hood so she couldn’t fully see his face while he impatiently waited for what she had to say, old memories prodding him.

She looked somber but oddly mature while her eyes rested upon the street’s pavement before she said to him as she rose her gaze and their eyes met,” please don’t consider it a mistake.” A weak smile formed upon her peach colored lips after she picked up on his wavering, adding quietly to bring across her sincerity and gratitude,” I enjoyed it.” 

He stared at her before the clenching of his eyes forced him to look away, the stiff step he took forward bringing him back to his senses. He didn’t nod nor did he say anything, unable to forgive himself for not having taken the required precautions. That would be his burden to bear, not hers. After losing her and watching over her Dofus for so long, you would think he had learned… What if it weren’t some fruit? What if--

Joris interrupted his trail of thoughts with a click of his tongue, knowing that thinking of any worse situations wasn’t helpful. He needed to gather himself and become reliable once more. It was time to make amends.

They dwelled further into the city after he continued his guidance and kept a wary eye on their surroundings, all three tightly wound and tense after what happened in the busy shopping street. Nothing occurred while they made their way through the streets and past the canals, however, nothing which could be considered suspicious or bad. Up many steps, uphill through a few streets before more steps needed to be climbed until the Bontarian master slowed in his ascend and dared to hold a hand out to Alys while he waited for her on the top of the high stairway.

“We are here,” he said when Alys accepted his gesture and took his hand to climb the last few steps, her eyes searching for the place he offered as lodging during their stay in this city. He lingered after her fingers slipped away from him when she walked forward and slowly crossed the deserted street, watching her and the gentle movement of her robes swaying around her legs before Baudouin brushed past him and brought his thoughts back to the present. 

“We are quite high up,” Baudouin said observantly, the dragon admiring the view of the city while he stood beside Joris on the top of the many steps. It was safe to say they were on one of the highest levels the city had the offer, the suffocating clutter of houses and other buildings far less up there, and same went for the amount of people; it was fairly quiet. 

“I have lived up here for many years,” Joris shared while he took in the view, a view he’d known for several centuries,” it never gets old…”

“Is this it, Master Joris?”

Both the men turned around to look to where Alys’ voice came from, the female Eliatrope standing before a green painted awning which formed the front of what was best described as a shop. There were no shop signs, however, neither any presented wares but the front door stood wide open for some reason.

Joris blinked before a faint smirk overtook the befuddlement he felt. He would allow himself the little hope that Alys’ past life was feeding the Eliatrope with a few instincts and hunches, for she went straight for the building he considered home since his childhood and acted like a sanctuary for her on several occasions. “A good guess,” he said a little amused as he made his way over towards the old bazaar, keeping his thoughts to himself while Baudouin followed him.

Alys timidly smiled to Joris when he confirmed her wild guess before she climbed the few steps leading up the elevated porch, already peeking into the open doorway to sate her curiosity about what kind of place she and her brother had been brought to. It was a little dark in there, the curtains drawn shut. She hesitated in her step when a pair of yellow eyes lit up in the darkness beyond the open door and turned to her, the look they held alert and rather sharp, not to mention intense.

She nearly jumped back in startle when the pair of eyes suddenly shot forward and a shape came rushing from the dimly lit back of the room, the light tapping of paws against the floorboards accompanying the quick movement before a suave meow and the shine of fur gave an identity to whoever rushed towards her. 

The male Ecaflip smoothly slid into the open doorway before he caught her hand in his and gave her a little tug to guide her onto the threshold, his thick tail curling to accompany the smile he wore. “Finally,” he purred contently,” a beautiful customer, here to save my day. This dreadful lonely day.” He sounded a little dramatic, as if he was an actor in a play and tried to woo the audience with the verses he learned only the day before… Or in this case, her. “You have an eye for the antique and mystique, don’t you, fair maiden? Yes, I am certain we have a charm which accentuates your cute blush, an ancient not cursed necklace which brings out your pretty blue eyes or a… uhh, potion to sweeten your delicious fragrance of tomato."

“Umm…” Alys straightened up ever so slightly after the young feline made her bend forward so he could hold her hand, the look she held betraying she was unsure of what she had ended up in,” actually--”

The kiss he planted on the back of her hand cut off her explanation as to why she appeared in the doorway, a red color washing over her face while her eyes widened and her hidden wings perked up with the mixture of surprise and burning uncertainty.

“Tell me your heart’s desire and I, Kerubim Crepin, adventurer extraordinaire, will do my best to make it come true,” he said before he shot her a dashing smile and honored her hand with another smooch, having no intention of letting a potential customer slip away, not after his boredom was finally dealt with and someone as lovely as the lady before him graced him with her presence.

A strange choke-like sound made the Ecaflip’s small ear flick before he gave into the curiosity to find the source of it, finding a very shocked looking young man staring at him with his mouth hanging open, his teeth bared while his thick eyebrows twitched and jerked. He was utterly speechless, even though he tried to look for words. Beside the odd looking male with peculiar brown skin and blue eyes stood a very familiar appearance, the small hooded man not looking all too impressed about the feline’s flirting.

“Keke…” Joris muttered, the tone in his voice only adding to the building awkwardness of the situation before he got interrupted by Baudouin as the dragon finally managed to shake off the shock caused by a stranger kissing his precious sister, albeit it was only her hand. It was still one step too far.

“ _Get your mittens off my sister!_ ” 

His loud snarling was all that was needed for Kerubim to release Alys’ hand and raise up his own in surrender before he took a few rapid steps back into the shop as if he would be safe inside, his large eyes pinned on the agitated dragon while he nervously awaited what may happen next. Even Alys was caught by surprise at Baudouin’s outspoken anger and shouting, though could form an understanding for his uncharacteristic outburst. This day tested his temper… 

Joris was eerily silent when he made his way up the porch before he threw a quick glance to the opening eye above the doorway, the eye looking drowsy after Baudouin’s snarling woke it from its slumber and made it aware there were people present. The master frowned in thought before he examined Alys to make certain she was faring well after the embarrassing endeavour, not all too pleased with the different kinds of welcomes she received this day. At least Kerubim meant well… 

“Dad!” A nervous sounding laugh escaped the ivory furred Ecaflip after Joris stepped over the threshold and entered their home, the master a silent brewing storm within a blue hooded coat. Kerubim’s overdone smile twitched and his spread arms lowered at the cold shoulder he received after he greeted Joris, before he quickly added to not linger on the strange tension,” I didn’t think you would be home any time soon, with the palace and all. What a pleasant surprise.”

“A change in plans occurred,” Joris stated before he held out a hand towards Alys to quietly hint she could come inside if she pleased, and still wanted to. She complied to the offer with a small smile and an incline of her head while her brother was a little more reluctant to enter the shop, the exterior of the building looking far too small for the dragon’s taste. “This is one of my sons, Kerubim,” the master said when he gestured for the Ecaflip,” Kerubim, please introduce yourself properly to the Royal Highnesses Baudouin and Alys Sheran Sharm.”

Kerubim’s whole posture straightened up at the mention of who their guests were, the close eye he kept on Baudouin replaced with different kind of thoughts. “Ooh, royalty.” He sounded mighty intrigued before he slid closer to the siblings and reached for Alys’ hand once more with a puckering of his lips,” enchanté, Mademoise--” 

“Without touching the princess.”

“--Elle _fine_.” The feline deflated and pulled a face of annoyance and disappointment after Joris sternly interrupted him, though it was the low rumble of a growl coming from the prince which made the feline back off ever so slightly to not push his luck. He cleared his throat before he bowed somewhat and said with a more serious tone and a sweeping of his tail,” Kerubim Crepin, at your service.”

Sons? Although Alys returned the bow given and smiled kindly for the confident and rather social Ecaflip, she couldn’t help but to be a little distracted by the strange but new information. “You have children?” she asked after her gaze crept towards Joris, the wonder as to who Kerubim’s mother was playing around in her head. Was he adopted or did Joris have a wife or a lover nobody knew of? The sudden realization she didn’t know much about the Bontarian master hit her rather hard and she wasn’t certain how to feel about it.

Did he pick up on disappointment in her voice or was he hearing things? Joris looked a little taken back by her question, even though it was only natural she would ask such. It was the tone she asked in which made him doubt the actual meaning behind her words. “It is a long story…” he admitted with a nod, sounding a little tired. It was indeed a very long story… He looked in between the two royal siblings to observe them and see how they were feeling before his eyes rested on the orange and red stains in Alys’ wavy hair and along her jaw, reminding himself of more important matters. “But it can wait,” he concluded,” let us get you settled in so you can unwind and be comfortable. I assure you… you _are_ safe here.”

They would have to believe him. It was that or turn around and head back home to United Sadida and Eliatrope, but, luckily, the latter option wasn’t even on the female Eliatrope’s mind. “Thank you,” she said quietly while taking her small bag from her shoulder before she looked to Baudouin with raised eyebrows. The dragon still had to step inside. She turned to him with a slight curious cocking of her head, patiently waiting for him to join her while guessing what troubled him. 

He looked cautious and skeptical as he took in the interior of the bazaar, noticing it looked far more spacious on the inside than it did on the outside. Were his eyes deceiving him or…? The confusion he felt shimmered in his eyes and the way he stood hunched in the doorway, needing to keep his head down as he was a little too tall for the door.

“So, they are staying, the both of them?”

Kerubim’s hushed voice didn’t draw the attention of the two guests, his whispered inquiry only meant for Joris’ ear. The master nodded in answer before he spoke while keeping the conversation between the two of them, his hands held behind his back,” for the time being. They have official business to attend to in Bonta and I don’t consider any inns in the city to be safe enough for them.”

“I’m surprised you invited them over, though,” the feline thoughtfully hummed while he stroked his furry chin, his eyes squinting as he watched the Eliatrope and dragon converse with each other after Alys took one of Baudouin’s large hands and gently tried to urge him inside,” that’s unlike you. Who exactly are they?”

A soft sigh left the master, an invisible weight creeping over him and nestling onto his shoulders after he allowed himself to look to Alys and remember what she was like before she passed away. Kerubim had no memories of her, same that she could no longer remember the old feline she cared about and affectionately called Mister Crepin, the hugs she would give the elderly Ecaflip a dear memory for the master. “You will come to learn in due time…”

Kerubim seemed to think about it some more before he shrugged and said while crossing his arms over his chest,” well, if they’re staying, then I’ll surely have to the time to learn about them. That will prove interesting.”

“Agreed,” Joris said, pleased enough to not receive any objections about the new temporary housemates before he added as he took a step forward,” no more flirting with the princess, however. Treat her like family.”

The quiet ‘ _what_ ’ of disbelief which sounded behind him made Joris grin a little, unfortunately missing out on Kerubim’s perplexed reaction to the new rule he casually but abruptly slid his way. There were plenty of other fish in the sea for the Ecaflip to pursue and woo.

Joris’ approach made Baudouin straighten up, the dragon finally having entered the shop. He lightly flinched when the side of his head hit the bell hanging above the door after he brought himself to his full height, causing it to jingle before he took a large step forward and glared disapprovingly at the thing. His sister couldn’t help but softly chuckle at his dismay, the sweet sound easing the dragon a little though he remained cautious with being in an unknown place with so far only one clear exit.

“Follow me upstairs,” Joris said while he held his hands out to Alys, beckoning for her bag to show he would carry it for her,” I will show you where you can clean yourself and get decent. This building may look old, but we have warm running water.” 

“Old?” an offended voice sounded when Alys gingerly handed over her bag to the master to accept his well mannered offer, all attention turning towards the visible glaring eye above the doorway,” who are you calling old, ungrateful wretch?” 

Baudouin protectively stretched an arm in front of a startled looking Alys before he urged her away from the open doorway to bring some distance between them and the talking eye, the dragon already tense and on the defense by the strange development. Joris seemed less fazed by the Shushu while he hung Alys’ bag over his shoulder, the demon another part of his already peculiar family and one he had personally grown very used to.

“Ah, Luis, you’re still awake. Good,” he said with the same unfazed attitude before he began making his way to the stairs to lead his guests towards the bathroom,” prepare a room for our two guests while I--” 

“I swear, your manners grow lousier with each passing decade.”

The Shushu’s grumbling voice held a sharp edge to it when he cut Joris off, the tone of it making the master flinch in embarrassment before he deeply sighed with a slumping of his shoulders. There was no end to bad first impressions this day, was there? He held back on a tired groan before he repeated himself, this time with a little more politeness,” please prepare a room for our two guests while I allow the Lady Alys to freshen up...”

There was a moment of silence while Joris and Luis intently stared at each other before a low rumble went through the floor and collections of dust and dirt fell down from the ceiling, a few of the antiques placed on the many shelves and displays rattling while anything which hung from the rafters began to sway ever so slightly. “You could definitely do with some improvement,” Luis lectured while there was movement upstairs, the whole building feeling like it was alive,” but it is a start.”

“Thank you.” There was a hint of impatience tied to Joris’ voice when he thanked the Shushu for complying. He wasn’t one to quickly feel exhausted or mentally drained, but this day and all the trouble which happened before it, made him feel fatigued. Some rest would be good, for all of three of them. Hopefully he could make Alys and Baudouin feel at ease in this strange place. “Pardon the delays,” he said apologetically towards the royal siblings after the vibrations going through the woodwork of the shop died down a little,” let us tend to your needs…”

He ventured up the stairs after he beckoned Alys and Baudouin to follow him, leading them to the first floor. The walls were shifting while the trio climbed the steps and entered the first corridor, the wooden planks sliding across each other or simply vanishing into the moving woodwork. “What is this magic?” Baudouin asked after he paused in his step to examine a small painting which swung from side to side after it appeared out of nowhere, taking in the painted face of the horned brunette with blue eyes before he picked up the pace to stick close to his sister.

“A different kind,” Joris said as he guided them further down the hallway, the walls finally settling down while the quiet chorus of creaking wood and the accompanying thunks, bumps and rumbling grew silent,” a Shushu possesses these very walls. This building used to be his prison, many years ago, but he has become a part of it and can shape it to his will… if he so desires.” He halted when a door came through the wall beside him, watching it form and take on a more solid shape before a closed eye bubbled up from the wooden surface and became the door’s centerpiece. As the eye opened and looked to Joris, the master gave the Shushu a small nod before he turned to Alys and Baudouin. “This will be your room during your stay here,” he said after the door opened and he took a step back to allow either Alys or Baudouin to examine it,” there are no off-limit rooms or parts in this house, unless Luis decides otherwise. He’ll let you know…” 

The room was cozy and oddly enough less cluttered than the hallway was. Two beds, a wardrobe and a chair were the only pieces of furniture present, but then it didn’t need more. Baudouin entered the room first to test it and make certain it was safe, needing to duck to pass a low-hanging rafter. The room was a little small for his taste, but he took note of the large window between the beds; having them open should lessen the feeling of being locked in. Or so he hoped… At least he shared a room with Alys, which was a relief and a comfort to his worries. 

The female Eliatrope took a step inside after Baudouin signaled to her with a small nod, gently placing a finger against a picture frame to stop it from swaying while taking in the scents of dust and faded spices. It was a soothing smell, a smell of a welcoming home. 

Joris left Alys’ bag by the door so she could unpack it whenever she pleased after she stepped into the room, before he spoke to her,” I’ll lead you to the bathroom; it’s right around the corner.” He threw a quick glance to Baudouin to see if the dragon would object to his sister being led away for the time being, uncertain about how much the twins valued their own privacy. It was Luis’ decision to let the siblings sleep in the same room, something he believed was a good choice, but he didn’t know till how far their sense of privacy extended.

“Please.”

The single word was enough for Joris, the grateful smile he received from her just what he needed to endure the embarrassments of this day. The dragon didn’t follow after them, something Joris was relieved about as it gave him a moment alone with the female Eliatrope, even though short. She must be eager to wash the terrible endeavour from earlier off her… He glanced back to try and catch a glimpse of her when the memory of her stumbling and reaching for her face passed his thoughts, the vivid image clenching his stomach.

She noticed him glancing her way, the light raising of her brows and the faint smile which tugged on her lips a quiet indication that she saw him and appreciated his unspoken care. She looked tired and thoughtful, even with the weak smile she carried.

“I am sorry.”

His sudden apology made her smile disappear, the way she sucked in her lower lip and bit on it telling him he hit a nerve. He had his hand on the doorknob of the bathroom door but didn’t turn it just yet, his eyes cast downwards as he couldn’t look upon her grimace. 

“It wasn’t your fault…” Her voice was barely a whisper, a faint stammer present. “It wasn’t…” A tremble. She was fighting back tears, he knew this without looking at her and it hurt him, just like it hurt her. This was a standstill in which neither knew what to say or to do to make things better, to be rid of the feelings which gnawed at them and it made him frustrated.

He released the doorknob to speak to the Eliatrope, his lips parting as he slowly turned his head but no words escaped him. He wasn’t certain of what to tell her or to reassure her that everything would be alright, but he didn’t need to. She robbed him of his voice regardless, her sudden closing of the gap between them rendering him speechless. The way she bent her knees and knelt before him was fluid and gracious like silk, the light touch of her hands soft and warm against his dark skin. Her lips even more so... The tear which trickled down her cheek shimmered in the fading light of the hallway as she caressed his forehead with a careful but tender kiss, crossing boundaries without much of a thought. All he could do was stand like frozen and stare, taking in how the tiny droplet fell down her jaw and left a mark on the light blue sleeve of her robes. He caught the glimpse of a smile when she pulled away and brushed past his vision before the sound of a door opening and closing brought him out of his stupor. 

Gone.

He took a shaky inhale after he blinked his stare away before his eyes glided towards the closed bathroom door, his mind hazed by what just happened. Swallowing down the lump in his throat wasn’t an option, for his throat was parch dry. Her gratitude was intoxicating… It made him quiver. 

Joris looked at his hand after he thoughtlessly brought it up to touch his forehead and feeling the lingering warmth, his thoughts in disarray before a voice next to him spoke up.

“For what it is worth,” Luis said as he watched Joris from his spot in the closed door,“ it is pleasant to see her again, after all these years.”

The Shushu’s words made him smile as he closed his hand and lowered it back down to his side, only able to agree with him. It was pleasant, very much so.


	11. Moments Alone

A hand slid across the smooth surface of a mirror, the eyes which became visible in the reflective surface not holding much good. Alys glared at her own reflection visible through the forming condensation and droplets, the warm dampness within the bathroom preventing her from looking at herself and take in her frustration with her own eyes rather than just feel it.

She was finally here, in the magnificent city of Bonta she heard so much about, and it sucked. The orange stains on her tabard and robes were proof of it, the tomato she was pelted with the welcome she should have expected but ignored in her excitement. The warnings she received prior to coming here were true, no matter how hard she tried to hope otherwise; Eliatropes were unwelcome outside of the Sadida and Eliatrope kingdom. What was thought to be an overreaction became a fact with a well aimed smack in her face.

“Even the fur,” she muttered under her breath after she looked down to the sink and her robes she was trying to scrub the stains out of. She would pout if she were younger, but all she did now was sigh and grimace as she lifted her white and light blue robes to look at the stains. Who knew tomato juices were this difficult to remove... She was making progress, even she saw it, but she never washed her own clothes before. Like a typical princess, hm? At least she was trying, but… 

Her Wakfu wings lowered as she pulled a face of mild frustration at the thought that it would take a while for her clothes to dry, limiting whichever options she had to spend the remainder of this day. She should have packed more, but then time was short and nobody expected her and Baudouin to extend their stay in Bonta after all was said and done in the palace.

Speaking of which, Dahnier should be home by now… How did their parents react to the news? A pity she wasn’t there to learn if she had their approval for what she wished to do. To help Bonta… it felt so foolish in hindsight after what happened. If she was unwelcome in this city, who was to say her help and involvement in placing a worthy king on the empty throne was even wanted? Was this prejudice towards her people also present in the royal court? It had to be, to a certain extent.

Gods, she had been gullible and naive… Did she really need to be publicly humiliated to wake up? Wasn’t the funeral enough of a realization that the world outside of her home was not as rose tinted as she wanted it to be? She was in danger… and she put everyone who involved themselves with her in danger too. Joris’ apology--

Her thoughts immediately froze in place when her mind wandered to the frail moment in the hallway. The running water pouring down the stained fabrics and spotted fur she scrubbed and wrung in the sink was pleasantly warm, but didn’t compare to the increasing heat of her face. Once more she was lost in remembering the token of gratitude she gave Joris before she fled into the bathroom, already having bashed herself mentally for what she’d done. She couldn’t even drown her embarrassment in the tub… What was she thinking then? Instead of being the one apologizing for putting him through all this trouble, she only made matters worse. 

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. _Stupid_.

How could she ever apologize for that unthoughtful moment of tenderness? She didn’t want to say sorry because it felt like the right thing to do at the time, but-- Gods, he must think all sorts of things about her now and all she could hope for was that she didn’t offend him. She was wondering about his marital status not that long ago! What if--

She cut her thoughts off with a groan while resting her forehead against the cool mirror surface, not wishing to think about the possibility she became a little too friendly with someone who may already be spoken for. Not to mention that she’d never done such with anyone who wasn’t family or a good friend before. Joris was neither… and there she went, kissing his forehead and cupping his face as if they had known each other for years and were close. The action may not seem like much but to her… and maybe to him? It felt like an earthquake, perhaps a step too far in their current situation. The fact she couldn’t stop smiling after she closed the door and leaned against it while holding her breath was alarming enough. She felt… happy and all aflutter, until everything came crashing down when she realized what exactly she had done and who she did it to.

Could she stay in this bathroom forever?

The turning of the copper handle and the stopping of the water flow was an answer to her silly question. Staying in here wasn’t an option; she had to face Joris again, somehow, especially with being a guest in his home. There was no avoiding it…

Alys made a final attempt to wring the water from her clothes before she gathered everything, the wet bundle, her shoes and sash and the oval shaped trinket Geraint gave to her. No, not gave… _returned_ to her, for he claimed it was once hers. She was curious about that man and what he knew about her, or why he held onto this pin for so long. Did he have answers to her many questions? Better yet, would she treat him like how she treated Joris earlier? His confession on the suspended walkway still prodded her... She glanced towards the closed door, her own wonder making her nervous. She was incapable of making up her mind about either of the men and her own opinions on them, having far too much to be concerned about. Family, her people, Bonta… First things first, however.

She peeked into the hallway after daring the unlock the door and slowly pulled it open, peering through the narrow opening. She intently listened after believing the hallway was empty, hearing distant mumbling. Voices from downstairs… Was Baudouin one of them? Would he actually mingle without her? She had a feeling that was highly unlikely; he didn’t seem all that fond of this strange living building and the flirting feline, and he wasn’t prone to leave her out of his sight whenever he was high strung.

“You took your time in there.”

Alys flinched when a voice spoke up, not recognizing it when it sounded from behind the door she was hiding behind. She slowly opened it further to stick her head around and see who was there, at first finding the hallway to be void of any presence until she noticed the open eye which looked at her from the door’s woodwork. The house Shushu… What was his name again? 

“That brother of yours came by to check on you, twice, while you made yourself pretty,” the Shushu said unimpressed after his upper eyelid drew down and he glanced towards a cupboard across of the bathroom,” he stopped coming by after Joris left you something and went to talk with him, asked of me to let you know.” 

She followed his gaze towards the cupboard after he finished talking, a little hesitant to see what exactly was left on it. She muttered a quiet thank you as she opened the door further and took a closer look at what Joris had brought her, looking at the neatly folded package with a tilted head. Clothes…? She glanced down at the wet bundle she held after she confirmed her guess, the lingering warmth across her cheeks increasing. Dry clothes… That was very kind and thoughtful of him, if not awkward after what she did to him and the earlier trek through the city. 

Grateful but fighting against her own fluster, she picked the folded clothes up from the cupboard before she quickly but also quietly tiptoed down the hall to retreat to the room she and Baudouin stayed in, not wishing to linger in the hallway. She was bright red… and only wearing towels, her wings hidden away underneath an improvised towel hood. 

Empty. Alys blinked when she found herself alone in the room after she hurried inside and closed the door, the empty space before her not something she expected. Did Joris actually manage to ease Baudouin’s worries and not keep a close eye on his sister at all times, or be in her close proximity? It was a strange thought and feeling… Was Baudouin beginning to trust the master?

A deep breath was all she took to calm her own worries before she placed everything which was dry on one of the beds and turned to the low hanging rafter to examine it with her eyes alone. It should suffice for drying her clothes, no? Hopefully it wasn’t a problem… She had to stand on her toes to hang the hopefully now clean robes and tabard over the wooden beam, tugging at the wet fabrics to lessen any creases and folds before she stroked the spotted fur trim with a quiet sigh. She slept on this fur when she was a baby… Her parents claimed it was a gift, but they never told her whose it was. Not that it mattered; she treasured it all the same. 

Goddess, it seemed so long ago since she was but a child. She only recently left her childhood behind, now considered a young adult woman by most. She aged slower than other Eliatropes, like the Emrubians and their children, and that was a hard pill to swallow at times. Everyone grew up so fast… Friends and family, they were older than her before she became aware of it, even if they were born later than her. Immortality was confusing and deceiving when most around you are mortal. At least her Eliatrope brother, father, and uncles could relate with her.

“Well then, Master Jurgen,” Alys muttered under her breath after she hung up her clothes and got lost in childhood memories,” let us see what you got for me.” It was embarrassing in a way, a stranger bringing her clothes. Not that Joris was a stranger, but she had come to the conclusion she hardly knew anything about him multiple times during her stay in Bonta. Like others, he claimed to know her from her previous life and it made her all the more curious about what exactly he knew about her. Like these clothes… Did he simply pull something out of an old chest or closet and figured it would be good enough, or did he put some thought into it based on his previous experiences with her?

A rather large and wide brown cloak with embroidered edges of golden thread, and a simple grey blue dress. A soft sound of being pleasantly surprised left her while she stood with her hands on her sides by the bed, the two pieces of clothing laying spread out before her. The colors were muted and natural, nothing too bright and even though the cloak seemed fairly large, it looked light and breezy enough; just how she liked it. Did he know?

Not lingering on the question she had no answer to, she tried on the dress before pulling the cloak around her shoulders. The dress wasn’t a perfect fit, but she could wear it without much issue, a simple gown which reached just above her knees. The cloak, however… She spread her arms while she took in the length of the brown fabric, the dark cloth draping down her arms and reaching till her knuckles. She was almost drowning in the sheer volume the cloak had to offer and while it was comfortable, it was a little too constricting for her; she can’t portal swiftly about with all this loose cloth hanging around her... Perhaps tightening it around her waist with her sash would help, like she did with her own robe? Giving it a shot, she wrapped the sash around her waist while tucking the cloak in, leaving enough space to improvise some wide sleeves so she could freely move her arms. That should do nicely. She could even pull the loose cloth hanging down her back over her head to hide her wings, like an improvised hood; it all worked out.

She smiled when she took a step back and spun around to test out her new temporary robes, rather pleased with herself and what she did with the clothes Joris generously picked for her. It fitted, it suited her and it helped her blend better into the crowds of Bonta, if needed. What more could she ask for?

The pleased sound she released accompanied the light bounce after she dropped to a sitting on the bed and collected her damp hair over a shoulder, thoughtfully combing it while her smile steadily softened and faded. Thoughts plagued her as her bare feet brushed across the floor to feel the grooves of the wood with her toes, seeking comfort in the smallest things. She had to admit she felt scared and also a little betrayed, though mostly by her own imagination. She hoped for too much… and yet she was still hoping for certain things even after the disappointments she faced. Peace, happiness, answers, a future, she wanted all these things, but…

She eyed the damaged pin which lay on top of the blanket when she thought about how frail hope and expectations could be, the crack in the cyan colored glass glinting in the daylight which fell through the window. The unexpected could be rather merciless and crude, if not sudden as today proved. Things truly were easier in United Sadida and Eliatrope.

Why was life so complicated, or feelings?

Her wings and hair disappeared within the brown and golden hood after Alys pulled it over her head and put on her shoes, reluctance accompanying her every move. It was time to face one of the many complications rather than hide away in this room, namely the Bontarian master. She still owed him an apology for what she did but also needed to thank him for the dry and clean clothes. Hopefully it wouldn’t turn out like an awkward mess… especially if Baudouin was there. He would have so many questions if he was to find out about what happened in the hallway. That thought alone made her nerves spike.

No open eyes this time, at least from what she could see when she peeked her head out of the room after gathering her guts and forced herself to take action; the Shushu wasn’t there, or well, not showing himself. This was her chance. No interruptions, no distractions, no second thoughts, no--

Alys looked down the hallway after she quietly closed the door behind her, her eyes drawn towards the unknown. There was a voice coming from that direction, the words spoken too quiet in volume to make sense of them. She listened for a while, trying to place a face to the voice before it dawned on her that there were no sounds coming from the opposite direction, the hallway leading downstairs. Was nobody below? If so, where was everyone?

The urge to seek out the only voice she heard caressed the back of her neck and gave her chills, uncertain if it was a good idea. Joris did say she was allowed to go anywhere in this peculiar place but by herself and without anyone knowing she was wandering about? It was wrong… yet exciting.

She surprised herself with feeling like she did, lightly biting down on her lower lip before she listened to that tiny voice which urged her to not question the intrigue and give in instead, indulge the excitement. Explore, have a look, wander into the unknown and someone else’s home. The home of the mysterious master of Bonta to be precise… Goddess preserve her.

Her pace was slow and cautious after the Eliatrope retraced her steps towards the bathroom, the floorboards creaking at times even if there were rugs to step on. There was so much junk present in these hallways, piled up against the walls, stuffed in closets, chests, baskets, and bookcases or hanging from the walls or rafters overhead. Was everything here for sale or did she misunderstand the Ecaflip’s guess she was a customer? This place was a shop, correct? Odd though… What exactly was sold here?

“Antique, mystique,” Alys whispered to herself, repeating what Kerubim said to her,” charms, ancient necklaces, potions or…” She hesitated before daring herself to whisper the latter while she continued to press on and further down the hall,” my heart’s desire.” 

Silly.

An uncertain smirk washed over her lips when she lectured herself for thinking such could be found in this strange place, not even knowing what she truly desired. The cat could sweet talk all he liked, though, she wouldn’t fall for it. But then… why did it stay on her mind? She shook her head after questioning herself, blaming her current insecurity for getting swept up in this hopeless romantic-like mindset. 

She made her way towards the staircase at the end of the hallway, at times slowing down to look at one of the many items which caught her interest before quietly climbing the stairs, holding her breath. She calculated each step, tried to place her weight right to not make too much noise before she peeked over the top of the stairs with perked wings and large eyes of curiosity. All this sneaking about… it made her heart race. 

Another hallway, though it was shorter in length this time around and less cluttered with all manner of things, the daylight seeping in from a small round window at the end of the hallway. It was empty from anything living, but it seemed one of the two rooms connected to this short corridor was the source of the voice she heard, sounding louder and much clearer.

“--No other option,” she heard after she carefully, and as silently as she could, climbed another step and focused on what she was hearing, her eyes on the door which stood ajar. She recognized the quiet voice of the Bontarian master and for a moment it gave her a sense of relief until a second voice spoke up, a voice she couldn’t quickly tie a face to. 

“You got yourself in a fine mess, something you only have yourself to thank for.”

The Shushu of this house. He sounded disappointed with Joris, lecturing him about something which seemed important. What were they discussing?

“I know, but I did not have a choice.”

“No, you simply refused to make one,” the Shushu continued strictly, the tone in his voice making Alys hesitate to ascend the stairs any further and move closer,” you could have easily kept that long nose of yours out of it, but Gods forbid you turning your back on it. What, afraid you won’t sleep well if you did?”

An audible sigh paused the conversation before a few faint footsteps indicated someone was moving about in the room where the voices came from. “You know why I did it, Luis, but that is beside the point. There is trouble brewing in the kingdom, you know this as well as I do. I cannot take Alys and her brother with me without precautions, not after what happened today.”

“Then send them home.”

Her hold on the newel tightened when the harshness of Luis’ words stabbed her right in the chest, the urge to slowly and quietly back away down the stairs bubbling up but her shock to what he bluntly said kept her in place. 

“Sending them home would ruin any progress made.” Joris sounded defiant in his response, his objection not well cloaked even though he didn’t raise his voice. He spoke quietly but he definitely wasn’t as calm as the volume he spoke would indicate. A silence followed his words, however, a heavy silence which made Alys conflicted while she lingered on the stairs. The urge to go back downstairs and cease her eavesdropping was still strong but there was also the desire to stay and listen, to learn about hidden thoughts and problems she was unaware of and could only guess about.

The pressing silence was broken by the Shushu, the tone of his voice making the Eliatrope’s curiosity peak a little,” it’s been nearly a century since, Joris. Whatever progress you think you’ve made these last few days, you can regain it at a later time when you don’t have to worry about some nobles squabbling over crowns.”

A century since what? What was this progress they spoke of? The arising questions made her grimace while she subconsciously took a step backwards, lowering herself down a step. She caressed the smooth top of the handrail while her eyes were no longer on the slightly open door, a sickening feeling growing in her stomach. She was hearing things she wasn’t supposed to and it only made matters worse.

“That is not what I meant.”

The haughty dry laughter which followed Joris’ defeated sounding words made Alys cringe, feeling a sense of pity for the master after the demon didn’t seem to take him seriously or was rubbing something in. “Oh, I know what you meant and I won’t sugarcoat it or avoid talking about it, like you have done,” he said, indeed speaking his mind,” if trouble comes knocking because they are here, don’t expect me to be of much help. I can’t fend off an army of goons, not like I used to. My foundations are rooting stronger into place with each passing decade, Joris, and it’s growing more difficult to change any part of myself.”

“I am aware.”

Another step down before she took another. Her complexion was pale as she bit her lip and her fingers gripped for the polished wood of the handrail, her descent back down slow and careful. The regret she eavesdropped bit her hard and it was painful. _Because they are here_ … She was certain the Shushu meant her and Baudouin, but what was this trouble? No, the better question was if she truly caused Joris trouble by being in his home. He willingly invited her to stay here as he considered it a safe place, so it was confusing to hear this. Did he lie about it? Why…?

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” the Shushu’s voice grew more faint the further she distanced herself to no longer listen in,” when that time comes, if it comes, you are on your own.”

The swallow she tried to make couldn’t push down the clump in her throat, the conversation in what she assumed was the attic ongoing but she no longer made out the words when she reached the bottom of the stairs. All she could think about was how to make this right, how she couldn’t be a burden any longer, for that’s what the Shushu seemed to imply. 

She slightly rose her foot when a small step backwards caused the floorboards the creak, the sound startling her. She was quick to look down to see where she stepped before she looked up the stairs and held her breath, afraid she may have alerted the two upstairs. There were no sounds which hinted on anyone leaving the room, but then the demon possessing the house didn’t need to physically move around to check on things. The eye which opened further down the hall and glanced her way wasn’t picked up on by her and it was therefore her racing heart calmed down a little and she dared to breathe again, unaware someone had indeed taken note of her presence.

Alys continued to back away with small and careful steps, warily eyeing the staircase before she deemed herself far enough within the hallway to not be thought of eavesdropping if discovered. Whatever was she thinking, sneaking about as if she was on some adventure? She _wasn’t_ thinking but hoping to find something, be it something interesting, Joris or her brother. Well, she found two of those things and it wasn’t satisfying in the slightest. 

She bit on the nail of her thumb as she hurried down the hallway, the frustration and worry she felt urging her on until a pair of eyes piercing the shadows stopped her dead in her tracks. She turned her head swiftly to see who she crossed paths with, the feline which smiled at her making her heart and nerves drop. Kerubim? No, it wasn’t him, not exactly. She tilted her head to the side when she took a few steps closer towards the painting which was partially hidden behind a bookcase and a table, taking in the Ecaflip which was painted onto the large canvas. 

He looked like Kerubim, but… older. A relative, like a grandfather? Her eyes were drawn to another painting which was behind the painting with the elderly looking Kerubim, the pink of the paint faded and yellowed though it didn’t ruin the feminine visage and beauty of what appeared to be a dog lady. An Ouginak, or so she could only guess with how little she knew about them… Was the pink furred Ouginak another relative perhaps?

Her shoulders sank as she was once more reminded that she hardly knew anything about Joris, his family remaining a mystery to her. He had an Ecaflip son, a family member he seemingly put in jeopardy by sheltering her and Baudouin if she had to believe the Shushu. Goddess, it wasn’t making any sense. Why would Joris do this? What could he possibly gain from it other than getting in her parents’ good graces and butter up some allegiances?

A sudden noise startled her, making her release the decorative frame she held onto to see both the paintings in the dim light. It was nothing but a creak but it made the hair on the back of her neck rise with a foreboding feeling. She reluctantly glanced to where the sound came from, feeling watched the moment she straightened up until her suspicion was confirmed when her eyes met his. Joris stood on the stairs leading up to the attic, seemingly waiting for her to take note of him as he didn’t move. 

“Exploring?”

Alys stared for a moment, the uncertainty she felt slowing down her senses. More questions formed, the worry he knew about her eavesdropping hitting her like a punch in the gut. He didn’t sound angry, which surprised her, but she couldn’t help but wonder what he knew or thought. “I didn’t mean to…” she quietly replied as she took another step away from the paintings, sounding apologetic. 

“It is quite alright. There is a lot to see and find in this house,” he said as he began to descend the stairs,” it holds a rich history which begs to be explored. Did you find something of interest?”

 _In a way_ , she thought before she averted her gaze from the small approaching master and adjusted the hood of her temporary outfit, forcing herself to not think or guess about what she listened into. Her eyes turned to the paintings instead, the only distraction and excuse she could quickly find before she nodded to them. “I found these,” she explained as she once more reached for the frame of the painting in front and pulled it forward to let the dim lighting hit it better,” I thought it was your son at first, but…”

Joris came closer to see what she had found before he rose a brow at her findings.

“Is this his grandfather?”

Silence followed her question before a soft chuckling broke it and tilted the tense atmosphere towards an awkward direction. Joris seemed amused by what she asked or assumed, his quiet but short laughter taking her by surprise. “No, he is not,” he answered with a shaking of his head before his shoulders rose with the breath he took, the following sigh a little melancholic in tone,” far from it.” His eyes wandered over her for a mere moment as if to take in how she looked before he focused on the painting of the elderly Ecaflip and said,” Kerubim’s story is a complicated one, not to mention a long one. If you wish to know about it, you have that right.”

She did? Why...? Alys looked from Joris to the painting, feeling a large hole in her chest she couldn’t fully explain. There were too many questions and far too little knowledge, like with what she heard upstairs. “I would like to know,” she said softly, believing that even though it was the Ecaflip’s backstory, there was a chance she could learn more about what was going on or happened in the past she was connected to,” if you don’t mind telling me.”

Joris nodded before he stepped over towards the painting to lift it up from its hiding place and stand it against the opposite wall, granting the Eliatrope a better look of it. He brushed a hand across the painted face of the Ecaflip, taking in the strokes and the kind expression which was portrayed before he took a step back and stood beside Alys. “Do you know about the blessing of the Ecaflip demigods?”

“The nine lives, nine reincarnations? Yes, father spoke of it though he told me this a long time ago, when I was but a child. Is it true…?”

“Very much so,” Joris began, speaking clear with his hands held behind his back,” Kerubim passed away several times through the past seven centuries, but thanks to God Ecaflip’s blessing to his own children, he was allowed to reincarnate without resetting his soul after each passing.” 

Her confusion was easily picked up on though the way she shifted her gaze from side to side and looked thoughtful proved to him that the cogs in her head were turning. He wasn’t all too surprised he managed to bewilder her with talks about Gods and demigods, but this wasn’t the first time he told Alys about Kerubim and he therefore knew she would understand eventually.

“Frankly, this painting _is_ Kerubim, or, as I used to call him, Papycha.” He paused while he kneaded his hands and wandered through vague memories, memories he couldn’t ever forget but time tried to fade. “When I was a boy, the Kerubim you see here in this painting was my caretaker. He wasn’t my father, but he was definitely close to being one… to better describe it, he was like my surrogate grandfather. I was still young when a dreadful event took him away from me, but when he returned to life as a kitten, I took it upon myself to care for him instead and thus reversed our roles. He became my son and me his father, and it stayed that way ever since.” 

The way the top of her hood flattened indicated she lowered her Wakfu wings, the way she squinted her eyes and pursed her peach colored lips a sign the puzzle was slowly falling into place for her but it was still a confusing puzzle. “Your son… is the son of God Ecaflip?”

“I understand it is difficult to fathom.”

“It isn’t, to be honest,” she said as she looked down to Joris with a wide-eyed gaze, her lips still somewhat pursed as her mind continued to work to tie all the ends together,” my father and uncles are children of Goddess Eliatrope, direct descendants but also not. And the whole Dofus issue… It is complicated for those who have no firsthand experience with it or took the time to study it, but… to be frank… I didn’t expect your son to be demigod material after meeting him, if I may be so bold to speak of him as such.”

Joris chuckled under his breath once more, keeping the atmosphere between him and the Eliatrope rather lighthearted even though the awkwardness lingered in the background. “Indeed bold,” he teased with an amused glint in his visible eyes,” but correct. Kerubim is a flirtatious swashbuckling charmer in the younger years of his lives, even now he believes he is the cat’s meow… as you saw. Those are not exactly divine qualities, no.” He smirked with a shrug,” but you have yet to experience his luck, something which makes him stand out from his divine siblings.” 

“Perhaps I’ll witness it someday,” she smiled though her soft visage twitched before it grew more serious after she thought about reincarnation. It made her a little nervous to think about, the urge to ask Joris questions becoming feverish. She rubbed her arm while she withheld the urge to bite her lip before she said with an averted gaze,” it must be tough… having to care for him over and over, no matter the large gaps of time in between. To think he was once like a father to you…”

He glanced past the edge of his hood to see her, the blinking of his eyes slow as he weighed her words before answering her. “That was a long time ago, nothing but a memory which I sometimes question if it was real or a dream. But the knowledge that he can return to life is what makes the repeating cycle bearable. He is one of the people I cannot imagine myself without,” he said before he rose his chin so he could look up to her and not have his face fully shrouded by shadows,” but this kind of tale is not unknown to you, my Lady. Your parents and Eliatrope family have gone through the same, as have you. Your father and uncles in particular know what it is like.”   

“You’re right. Father hardly speaks of it and mother never mentioned it, but I know of it… It makes it easier to forget what he once was to me, or how we saw each other. He never treated me any different than a daughter, at least from what I’ve noticed. Perhaps for the best,” Alys said, the volume of her voice dipping and growing softer,” as for me, I rather not think too much of it. I don’t wish to accidentally change my views of him, and it hurts to know that things were different and I can’t remember any of it. It feels… unfair, to both of us.”

There was a twinge in his chest when she spoke her mind on the matter, feeling he could relate to her words. It did hurt and it was indeed unfair. It was why he hesitated to spill the truth to her, about how he lost her, how they treated each other in her previous life and how things were different. How difficult it was to act like there had never been anything between them, like unspoken feelings. Regret tasted sour and prickled his nose, a nauseous feeling which was quick to overtake him when he let his guard down ever so slightly by thinking about the past.

“Thank you.”

Her soft voice drew him out of his attempt to keep everything together though he looked far too bewildered in response.

She gingerly smiled at him when she easily read how he felt and explained as she took a small step back and spread her arms somewhat to show herself off to him,” the spare clothes. I tried washing mine to get rid of the stains but I’m afraid I overdid it. They were soaked.” A faint laugh escaped her,” so thank you. It was most helpful.”

“Ah.” He sounded a little flabbergasted as he stared at her before he nodded and seemed to collect himself somewhat before saying without much thought,” it looks good on you.” He paused in breathing and talking alike when those words catapulted him far back into the sea of memories he contained, the throne room’s balcony of the Bontarian palace and the masked visage of the woman he had feelings for forming before his mind’s eye. He hesitated as more words bubbled up in the back of his throat and wished to be repeated, before he said to stay a little longer in the memory of the masquerade ball he snuck her into once upon a time,” though forgive me for saying this, but blue suits you better--” Reluctance cut his sentence off sooner than it should have, though he did finish it in a quiet short breath as he lowered his head to hide his grimace,” than brown.”

The silence which followed was a little heavy in tone, but it didn’t last long. “I agree,” she said, seemingly unaware of how Joris felt or what he was experiencing or thinking about,” blue is my favorite color, but I think it is best that I don’t flaunt it after what happened earlier. I… stood out, wearing blue and white. Brown will help me blend in a little better, no?”

He had to agree but he rather didn’t. She shouldn’t have to change herself to adapt to Bonta and its people, or the prejudice people had towards the Eliatropes. Another unfair thing which bothered him.

“Joris…” Alys fidgeted with the embroidered hem of the brown cloak she wore as an improvised robe, her gaze focused on her fingers after she caught the master’s attention by saying his name sans the usual title. “About what happened earlier…” Her lips parted but no sound followed after her voice died off, hesitating to bring up the token of gratitude she gave him in private or the welcome she received in public, both incidents making her nervous. What was she going to say to him if she let herself? “Do you… believe it is wise for me and Baudouin to stay here, in your home? Isn’t it dangerous for you and your family?”

She hated herself for changing her mind halfway through speaking, her initial choice of words forcefully pushed back. No lingering on blushful thoughts and little flutters, but instead a diversion towards more serious matters, like what she overheard upstairs.

“I assured you I would offer you lodging in the most secure place I know and it is what I have done and also stand by. What happened to you in the city won’t change it, neither is it a reason to alter the plan,” Joris said, not letting the knowledge he knew she eavesdropped shimmer through. He knew she was there and had listened in on his conversation with Luis, and he therefore also understood her worried question. Luis was kind enough to let him know they had an uninvited third party when a sound from the hallway alerted them, though he deeply hoped Alys hadn’t heard too much… “You and your brother are welcome here, no matter what anyone else may say. I would not have it any other way.”

How she wished to believe him. She wanted to trust him with all she had, but she was doubtful. Was this place truly as safe as he said it was? Was it a promise he could keep? The Shushu sounded like he was ready to show her the door, his warnings making her stomach clench together.

“Speaking of your brother,” the master continued,” he has been waiting for you downstairs. Shall we go see him and discuss what is next?”

Baudouin. The realization she had kept her brother waiting in an unknown place he seemed distrustful of made her feel sheepish and selfish, the blush which was already present across her cheeks deepening in color. Hopefully he wasn’t too upset with her taking so long to meet him after cleaning herself; she couldn’t possibly handle a lecture from him after listening to the Shushu lecture Joris. She only nodded to show she agreed and complied, her time alone with Joris cut awkwardly short. There was so much more she wanted to ask or talk about, but it seemed it had to wait… again. The Gods enjoyed toying with her, didn’t they?

She obediently followed when Joris began to walk down the hallway to return downstairs, leaving the painting of Kerubim behind with their unspoken worries and thoughts.


End file.
